Oblivious Love
by MysticForest44
Summary: May is just another oblivious beauty with a completely normal life. Or is it really normal? What happens when a once peaceful school turns a riot state after 4 abnormally gorgeous girls come and ruin 4 handsome guys' lives? Contest/Poke/Ikari/Oldrival
1. The Very Beginning

**MysticForest44:** Heyo guys! It's nice to be back after a loooong pause. Anyways, I've written a new story since my other anime stories annoyed the heck out of me because I was so lazy to update so I deleted them.

**Drew:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Always your same excuse even at doing your assignments.

**MysticForest44:** Hell yeah! Maths assignments are annoying and I'm too lazy to think!

**May:** That's why you only have enough grades to pass school...

**MysticForest44:** Yup. Rereading notes is a waste of time. And what do I get if I become an honor anyway?

**May:** Weeeeell... You get lotsa fangirls like Drew!

**Drew:** Yep. And you're one of them. ***Flicks hair**

**May:** ***Puts a finger on her chin and a question mark pops up** ...I am?

**Drew:** Yes my beautiful rose. We're meant to be.

**May:** Really?

**Drew:** Really.

**May:** Really?

**Drew:** Really.

**May:** Really?

**MysticForest44:** I don't own Pokemon. If I did. I'll make May and Drew smooch in front of Norman.

**Norman: **Who's my daughter smooching with?

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER I**

**Normal POV**

It's another wonderful day at a certain humongous , I mean it, HUMONGOUS school specifically named Rausten Academy. The word 'Peace' is lurking in the school's area. The halls are quiet. Not even a single student can be seen. The gymnasium which is 10x your average one is surprisingly empty. The pool area which is as long and wide as the Amazon river (**A/N: **I mean it. LITERALLY.) is reflecting the quiet sun's rays through it's unfazed cerulean water with shimmering glory. The track longer than the longest guinness book of world records awardee which is 14.2 miles is motionless. The library with 10 floors is even more quiet than ever. The canteen with 1000 tables and 4000 chairs lacks the sound of even the sneakiest mouse. The bathroom which can fit all shoppers in Eastwood Mall all at the same time is just sparkling elegantly as it slumbers in a quiet corner of the school. In the garden lies different kinds of flowers that sways with the hymn of the whispering wind. You can gaze at the rows and rows of different colored roses that twinkles in the early morning dew. Well, overall, the school is deserted. You can already picture crickets singing in the background or dust bunnies flying over the scenery. But no. That's impossible. For this school lacks even the tiniest speck of dust. Roam around the school one more time and feel the peacefulness-

"KYAA! I SAW THEM! THEY'RE IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET! FANGIRLS ATTACK!"

One fangirl squealed while pointing at the janitor's closet like a great knight ready to charge at a hungry barbarian.

4 guys looked at the direction with different types of emotion plastered in their faces. These attractive guys all wear the same uniform. White button-up long shirts inside their coat-style chartruese long sleeves. Black pants under them and a pair of loafers for the feet. Their uniform is complete with a necktie embroidered with the school's logo and a fancy font of 'RAUSTEN' tucked halway through their coats.

As of the emotions, one with spiky brown hair and jade green eyes showed a smirk that says,'The ladies can't really resist me. After all, the looks says it all.'

The purple haired and onix eyed one glared with a look that clearly says, 'Back off bitches!'

The one with the matching emerald hair and eyes gave a suave look and a smirk complimenting his handsome face that says nothing but how obviously attractive he is.

But the last one... Gave nothing at all. He just kep on merrily muching on his yellow poffin not showing any worries whatsoever.

"Oh we LOVE you sooo much!"

"GPAD! Come to us!"

"Make us your girlfriends!"

"Marry me!"

Those were the everyday noises of the crazy fangirls. Heck, even fanboys go gaga and randomly shouts "LET'S MAKE BABIES!"

The fangils/boys are fast approaching. The three guys, yes, three (Excluding the one eating.), sighed and composed themselves.

"3..." The spiky brown exhaled.

"2." The purple blob grumpily said while folding his arms in his chest.

The grasshead flicked his smooth and shiny chartreuse hair with his two fingers and placed them in his pockets arrogantly and said,"One."

"SCRAM!" They yelled in unison and went dashing off. But while running, they remembered something.

"Paul?" Started Spiky Brown.

"Spit it Gary."

"Would you mind tearing Ash away from his food and drag his lazy butt to run with us?" The grasshead, also known as Drew, answered for him.

Paul stopped dead on his tracks, turned back, and sprinted away. Saving the poor spiky ebony dude with a cap that is also introduced as Ash in the process. He jetted away grabbing Ash in the ear and eventually caught up with Drew and Gary with his lightning speed. They kept running and running through the long halls of Rausten Academy and passing through a lot of things. They passed through the principal's office, library, cafeteria, and Harley making out with a guy. "Yuck!" They said as they made barfing sounds. Well, except for Ash who was dazed and looked like he's on a comma. After passing many other ludicrous things, they finally made it to their classroom. Which is secured and protected thanks to the glares of Ms. Cynthia, their strict teacher who hates annoying squeals. And she probably is the only female teacher to not go crazy over them. Back to the guys...

"Paul?" "Hm." "Will you do the honors?" Asked Gary.

Paul nodded and grabbed the collar of Ash's coat on one hand and raised the other in the air. He swiftly moved it across the direction of the ebony haired trainer and started slapping back and forth, "Slapping back and forth , slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and fo- Ouch! Drew! What was that for?"

Drew flicked his hair and cooly replied, "That's for the continous singing of slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and fo- Ow! Paul!"

"Will you two idiots stop it? Stop repeating slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and forth, slapping back and fo-"

_SLAP!_

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!_

"Stop **IT**!" Ms. Cynthia roared in an ear piercing scream.

As if on cue, the boys pointed at one another and started blabbering excuses on how they're not at fault and how the 'slapping back and forth' is a very widespread and incurable disease that can dominate the whole world and will be the only word to be said in the universe and will be our international language. That is, according to Gary.

"Just stop and wake Ketchum already..." The teacher said with a sigh.

The guys stood there with blank expressions and a bunch of ellipses (**A/N: **The sign like this '…') were embedded in the background. 3,2,1...

"Ohhh..." They said all at the same time. Totally in sync. Like an orchestra.

To break the awkward silence of stupidity, Drew flicked his hair again, coughed fakely, patted Gary's back, and began, "Have you seen Ash's pikachu?"

Gary nodded slowly and pointed to an empty seat where a yellow rodent is sleeping peacefully at the top of the desk.

Drew murmured a thank you and headed for the desk. He gently shook Pikachu just enough to wake it. The cute electric mouse's eyelids fluttered open and gently stood up, rubbing it's bead-like irises in the process. _"Pika pi... Pika?"_ Pikachu asked in a pokelanguage.

"Pikachu, we need you to thundershock your master from his commatosed state." The emerald eyed coordinator commanded.

Pikachu, still groggy from it's sleep, grudgingly obeyed and stomped on it's feet towards the aspiring pokemon master. The sockets on its cheek sparked lightly and let out a yellow current in a pinch.

Gary recovered from his dumbfounded state and regained his trademark playboy smirk. He opened his mouth to start the count. "3."

Paul scoffed but still continued. "2."

"1." And with the snap of grasshead's fingers, Ash jumped up and waved his hands frantically in the air.

"Ahhh! MONSTERS! They're trying to kill me with their manicured hands! They're trying to make me a girl! They're trying to dress me up! They're trying to take my food in my stomach and eat it! They're tryig to make my hair a ridiculous shade of green!" Drew twitched at at this."They're trying to take out my brain! They're trying to insert leek inside my butt!"

The guys are starting to get annoyed. Thank goodness the bell rang. Indicating the start of class.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

Damn. Class is annoying. Third period is literature. And it's so boring figuring that Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather, continues on blabbering random and pointless stuffs about pokemon that didn't even rhyme. I mean, like, he says, I qoute, "Azurill eyes are blue, It make me fell like a mightyena. I'm about to poo." What the heck? Since when are azurill eyes blue? Yeah, yeah. I know azuril is a shade of blue but what I'm saying is the pre-evolve of marill. Oh, and wait. Why did he say that he wantsto poo? Publicly? What does mightyena have have to do with all of these? Oh nevermind. I heard a sigh of relief as I felt curious and found out that Professor Nuts stopped his lecture.

"Oh my! Look at what we have here! Come on in!" Professor said while showing gestures referring to people outside the classroom. Seconds after he said this, 3 girls went in the classroom one by one. The first one was a sexy looking girl with brown hair and a dark shade of blue eyes. The girl was wearing her uniform formally. Traditional chartreuse coat-style long sleeves, black button-up long shirt inside, black pleated skirt, another chartreuse colored necktie with the school's logo along with the fancy name 'RAUSTEN' embroidered and tucked halfway inside the coat, and a vest with a Kyogre imprint placed around her body. Everything's normal except for the fact that she's wearing leg warmers with black sneakers and another fact that she's a Kyogre.

_Hmmm... A Kyogre. That's rare. She must be good._

Just then, an orange haired girl in a side ponytail and cyan shade of blue irises came in. She was wearing the same except that she's wearing normal long socks and loafers and that she is wearing her coat open. Revealing the black button-up long shirt and her neck tie hanging loosely inside. She's also in a Kyogre vest.

_Another Kyogre? Well, whatever. She's clearly a tomboy though._

After her, I caught a glimpse of navy blue bobbing inside the classroom. She looks really preppy considering that she made her pleated skirt fluffy with ruffles underneath it. Other than that, she's formally dressed. With another Kyogre vest... Wait, what's up with them being Kyogres today? Oh, wait. They're speaking.

"Hello. I'm Leaf Gra- I mean Green. 13 years of age." She said while patting her head as if she was wearing a hat. I looked around the classroom and saw that the guys are practically drooling over them. But my friends have different emotions. Paul practically doesn't care. Ash is dozing off. But Gary... He;s such a player. Looks like he took interest in this girl.

The tomboy stepped forward with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Misty Waterflower." She said simply but sternly. I looked around once again. The guys stayed like before. Except now that Ash is wide awake and is currently looking at the girl curiously. After her, the bluenette with navy eyes curtsied and began chirping. Ad I swear I noticed Paul lift up his gaze. "Heya guys! I'm Dawn Frel-" She was cut-off when I saw Ash's interest elbowed her on the side. "I mean Berlitz! And this girl is- wait. Where's she?"

The two reamining girls looked at Berlitz' side and started shuffling nervously, then frantically. " Oh no! Where's our baby girl?" The 3 of them said in unison. Baby girl? What are they talking abou-

"Sorry for being late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Well, that's it for Chapter 1!

**May:** Ohh... You haven't introduced me yet! ***Gives a very cute pout that Drew can't resist**

**Drew:** May... ***Can't stop his hormones and ended up kissing May passionately**

**Clarizza:** Ummm... I don't want to interrupt so... Gotta Jet!

**May and Drew:** ***Out of Breath** Please -gasp- review!


	2. Meeting You

**MysticForest44:** Hey dudes! I'm back!

**Drew:** Took you long enough.

**MysticForest44:** I know right? I was so busy!

**Drew:** Same excuses for your crap load of a story.

**MysticForest44:** Oh really? I always and never forget the day, or rather night that you and May slept side by side in a bed! The next day, I saw you practically groping her-

***Drew drags Clarizza out of the scene with his hands on her big mouth**

**Drew:** This load of crap of a sh*tting female does not own Pokemon.

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Drew's POV **

I shifted my eyes on the girl that just recently barged in. And to be honest, I practically gaped. Almost drooled. And the other remaining guys in the classroom looked like their eyes popped out of their sockets. Rayquaza, this girl is drop-dead gorgeous. The irises in her perfectly carved pale skin were a stunning shade of sapphire. They shine like the gems themselves. And her chestnut hair was let down in a messy way and oh good Jirachi! It reached her feet! (**A/N: **I hate her hair. LOL. So I put it like Konata Izumi's hairstyle (The Haruhi Suzumiya Version) of Lucky Star. Don't know her? Google it. :D)

But these features of her complimented her details more. Her bangs gently cascading through her face and the longer ones passing on her fragile shoulders. It showed more of her curves. Which is probably sexy by the way. It's pretty obvious that she's a wealthy girl due to the fact that she uncannily looks like a princess. She also wore the school's female uniform in the classic way. Everything's normal. Except that she's wearing a green vest. She's... a Rayquaza... Like me. Wow. She must be a real genius both at academics and training. Oh yeah, Rayquaza is the highest rank that only I, out of the century that this school was built, received. And now I get a counterpart. Not boasting, but I'm honestly the strongest Trainer/Coordinator here. Maybe she's as strong as me too. Or maybe not.

After her, came in a Blaziken. Which honestly looks mighty powerful. It looks as powerful, or even more, than my trump card... And I don't praise often. After the Blaziken was a Delcatty. It looks very beautiful. Like, wow. It's fur is so clean. It's face so sincere. And to top it all, it's a shiny. I can't wait to hear the Princess' voice...

"Oh... Again, I'm sorry. So, I'm May Maple. Pleasure to meet you!" The angel happily said as she placed both her hands balled on her chest and... smiled. She smiled at me... Oh my Darkrai! I feel like the mightiest cupid struck me on the bull's eye of my heart! I can even feel heat coming up my cheeks... Darn blush! Stop it! You'll ruin my image!

"Oh shit! She smiled at me!" I heard a guy from behind me shout.

"No effing hell! She smiled at me!" The other one said.

I badly wanted to scrub in their filthy faces that she's smiling at me! Not to scums like them! Stupid daydreamer of Moltreses... Oh, did I forget to tell you that Moltres is the lowest rank? Next is Zapdos then Articuno. Well, for them, Articuno is the highest. Having a Groudon will be a miracle for the normal students. Star students like Ash, Gary, and Paul are very rare. That's why they're Kyogres. But now, here comes 3 other girls. And that princess... I can't believe she's a Rayquaza. That's .01% chance of becoming true! Well, not for me of course.

The guys continued on arguing about who May smiled at. I swear to Arceus that even Paul joined in. I looked at the 4 ladies' direction. They were hugging and telling my May something that I couldn't comprehend because of the noise. Oh, did I tell you my May? Okay, this I tell you. May Maple is going to be my first girlfriend. No, rather, she'll be my bride.

I was interrupted from my train of wonderful thoughts when the bastard of an old grump made a very loud screech of chalk with a scowl clearly saying 'Shut the eff up!'

We all shut up. He cleared his throat and assigned the girl's positions.

"Green. You'll sit at the right of Gary Oak's long table. He's my grandson so don't be nervous." Leaf just rolled her eyes at this statement. "Gary, raise your hand."

Gary complied and sexy thief (**Drew:** Well I figured she's sneaky.) walked over waving a goodbye at her friends. Professor looked over and gave off a small laugh. I know what's in his mind. They looked cute together.

Oak continued,"Waterflower. Go sit behind Ketchum. Ash, raise your hand."

Ash obeyed and Misty walked to sit next to idiot #1. Hugging my May before setting off.

"Berlitz, left of Paul Shinji. Raise your hand." Dawn nodded happily. She caressed bruenette's shoulder and merrily skipped off next to Paul. I gave her a sympathetic look, even though she didn't notice it. I feel sorry for the innocent girl...

"And lastly. Maple." I perked up and listened carefully. Curious of the lucky one who will eventually feel like he/she won in a lucky draw. "Go sit in a separate chair but in the same desk as Hayden." Upon hearing these words, I feel like jumping in the air like how Ash does after I gave him a piece of my popcorn. But of course I never did. That'll ruin my image. Instead, I flicked my hair, pulled a vacant chair and placed it next to mine. Winking at her after. To my surprise, she didn't faint like how women did whenever they see me. Instead, she grinned in a VERY cute way that made me blush. I tried to hide it of course. She approached me and my classmates gave a congratulating look while Green, Waterflower, and Berlitz gave me a death glare. I shrugged it off. I gently stood up and pulled the chair for her to sit in. "After you, my lady." I said while giving a bow with one hand on my chest. As expected, the females and half females (Homo) squealed and cheered for me. May's 3 best friends even gave me a small smile.

"Why thank you!" She said with her eyes closed in glee. She's very cheerful. But cute nonetheless. The scene ended with me smirking in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Drew was currently thinking about how lucky he is. His _future wife_ is right beside him. It was pleasurable to see the apple of his eye and the person he fell in love at first sight a few inches from his side. But it felt like they've met before. Although he couldn't put a finger on it. He decided to shrug it off and continued side staring at the girl. And the bell rang. Indicating lunch. The students of the class rushed to Drew and May's seat and began bombarding her questions. Completely ignoring him in the process.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"A redhead female asked.

"Are you a princess?" A blonde curled girls asked with dreamy eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" A random guy confidently asked.

They continued on asking pointless questions but were cut off silent when an ear-piercing screech that came from a certain Dawn Berlitz surfaced the Earth.

"SILEEEEENCE!" She shouted from the bottom of her lungs. The questionees silenced and looked at her. Then, another orange-haired female pushed through the crowd with a mallet on one hand.

"Don't dare touch her or else... You'll face DOOM!" She threatened.

"Now, get off her! Out!" Leaf exclaimed while jabbing her index finger to the gigantic door. May mouthed a thank you as the four of them dispersed from the room along with the crowd. The bruenette's Blaziken protecting her along the way.

After the swarm of people disappeared from sight, certain 4 guys remained in the room.

"So... What do you think of the transferees?" Grasshead asked while his hands in his pockets in an arrogant way.

"The last chick was gorgeous. Probably the best looking girl in school." Replied Gary as he put his playboy look on once again.

"Yeah! She's really pretty!" Ash said as he pumped his fist in the air. Paul scoffed at this but complied anyway. "I second the notion." He said.

"See? Even Paul agreed." Paul gave Gary a look. "But unfortunately, she's mine."

Drew smirked. He flipped his hair before continuing. "Really? Don't get your hope high, Gary. Always put in your head that I'm far way better than you. She probably likes me now."

"I agree that you're good looking but you lack flirtation. So, you're not better. Oh, and is our Drewy-kins in love?" Gray stated as he gave greenhair a teasing look. Paul and Ash's head perked up seemingly interested if their best friend is really in love with the girl. As if scripted, Drew's face flushed and he flicked his hair as he put on a fake frown with his eyes closed. "No I'm not. It's just a simple physical attraction." He confidently said. The 3 remaining lads gave him a 'Yeah Right' look and sighed.

Ash consolingly patted Drew's back as he opened his mouth and spoke. "Too bad. The three of us like her."

Gary gave a nod and Paul raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Huh? And I thought Gary likes Leaf, Ash like Misty, and Paul like Dawn."

The guys gave the top coordinator a quizzical look as if he was insane.

Gary threw Drew (**A/N: **Hey! That rhymes!) an amused look and shook his head.

"Dude, I admit the girl is sexy and tempting. But, there's something about May that draws me to her. Well, she is beautiful. Much more prettier than Leaf. And she's a Rayquaza. Like you! That means she's good at battles and studies!" Gary paused for a while and continued, "To simply put it straight... Leaf is nothing compared to May."

"Hmm..." Drew mumbled and finally gave up. "Okay... How 'bout you, Ash?"

Upon hearing his name, the food loving trainer automatically blushed. He looked down at his feet and started twiddling his index fingers. "Well... Misty's cute and all but... I fell like May's much more fun to be with... And she looks like a genius and she can help me with Algebra..."

Chartreuse boy gave him looked at him unconvinced, but let the subject drop anyway. He knew Ash's struggle for words. "So, Paul. Do you like Dawn?"

Paul raised an eyebrow and scowled at him, crossing his arms at the same time. "I Do Not Like Troublesome Girls." He simply said.

Drew shrugged it off and decided to walk to the cafeteria with his 3 best friends.

**Lines**

***AT THE CAFETERIA/CANTEEN**

**Normal POV**

The girls sat peacefully at the different colored table in the cafeteria. The table they're seating on is ebony black instead of the rest of ivory white. It also has the initials GPAD in a big, bold, dark green font at the center of the table.

"Hey Misty! Remind me why I ordered risotto again?" Asked Dawn while stabbing her risotto using her fork.

"Well, you said you wanted something new." Reminded Misty then eating a mouthful of spaghetti.

Leaf wandered her eyes off her spicy fried chicken (**A/N: **In my story, they have normal animals for the sole purpose of eating them. :D) and landed them on May's lunch. "It's really rare for you to eat mushroom steak." Commented the mid-back bruenette. The other bruenette lifted her eyes off her food and into the sexy thief. "Well, like Dawn, I want something new." They started giggling and continued eating. But Misty saw that something is wrong. All people were staring at them and whispering privately. She brushed it off and ate her big burger. Just when she's about to take another bite, a hand on her shoulder surprised her, and caused her onto looking up and eye locked with a glaring Paul.

"What do you want?" Misty said while putting her burger down and glaring with equal intensity.

"You do realize that this is our private table. Nobody dares sitting here." An arrogant smirk and trademark hair flip greeted them.

"Well, sorry we don't know! And last time I checked, we are all equals here." Orange hair exclaimed sounding pissed.

"Dudette. Sorry, but you've got to learn that a Rayquaza is far way higher than Kyogre's like us. You oughtta consider that Moltres is the lowest; Zapdos is higher than Molters; Articuno is the higher than both birds; Groudon is higher than the three birds; Kyogre is higher than MZAG and Rayquaza is the mightiest. So Drew practically has control over everything." Gary confidently lectured.

"Thank you for your obvious lesson Mr. Playboy.! But did you already forget about our Rayquaza? May, show them." Leaf snapped and pushed the cute bruenette forward.

May shook her head and looked at Drew. "I'm completely aware that what they're saying is true, but I don't think being in bad terms will benefit us. So, I would like to ask if you would let us eat together with you. Since the table is big enough for the eight of us." Sapphire eyes peace made as she held out her hand for emerald eyes to shake.

Drew smirked and grabbed her hand. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> LOL. I'm too lazy to write.

**Drew:** What in the world is wrong with useless lazy people today?

**Clarizza:** I dunno Mr. Perfect. In any plausible ways, go lap with May.

**May:** What's that that your saying?

**Clarizza:** What I mean is smooch, you two.

**Drew:** (***Smirks) **I would love that.

**Misty:** Dam* you pervert! Cad! Beast! Don't dare touch her!

(***Hits Drew with mallet and sends him flying off)**

**Clarizza:** Aww... You don't have to hit Drewy-kins with that much force...

**Drew:** (***Smirks) **Do you seriously think I will be that easy?

**Misty:** Drew! How'd you get here easily?

**Drew:** That was a dummy you hit, Dummy.

**May:** Hey! Don't insult my friends like that!

**Dawn:** Yeah! You perverted guys! You made me remember the day when Paul looked under my skirt!

**Paul:** Troublesome. Only Gary would do that.

**Gary:** (***Smirks) **Want me to demonstrate? (***Flips Leaf's skirt up)**

**Leaf: (*Hits Gary with an uppercut) **F**k you pervert! Cad! Beast!

**Ash:** (***Stops eating crackers) **What's going on? Oh... **(*Faints after seeing Drew and May kissing)**

**Clarizza: **Ummm... Next time is lunch date! Review! **(*Scurries out of the scene)**


	3. Important Notice You have to read

**Authoress' Note: **

Hey Guys! I'll be updating on Friday, 'Kay?

Oh, right. Dudes and dudettes, I know some of you are complaining about them being OOC or whatever. But... I did it on purpose. I want it to fit in my plot. 'Kay? I have secrets about the story that's yet to be revealed. So... Please don't complain. You don't know what's in my mind unless you're a psychic, right? Yey! Anyway... You'll be surprised for the next 2 chapters! It's major DRAMA! LOL. Anyways. Hope you 100+ guys who recently read this story review and comment on how to improve. I'm a newbie. You dig? Anyway... I love you guys!

**What I know:**

May is short tempered and always arguing with Drew. I know, I know... But, in my story, she's cheerful. And faking her happiness. That's what I want you to know.

Drew is arrogant and cool. I know. But in this story, he's the same with minor changes. He doesn't tease May or whatsoever. He just flirts. Okay?

Paul is the same. But with minor sweetness when it comes to Dawn.

Dawn is overly hyperactive.

Misty does not fight with Ash. But overly protective when it comes to May.

Ash is stupid.

Gary is a playboy. LOL. But I changed him to flirting with Leaf only. That's later.

Leaf has a frantic inner-self. But still seductive and I made her fight with Gary.

Okay? It's all cleared.

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	4. Happy Birthday Leafy!

**EXTRA CHAPTER (NOT INCLUDED IN PLOT)**

**Disclaimer: MysticForest44 does not own Pokemon**

**Happy Birthday Leafy!**

**Leaf's POV**

I blocked my sight from the blazing sun that recently greeted me 5 minutes ago.

"Yawn..." I yawned as I stretched one arm and the other hand gently tapping my mouth.

I got out of my bed and fixed it very neatly. I don't like seeing wrinkles in anything I own. It's annoying. Okay, enough of that. I stretched my arms once again and groggily entered my bathroom. I looked at the mirror and inspected my face thoroughly. Eye bags? No trace. Wrinkles? Smooth face. Dark spots? Fair skin. Black heads? Nothing. Pimples? Impossible. Oily face? Oh My God... Yuck! Why's my face greasy? Sh*t!

I washed my face gently with beauty facial cream and dried it with my forest green face towel. I looked once again and noticed... Nothing. Good. Why am I so aggravated with my face you ask? Well, it's how I live. You see, I'm born with a beautiful face. Ever since my parents abandoned me because of lack of money to support me, I supported my own. I took advantage of my facial figures and applied for different jobs. Honorable ones, not slutty. I applied to be a waitress, I got accepted without second thoughts. I barged into business opportunities, and everybody bought my goods. I applied at a Maid Latte Cafe, and costumers went up 10x since I worked there. That was the highest earning job I made before. Yes, before. 'Cause now, I was hired as a personal maid for this rich guy. And I must admit, he's handsome.

It also seems like the guy has a thing for me, too. I don't know if he does that to somebody else but, he always hits on me. Giving me occasional pay raise every now and then, giving me bouquets of various flowers, and always telling me cheesy stuffs. Not that I mind, though. The pay raise is high, too. I promise I can build my own villa with just last month's pay. Putting those aside, I'm up for work now.

I put on my casual clothes, I wouldn't walk along the streets in a maid outfit, you know. And placed the uniform inside my duffel bag. I walked along my small room and was headed for the door when I passed the calendar. I stood in front of it and ripped a page, folded it neatly, and threw it in the trash can. I looked once again and noticed a date with a dark green circle around it and a birthday cake below. I knew it. It's June 1. Which means I'm 1 year older. I'm 20 now. *Sigh... No more teenage fun for me... And I'm still single... I dumped all my suitors keeping in mind that all of them cannot support my needs...

I shook my head and walked past the door and locked it tight. I passed through the streets and into several people who kept their eyes glued on me. Wolf whistling in the instance for males. And adoring eyes or glaring daggers for females. I don't care. I love being beautiful. I manage to survive.

After walking through several blocks of streets, I finally made it to my destination. The biggest mansion in all Kanto. Located in Cinnabar island. This is where my master lives.

I stood in front of the door and tapped the door knocker with enough force. No answer. I repeated. Still no answer. I was getting irritated so I pushed through the double doors and found... Nothing. Well, that was a surprise. Normally, my co-maids will come back and forth bustling through different chores. Making sure that not even a single spot can be seen. I walked slowly inside and roamed my eyes around, and sighted the flower vase with a green birthday card beside it. I eyed it suspiciously and saw that the card is engraved with 'Leaf' in gold letters. Which means, it's for me. I opened it carefully and read it slowly, it says "Leaf, look under and follow what you think is odd.". I complied and glanced under me. Indeed, 'twas white dashes that approached my eyes. I followed it.

It lead to the halls with letters occasionally appearing on the ground. The first was H. I passed another and a P was seen. Next is an A. Then a Y, and then another P. I passed a jumbled packed of words which was arranged like this: BTHIDRAY and LOOK UP IN FRONT OF YOU. That was strange... I looked and realized that I was standing in front of the master door. But something was different. It has a relatively big Oak Leaf attached to it. I looked closer. On the leaf was a message written by a sharpie marker that says: "Open it."

I did. I gently pushed the door open and was mesmerized by what I saw. The big bedroom is dark... Really dark. With only lines of green colored candles shaped like an arrow lighting the way. I was curious, so I followed it. It led to a room which is not dark anymore, rather, it's bright. Thin vines were wrapped around the railings and occasional ivy flowers sprouting on it. In the middle of the balcony is the delicate crystal coffee table with matching crystal chairs. The expensive chinaware sat in the center tempting me with the cookies placed on it. I secretly picked one and my eyes widened when I saw the scenery outside. Or rather, down. Oak leaves are scattered in a neat manner forming a message in the wide garden.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEAF. It says.

I was shocked, really. No one has done this to me before. Just then, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. Alerted, I kicked the intruder in the guts. It fell backwards. And, do you know the expression on my face? Yes, shocked. The man on the floor had a spiky brown hair and a handsome face. Damn. Did I just kick Gary Oak? My master?

I quickly rushed towards his stomach clutching figure and apologized quickly. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry master! How much pain did I cause you? I'll accept any punishment for doing such a reckless thing!"

Then, he grabbed both my arms and inched his face near mine. "Really? Do you know what punishment will befall on you now that we're alone? No worries. I forced the maids for a day-off and my grandpa is on a journey. Nobody will see us like this." He said with a glint of deviousness in his smirk. I tried to release myself, failing miserably. He's way too strong for me. I was afraid... What will he do? Kill me? No... I don't want my first love to do that to me... Yes, I confess. I do love him. Genuinely. And not for survival. I love him deep within my heart.

He inched closer again. Now, our noses are touching. I was getting nervous every split second. Then, when I thought he was about to touch my lips, he passed it and directed to my ear instead. His breath is very tingling. It felt like all my blood contents rushed to my face.

"Happy Birthday, Leaf..." He said in a whisper. So that was what the jumbled letters are saying... I was surprised that he knew this day. Even more when he mouthed another sentence.

"I know this is so sudden but... Leaf Green," He whispered as he pulled out a tiny forest green box out of his pockets and continued, "Will you marry me?"

Yes, indeed. This is the happiest June 1 of my life.

* * *

><p>How 'bout that guys? That's just a simple one-shot dedicated to Leaf on her birthday. Yes, today is LeafGreen's birthday. By the way, I told this earlier but, this is just a special/extra chapter. It's not included in the plot. So don't confuse yourselves okay? I love you all! Oh, and yeah, No other pokemon characters will appear in this author's note. It's just a private moment for me and only me.

P.S: What do you think? Huh? Oak, Leaf. What a cute name! Right? Please REVIEW! Come on! Don't be stingy! Even a simple "This is cute!" makes me happy! I'll write more if you motivate me! :D

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	5. Past? Part 1!

**Clarizza:** Hell-o guyz!

**Dawn:** Hi there Rizz-chan!

**Clarizza:** Hey Dawn... Wait... Why are there tears in your eyes?

**Dawn:** Be-because... (***Sniffle)**

**Clarizza:** ...Wanna share it?

**Dawn:** I-I... Paul doesn't like me!

**Clarizza:** Why? What did he do?

**Dawn:** H-he k-kissed me!

**Clarizza:** ...What's wrong with that?

**Dawn:** (***Wipes tears away and starts laughing hysterically) **Hahaha! Fooled you! I'm just practicing my drama skills!

**Clarizza: **Okay. That 'aint funny.

**Dawn:** I know right!

**Paul:** Troublesome. (***Smacks Dawn into a kiss)**

**Clarizza: **I umm.. Err.. I don't own Pokemon...

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Normal POV**

5 minutes of silence...

"WHAAAAAAT?" Leaf, Dawn, and Misty screeched, nearing their faces to May with a very shocked look. The guys just covered their ears protectively, Blaziken/Zero is covering his master's ears while enduring the pain, Pikachu was startled, and Delcatty gave a cold glare.

"Aww come on gals! It's not going to be that bad. Simply eating lunch while minding their own businesses. That's all."

Leaf placed her pinky on her chin and thought for a while. "Argh! Alright!" She exhaled, sighing in defeat.

"Weeeeell... If May said so, then okay." Dawn chirped happily with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Misty just gave a simple "Hmph." While crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's set then! The eight of us will eat merrily!" Ash exclaimed gleefully.

The guys got their respective extra seats and flopped down across the girls. As expected, they ate minding their own businesses. Gary was eating while staring at May and giving occasional glances at Leaf, who returns them and frequently blushes. Paul has his eyes glued to his curry and Dawn was eating preppily. Ash was, as usual, eating his food like a pig and never notices Misty half smiling at him. Drew was eating fancily and felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw May nibbling on her dessert while watching him bite pieces and pieces of his turkey. He placed his fork down casually and returned her stare. They locked their gazes and looked deep into each others' dephts of beautiful eyes. No, it's not the staring contest that will make you laugh your guts out of embarrassment. But a stare with warmth and a comfortable feeling. They stayed like this for a good 4 minutes and was broken by a happy-go-lucky Dawn.

"Since it's still an hour before next period starts, and I have an empty bottle of milk with me, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Berlitz excitingly said.

"Yes! A way of breaking the awkward silence!" Ash said. Obviously hinting that he's on with the plan.

"Pff. Child's game." Paul opposed with closed eyes and folded arms.

Misty threw the remaining and wrapper of her burger in the trash can, and leaned back. "Yeah. We don't want it."

"It's stealing of privacy." Leaf said as-a-matter-of-fact ly.

"Then that's good. We will know each other deepest darkest secrets." Gary retorted at Leaf. The lass glared at him and snapped back. "Is that a good thing? We don't even know you and we'll be exposing secrets to strangers? Pfft. What a joke."

"Oh yeah, sorry for not properly introducing ourselves." Drew butted. "I'm Drew Hayden, by the way. Oh, and don't worry girls, we already know you. Considering that you already introduced."

"I'm Ash Ketchum. Call me Ash!" The trainer grinned and patted the Pikachu on his shoulder. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Gary Oak. Grandson of Professor Oak. A ladies man." Gary introduced as he gently lifted May's hand and kissed it. Not really aware that it's actually Leaf's.

"You b**lsh*t! Don't touch me filthy pervert!" Oak looked up and saw Green's face red in anger. He looked surprised at first, but then, smirked. He caressed the girl with the leg warmer's (Refer to chapter 1) hand and neared his face to hers. Gary's counterpart blushed furiously and retorted at him by smacking him in the face. Thus, starting a fight.

The remaining lasses and lads sweat dropped anime style and continued on their businesses.

Paul scoffed coldly and sent a glare at Dawn. "Paul Shinji. Very nice to meet you Troublesome." He said sarcastically.

Dawn's face heated up and angrily shouted at Paul's ears, "My name is not Troublesome! IT'S DAWNBREAK MOONLIGHT VONOVICH FRELIA!"

Misty stepped at her feet and waved her hands in front of the 3 guys in a nervous way. "Urm! She's err.. Saying that sarcastically! In no way is she a a member of the Frelian Court! She's just Dawn Berlitz! What she said is her name in her own fantasies! Yes! That's right! Eh he he..."

"Umm... Yeah! Sorry about that! I'm crazy you know! Lalalalala! I'm a princess in my Frelian wonderland! La~!" Dawn quickly said in a sing sang voice while dancing around like a lunatic.

The guys sweat dropped and also May. Although there's a hint of fidgeting in her legs. The guys decided to shrug it off.

"Sooooo... A-are we going to continue our game?" Covered Dawn, waving the air of nervousness off.

"NO!" Misty, Leaf, and Paul said in unison.

"We're going to play. As a Rayquaza, I order the 3 of you to agree. We will play the game. Aren't we? _May?.._" He commanded with a hint of flirtation in the last part and winked at May. Expecting her to faint or blush. But for his surprise, she just merely smiled and nodded.

"Drew is right. It'll be fun!" She said merrily. With pink and yellow flowers blooming animatedly in the background. (**A/N: **Much like Hunny-senpai of Ouran High School Host Club's background whenever he speaks. :D)

The guys blushed and the girls giggled, agreeing completely. The 3 ladies hate it whenever she does this. It's just too adorable to resist.

And thus, the spin the bottle begins.

Dawn got her empty milk bottle and started spinning the bottle in the middle of the _wide _table. While the humans are playing, the pokemon are happily eating the variety of pokeblocks and poffins made by their masters. Back to the game...

The milk bottle started spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning, fast, medium, slow, slower, and it stopped. It landed on Leaf. Dawn smiled happily and approached Green.

"Leaf! Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay! If ever you get trapped in a deserted island for the rest of your life, who of these 4 guys would you rather be with?" Asked Dawn with her dreamy eyes full of expectations.

Leaf furrowed her brow and was about to open her mouth open when Dawn cut her off. "You can't say no one or other answer than Gary, Paul, Ash, or Drew. And you can't answer 'Or' or the comma."

"Wha-! Oh well..." Brunette #2 **(A/N: **Let's say May is brunette #1. :D) placed her hands on her alp and looked anywhere but her friends. "Of course I would pick someone who I actually talked to. Maybe, just maybe, G-g-gary.." She silently said.

"What was that? I didn't hear that? Could you repeat it louder?" Gary fakely asked while leaning his ear near Leaf.

"Y-you idiotic deaf! I-I said I-I'd..."

"Stop stuttering, it's annoying." Paul spat coldly.

"I SAID I'D RATHER SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN A DESERTED ISLAND WITH GARY OAK! THERE! HAPPY?"

The people in the cafeteria looked at her, shocked. Shocked of what she just said. "Wha-what?" She asked sheepishly.

"...You don't need to shout it out in the world, you know... But I'm flattered that you actually said those loving words dedicated for me. And the whole school knows it." Gary said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

"I SAID I'D RATHER SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN A DESERTED ISLAND WITH GARY OAK! THERE! HAPPY?"

Those words came out of Leaf's mouth. And I'm flattered. Really. Even though it's just a game. I don't know. When she said that, I felt twists and turns in my stomach. It felt like someone tickled my intestines. And I felt heat rushing to my cheeks. I'm burning up. I've actually felt this before. For a girl in my past that I really don't remember...

_FLASHBACK_

_I was in the garden with my female best friend. She was really cute. We're always together everyday. Rain or shine, storm or hail. Probably because our parents arranged us together. I thought I've always liked her as if she was my sister. But one time,once I saw her face, I felt something... Odd. And I asked her about this. _

"_Hey, I think I'm sick. I feel like I have butterflies fluttering in my stomach and I fell like I have a fever. My face turns all red! I have an abnormal heartbeat, it's fast! And you know what, that only occurs when I see you!" _

"_Huh? Oh. Oh! My mother told me something, I mean exactly how you're feeling now! She told me that whenever she sees daddy, she feels those symptoms! And my mommy said that she realized that she's only in love! And guess what, I feel the same when I see you too!" _

"_Really? Does that mean we're in love with each other?" _

"_Yes! We're in love! Like couples!" _

"_Aren't adults supposed to get married when they're in love? That means I have to marry you! Yey!"_

"_Yey! Remember our promise! Someday, when we grow up, at the exact same place, our hearts will be together."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Though I don't remember the girl, I remember the promise. But sorry, promises are meant to be broken. I can never see you again. And if we ever meet, I won't remember you at all... But why does it feel like we'll encounter again? Or better, we already passed each other? Ugh, don't confuse yourself Gary. Right now, what's important is that I realized... I don't really like May. But I love her... Leaf, that is. OKAY! My resolution is... Hook myself and Leaf together! And one more thing... I will make Drew realize that he's madly in love with May!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Don't be so full of yourself mister!" Leaf countered back. She was about to add more but Dawn ushered her to take a sit and spin the bottle. She did so. And the bottle landed on Misty.

Leaf at Misty with evil eyes. Misty flinched a _little_ at this. "Sooo... Misty. Truth or DARE?" She spat out the last part as if challenging Misty onto it. Misty, being the competitent one of the group, chose dare. "Dare." She said with eyes full of fighting spirit.

"Mistake no. 1. You fell for my trap. Mistake no. 2. This is not a challenge of physical theme. But a challenge of your guts. Mistake no. 3. There's no backing out or saying I can't do things like that!" She said with an obvious smirk.

Misty scoffed. Did she already forget she has plenty of those? "Who cares? I have plenty of guts. And I never back out!"

"Oh yeah? Then I dare you to... Lick Ash's face."

Misty and Ash's face became scarlet while the others burst out laughing. "Nice... One... Leaf! Hahahaha!" Gary complimented in between laughs while clutching his stomach on one hand and the other one intertwined with hers. She blushed at this.

The water pokemon trainer regained her composure and glared at bruenette #2, "Fine."

Misty went on the other side of the table and leaned forward to the Pikachu trainer. Slowly letting out her tongue and surfaced on his cheeks. As Misty made contact with him, Ash then felt a fragment of memory from his long forgotten past.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey there Ash! Look at what I have!" _

"_Oh wow! Vanilla ice cream!"_

_Though I don't remember her name or even recall her face, I knew she had always been my first love. We were still kids, like 5-ish back then. I don't know, I just feel like she's my soul mate. She's so cute and everything. A very sweet girl. She's also a real lady, she dresses in a fancy way. Both my parents like her and they arranged her to me reminding that she is my bride when we get older. I can't wait for that day. _

_We started eating the vanilla ice cream that she brought. I'm eating the right side and she's on the left side. We started licking and accidentally, I went too far to the right and she got too far to the left. Which caused our lips to collide. She backed away and gently touched her lips, then looked at me with her gorgeous eyes. _

"_A-Ash? Are you still my fiance?" _

"_Yes, of course. Who told you not? I really love you. And forever will."_

"_Thanks." _

_And she kissed me gently on the lips._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hmmm... I don't remember her... Not at all... All that I know is that she used to be my fiance. And that she has long and wavy hair. Wait, why did I recall this anyway? Because I felt the spark like before. Misty's touch feels like hers... But something's off... This feels better... Wait, don't tell me... Okay. This is the spark I felt before. Only better. After I felt the spark, she told me she love me. And I love her too. Which means that I love Misty. And not May. Wait, if I'm in love with Misty, then what about the girl? We promised we will love each other, forever... But, I've heard before that promises are meant to be broken. Maybe this is the time? It's possible to still love her but impossible to meet her again. So, I've got to move on. I love Misty. But I feel sorry for feeling love for May just hours ago and just abandon her like it was nothing... Wait, I KNOW! Drew told us that it's just a mere attraction. I'll prove him wrong! I'll hook them up!

LINES

**Clarizza:** (***Looks around for Pokemon characters) **Whew, they're not here. Okay. Time to ask questions! What do you think of the story so far? It's turning to drama! Well, it's practically only romance but... Anyway, remember what Dawn said about her name? Somethings really fishy huh? Okay, I'll give you hints. They have deep secrets. Separate for the girls and boys. The boys don't remember anything in the past and the girls have status. And what status is that you ask? Piecing the story together would probably give you a big hint. Okay. So currently, this is only day one. I don't know why it's so long... Next chapter will also be day one. I divided the guys' fragments of memories. So, next chapter will be Paul and Drew's memory. Be excited with Drew's memory fragment! It'll have a huge impact on the story. Oh, and do you think the girls are related to the past? I'll give you another hint. 25% Yes, 50% No, and 25% Maybe are chances of my question. They're just chances though. It may be the other way round! :D Please Review! I need at least 15 reviews to update! LOL.

P.S: I promised that I'll update tomorrow but... Since you're all so kind to me and gave me 10 review already, might as well as give you this!

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	6. Past? Part 2!

**Clarizza:** Hey there guys! I'm back!

**Drew:** Hey there. (***Hums merrily)**

**Clarizza:** Why so happy?

**Drew:** Oh nothing. May and I just did something last night.

**Clarizza:** (***Gasp) **Wha-what do you mean?

**Drew:** We made a baby-

**Clarizza:** What the heck? You pervert! This story is rated T! Not M! Stop exposing private stuffs! And don't drag innocent May into something ludicrous!

**Drew:** ...You mean making baby treecko clothes is for Matured audiences only?

**Clarizza:** Huh? You're only making clothes? Okay... Well, I do not own Pokemon. I will be a priestess in Drew and May's wedding if I do. :D

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Normal POV**

After Misty's dare, she won't stop blushing madly. Ash doesn't seem to mind Misty's spit though. So, the game continued. Misty spun the bottle and it spun around. Stopping at Paul. The tomboy glared at him first, but then dropped it off and asked Paul the usual question. "Truth." Purple blob simply said. Misty mouthed an inaudible 'cocky bastard' before thinking of an embarrassing question. When she can't think of any, she just simply asked the clichéd question.

"So, Paul. Who is your first love?"

Paul paused for a while then glared at Misty, "None of your business." He coldly said.

"Hey! That's no fair! You have to answer her question." Dawn said as she jabbed her finger on Paul's chest, her face merely inches apart. Just about when Leaf is near to pushing her onto purple hair, she quickly backed away. But not before noticing the slightest shade of pink that crept on Paul's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I'm confused, so confused. Why the hell did that girl make me think twice? I was always sure of myself. I was confident. The only girl that made me so confused is... That girl...

_FLASHBACK_

"_And that's how you do it! Friends are always there whenever and wherever! It's so blah blah blah blah blah. Hey, Paul? Paul? PAAAAUUUUL!" _

"_Uh, oh. What? What do you want from me?" _

"_You've been spacing out. And I was in the climax!"_

"_Yeah, right." _

"_Why are you like that? That's the very reason why you have no friends!"_

"_But I have you..."_

"_Friend? I'm not your friend!" _

_That time... What she said hurt me. Hurt my heart and soul. I don't know why, why does this girl have a large impact on me? I thought she was my friend... My only friend. She promised me that she will never leave me. Yet, why did she say that horrible sentence? Does she not care about me after all? Did she hang out with me just to obey her parents' orders? Large possibility. She is a very obedient girl. Though loudmouthed at times, she never refused an order. She respects people older than her, and does anything she can with her little hands to help them. That's what I like about her. Yes, she is troublesome. Yet very comfortable to be with._

"_Then, what am I to you?"_

"_More than a friend. More than a best friend. You're my fiancé. You're my love..."_

"_Love? You love me? But isn't love supposed to be felt by husband and wife?"_

"_Yes. And we will be! Silly, that's why we're fiancés. To get married when we're older! So, promise me. Never leave until that day comes, okay?"_

"_... Yes, I promise."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I couldn't remember her face. Not anything. I don't even remember why we were separated. She promised me... I promised... We made a promise! We will never leave each other's side until that day comes! But, is it possible? To be reunited with her? Again? So many questions... I don't know what's real from what's not...

"A girl from the past that I can't remember." I said, with a hint of sadness in my voice. They must have heard it to let it drop.

Yes, the girl from my past... Made me feel something warm. Instead of the usual coldness in my heart. She made me feel. She made me feel love... But in a different way. Not in an overly romantic way. She made me feel confusion in my precise mind. And this girl in front of me now, she mad me feel the same. And maybe, just maybe, she might melt my ice cold heart. Dawn Berlitz, I am in love with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It's now Paul's turn to spin the bottle. He complied. It spun, round and round. As if in slow motion, the bottle kept spinning slowly. Until it stopped. Pointing at Drew. He smirked and flipped his hair. Before Paul could even ask the question, he pointed out his answer. "Dare, I'm not afraid of any of Paul's dare. Pretty much of it sucks and lacks fun anyway." he mockingly said. Paul glared at him, and pointed at Gary. "I'll let him make your dare then."

Gary smirked evilly. He knew exactly what to do. He crossed his arms and looked at grass head with a challenging look. While chartreuse returned it with a 'bring it on' cocky smirk.

Little Oak's smirk grew even bigger. _'This is going to be fun!' _He thought.

"I dare you... To kiss May on the cheek!"

"Hey! Hey! HEY! This is not fair! This is discrimination! Change the dare." Dawn said as the ladies, excluding May who was just smiling cheekily, gave a death glare. Gary flinched at this. But even so, he won't give up his match making moment.

"Oh yeah? Do you call licking Ash's face fair? It's even gross since his cheek is totally wet while a simple kiss is warm! You should consider that! You're the one being unfair!" He retorted while giving a victorious smirk. The girls were speechless. Yes, they will be unfair. And May hates it if people were not given equal chances. "Fine. But just for one second!" Misty yelled as she eyed Drew.

Drew smirked and thought about how lucky he is this day. Then, he approached May, tilted her face up then sideward, and leaned in. He started closing his eyes, and when he made contact with her cheek, a rush of electricity ran through his veins. And before he knew it, he was in another world.

* * *

><p>He looked around, it's filled with nothing other than the fading colour of gray and white. Vintage style. He was wandering off and thinking how he got here when a flash of blinding light appeared in front of his eyes. He slowly opened his emerald orbs and surprised to be in front of his 5 year old self. Only now he realized that he is not in another world, but in a fragment of his memory.<p>

He was standing there. Rather, the little him was standing there. In front of the diamond fountain. He is still in his formal attire like the ones worn by a prince, he was being snowed on. He was waiting for someone to come. Just then, a girl that is about a year younger than him approached. She was very beautiful, even in the blinding darkness. You can figure that she's wearing a dress those of a princess. Drew can't see the girl's face. But he knew she was the one who changed him.

The little boy stepped forward and hugged the girl tightly, which she returned it warmly. She looked deep into his eyes, and gently spoke.

"Drew..." The angelic voice said.

"-" Drew can't hear what the little him said. But he figured that it's the girl's name.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I just feel like, you're not my friend anymore. You're... Something more." The little chartreuse haired boy said.

"I know that we're fiancés and all but... I just want you to know that... You touched my heart. My soul. You changed my life and all my goals. I've read this in various novels in the genre of romance but, this is exactly how I feel." The little boy breathed and looked deeper into her eyes.

"Love is blind. And from the moment I first met you, this feeling grew. I knew. I knew... That my heart was blinded by you."

The girl had teary eyes. She's about to cry. Not in sadness, but in glee. She raised both her hands, and gently placed it on his cheeks. She slowly moved it towards her beautiful face, and placed his soft lips on her own. They confessed their love, exactly the time of the year's first sunrise. And they knew, that they were meant to be.

A year passed by since the pure confession happened. He was 6 and she was 5. They've seen a lot together.

He saw her smile, he saw her cry.

He'd always watch her sleep for a while.

He knew he'd be the father of her child.

And spend their lifetime together.

He knew her fears and she knew his.

They used to have doubts but now they're fine.

And he knew, that everything is true.

This he swear, he cannot live without her...

But everything must come to an end. Not everything is beautiful. Not everything is fun. There comes a day when you need to forget the one you love. And forgetting someone you love is like remembering someone you never knew...

"Drew, we're moving." The chartreuse haired lady said.

"Yes mother. We are moving. Even if we're sleeping. Because the parietal lobe of our cerebrum orders continues movement of the body for it is needed to stay alive. An example of such movement is breathing." The seven year old Drew confidently stated.

The beautiful lady sighed. "Drew, I am not testing your intellectual skills. What I'm pertaining to is the obvious. We're moving out of this nation. We're moving back to the land you were born. Rausten."

The young master slammed his hands on her mother's desk. He couldn't believe this. He just can't. Maybe she's just joking. "But mother! What about Maryiana?"

The Drew of the present thought for a while. 'Maryiana? That's the girl's name? How beautiful. Perfectly fitting a lovely lady like her.

The little Drew continued his complaints, "Aren't we supposed to get married? Mother, I love her! I thought you understand!"

Lady Valdoroughayden shook her head and slammed with her hands with more force. She leaned in and snapped at her son's face. "Drew! You don't get anything you want!" She looked at his terrified face and softened up. "In life, you need to sacrifice something and move on. It's always for the better. Whatever happens to you is already planned by Arceus. It plans everything even before you were born. It knows what it's doing. All you have to do is accept what happened and move on. Move on. I hope you understand..." The pretty lady cooed.

Drew trusts his mother. He really does. And now he believes that moving back is what's best for both Maryiana and him. "I understand, Mother. When are we leaving?"

The lady looked at his son with loving eyes. And then back to her strict side. "Today. At this very moment. Let's go now." She sternly said.

"Huh? But mother! I haven't said goodbye to Maryiana yet!"

"You don't need to say goodbye." She said with a little bit of cruelty inside. But then softened up again. "It'll only hurt her more if she sees you leaving her... It's best to leave unnoticed. So she won't bear too much pain."

Drew understood this and nodded. He doesn't want to see his beloved crying. They will never meet again... They'll be too far away.

Lady Valdoroughayden, or better known as Lady L'Arachel, held her son's hands and led him to the plane. Where his father, Sir Ephraim, is waiting. He patted his heir's head gently and led his family to their seats in their private jet plane.

They're about to take off when Drew heard his name being called from outside.

"DREW! DREW! DREW!" It shouted. That voice, it can't be... He looked outside the window and saw a little frail girl running to catch up with them. "Maryiana..." He mumbled.

"DREW! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shouted desperately as tears welled down her porcelain face. "WE PROMISED, RIGHT? YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME! RIGHT?"

The plane was took off. And soon, it was flying. While Maryiana kept running and crying. "DREW! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" That was the last that he heard from her beautiful voice... "Maryiana..." He whispered, and he felt a single tear rolling down his face.

* * *

><p>The present Drew stood there, shocked. What his mother said replayed over and over in his mind.<p>

_You don't get anything you want!_

_In life, you need to sacrifice something and move on._

'Yes, indeed. I need to sacrifice and move on. Sacrifice and move on... But, we made a promise, right? Is it true that promises are meant to be broken? Yes, indeed. They are. And Maryiana and I... Are really meant to be. We're meant to be broken. Shattered into pieces. I've got to move on and forget her. Forget Maryiana. Forget my first love... Learn from yesterday, live for today, and hope for tomorrow... Learn to forget her. Love what I have today. And make sure to never get her out of my grasp. _May_.'

* * *

><p>Drew was sent back to reality when a mallet suddenly came flying and towards him. Fortunately, he dodged in time. "What was that for?" He asked Misty very coolly.<p>

"You, lover boy, was told to kiss her for only a second. And guess what? You're kissing her for two seconds now!" Misty as-a-matter-of-fact ly said as she swung her mallet one more time. Grass head ducked skilfully with enough time to kick her mallet out of her grasp.

Drew looked at May with soft eyes and spoke, "Your cheeks are soft." He flirtatiously complimented. May just smiled at him warmly and thanked him. "Thank you. Your hair is soft. It brushed through my neck." Drew smirked at her and she continued, "Plus, it's an adorable shade of chartreuse. My favourite colour." (**A/N: **In my story, her favourite colour is chartreuse. Leaf likes dark green.)

Green headed coordinator blushed a bit at this. Ash gestured him to spin the bottled but he waved his hands indicating a no. "15 minutes before next class starts. It takes 10 minutes to walk to our class. So I better get going."

May looked at Leaf's watch and it is indeed 12:45 in the afternoon. "Oh, you're right! Let's get going or we'll be late!" When she looked up, she saw him already walking away. Before she could call up to him, he turned around and faced her.

"Oh, yeah. May," he took out something form his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it and saw that it's a thorn less red rose. "It's for being beautiful today." He said with a hair flip. He expects May to squeal and faint, but instead, she smiled. A genuine smile. Not those grins like she used before. "Thank you, Drew. I love these."

Drew blushed. He didn't expect her genuine smile will make her glow in and be 10x prettier than before. She's looks like she's even prettier than _her_. He returned the smile, ready to set off. But not before glancing back at her. "Yeah, and I hope you'll be as red as your roses when I kiss you next time." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Soooooo... How was it? DRAMA! Haha. What do you think about Maryiana? Oh yeah, Maryiana is _not_ Marina. Hmmm... Since I'm mean, I'll make her return to Drew's life! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! But please, don't hate Maryiana now. You don't know what I'm planning for her. She holds a major role. In major, I mean **MAJOR**. That's why, people, don't hate her. She's a part of May's status. You're asking what this status is? Then tune in for more! And if you want more, then **REVIEW**! Or else, I'll make Maryiana marry Drew and have 10 babies! And I'm planning it right now! BWAHAHAHA!

P.S.:

1. O.o The girls are not the guy's first loves? Who the heck are those? Omigosh! They'll ruin the hero/heroines' lives!

2. Maryiana is pronounced as Mar-Ya-Na. Kay?

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	7. Invitations

**Clarizza:** Hi guys! I'm back! With a brand new chapter!

**Drew:** Yeah. Another boring chapter.

**Clarizza:** Sigh... I know right?

**May:** Don't be discouraged! You're awesome!

**Clarizza:** Really? Oh May! I'll give you pink poffins later!

**May:** Really? Kyaa! My favorite!

**Clarizza:** Yeah right! But May... Are you sad because of my last chapter about Maryiana?

**May:** A bit...

**Clarizza:** Ayyyyyiiiiiieeeeee!

**May: **Iie! I'm not really jealous or anything! I-I already know the plot. And she's really not that bad...

**Drew:** Clarizza! Why did you show her? It won't excite her anymore!

**Clarizza:** But why do you want to- Ohhhh... You're interested to see her blush once her obliviousness is over eh?

**Drew:** N-no! She doesn't own Pokemon!

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Normal POV**

2 weeks passed since the girls transferred. All's well and they're really famous. They also had fan boys/girls swooning over them and hunting them down every time. They suffer the same pain the GPAD get into everyday. But less damage. You see, Leaf is very sneaky. They always manage to escape even before being spotted.

And putting aside the creepy fan girls, one thing grew. One things that we may call "Love". The girls grew fond of the boys over a short span of time and started on trusting them. Due to the fact that the eight of them are famous, both groups decided to hang out with one another and they believe that the other four hangs out with them genuinely. And not for the sole purpose of what we call "Friends with benefits".

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Ohhhhh... I can't believe it! I can't believe that Paul is really talking to me! Well... He talks with my best friends but not as frequently as how he chats to me! You know... Yeah, yeah. I know you don't know. So just stop it okay? Anyway... When I first met him, all I can think about is how anti social he is. And his purple hair creeps me! Oh don't get me wrong. I love purple. But you see, the day we transferred here, I saw a, guy? No. Girl? No... Both? Yeah. It's a faggot. The faggot was eating his purple toothpaste while moon walking ala Michael Jackson! Then, every once in a while, he sings "Thriller! Thriller Night!" and then kisses random guys who pass hi- it. And from that day on, I got a phobia for purple haired gays.

Good thing it was me who saw it. Not May. Oh Kyogre! The poor girl will be traumatized for the rest of her life! Our little treasure... Anyway, May hates homosexuals. She's always complaining about how Arceus didn't even write Homos in the list of it's creations. I don't know, but I'm starting to totally agree with her. But it's true, right?

Okay, enough about gays. Let's go back to Paul...

_Earlier this morning, I was walking in the hall alone to go to the Comfort Room to stitch the ripped part of my skirt frills close. But suddenly, I bumped into a very big rock and fell flat on my back. The needle I was playing with, which I don't even know why I'm doing, pricked my delicate thumb! _

"_Oh my! It's bleeding scarlet! My poor, poor thumb! Why did it deserve this!" I continued on pitying my elegant thumb when I heard someone say "Troublesome" and squatted at my front. His big hands **(Dawn: **Which is only 3 inches longer compared to my fingers, by the way.) reached for a water bottle and a tissue paper, damped it carefully, reached for my thumb, and started cleaning it. When the trace of blood is no where in sight, he pulled out an alcohol from his bag and was about to squeeze the contents off to my thumb, but I jerked it away. He gave me a questioning look and sighed._

"_Troublesome, the puncture is deep. It won't heal if you keep your stubborn attitude like that." Then, he reached from my thumb again. _

_I backed off and started crawling backwards. (**A/N: **The crawling backwards while in sitting position. Get the picture? :D) "Back off! I don't want that! It'll heal naturally anyway!" I stubbornly said and puffed my cheeks. _

_The purple haired dude, which is Paul, narrowed his eyes and went closer to my face. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks as he leaned in closer, closer, and closer, I kept my puffed up cheeks while he leaned a little bit closer again. Where now inches apart. I felt my eyelids drooping and eventually closed. I'm just waiting for a contact on my lips. But what I felt instead was a pair of hands that gently slapped my cheeks together, releasing the air I stored while puffing in the process. I opened my eyes and saw him back to his normal position again. _

"_You have to stop pouting and puffing. It's annoying." He then grabbed my hand and poured a good amount of alcohol onto my thumb. I was surely surprised!_

"_Eeeep! What are you doing?" I squeaked._

"_Giving first aid to your thumb. I was the one at fault anyway." _

_I eyed him one more time and softened up when I noticed that he's being sincere and his voice lacks the usual cold tone. He pulled out something out of his backpack again. I then noticed that it was a strip of band-aid. He held it out to my thumb and wrapped it around gently. Then, I noticed strange fluttering things inside my tummy. The first thing I thought of is if I'm hungry. But I'm not. I was sure of that because I ate 20 pancakes this morning... Hey! I'm not that big of an eater! May ate 50! 50 I tell you! Misty ate 20 too. And Leaf ate 15. I guess she's on a diet... But putting the problem somewhere in the corner, I really feel strange... *Sigh... I'll just brush it off for now and consult the girls later... _

"_There, done. You'll get better soon." He comforted with sweetness in his voice. I blushed. He must have noticed this because he stood up grumpily and mouthed a "I'll see you later troublesome." with the usual coldness in his voice and a letter attached to my band-aid. I unfolded it and it read, 'Troublesome, you have no choice but to be my tag battle partner at the end of the month. Don't be late. I'll see you around in the battlegrounds then, Dawn.' I felt a smile creeping to my lips as I watched him leave and then disappeared out of sight. It was then when I realized that I was still flat on my butt and gaping at his walking figure like a moronic crazy woman. But I don't care. What I pay attention right now is the warm and cozy feeling that I'm experiencing right now while thinking of him. Paul..._

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV (The same time as Dawn's) <strong>

What is going on with me? Argh! I'm so confused! Why am I so jumpy right now? Okay Misty, relax... Breath in, breath out. In, out, in, out. That's better. Need to stop my childish acts and be a sister figure to my best friends especially May. I need to be there to protect her no matter what. She's my treasure in life. But no, what you think is wrong. I'm not in love with her! Even if I might look like it, I'm not a complete tomboy! It's more like she's my sis- no. What I feel is motherly instinct. Why am I so devoted to her? That, I will not expose. Plus, it's not only me that treasures her. There's Leaf, Dawn, Zero (**A/N: **The nickname of May's Blaziken that I gave. :D), and Delcatty, and all her and our pokemon. Well, anyway, the reason why I'm so jumpy and happy today is because of earlier...

_I went to the cafeteria to eat more breakfast, since I've not eaten enough... I only ate 20. I'm not a big eater! May eats 50! Duh... Pushing that topic to the pool, before I entered, I carefully peaked inside and held out a sigh of relief when I found out that there's no trace of fan girl/boy in sight. I casually walked in and then leaned on the counter to order 10 pieces of jumbo foot long and 2 bottles of Pepsi. When the cashier lady handed me the goods, I gave her the amount of payment, thanked her, and walked towards the GPAD/LDMM table to eat. But even before I catch sight of the Obsidian table, I felt a weirdly giggly sensation through my body. Much like how I feel while watching Barbie when I was a mere toddler. I ignored it, continued walking, and saw someone none other than Ash Ketchum devouring every bit of his roasted turkey. This is when I suddenly felt like jumping to the next floor of this outstandingly/extremely high level of a Rausten Academy. I hate the thought. But I kinda like the feeling..._

"_Ey dwer Miwchi!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the happy-go-lucky pokemon trainer in front of me._

"_Hey there Ash." I simply greeted back and flopped down my seat. I stared at him interestingly and he stared back. We kept doing this while eating food for a good 10 minutes. Long, huh? Considering the fact that I hate losing, I kept my gaze, he returned it back. I looked deeper into his eyes and saw something... What is it? Adoration? Lo- whoah! Whoah! Stop it Misty! _

_The staring contest kept on going on and on and he decided to break it. After he did, I burtst out laughing and jabbed my index finger and scrubbed his defeat in his face. Hah! That's what you get if you challenge Mistybloom Waterflower Vonovich Jehanna!... Did I just say that? U-uh-uh... Forget what I just said! I-it's not important anyway! _

"_Misty? Misty? MIIIIIIIISTYYYYYYY!" _

_I snapped out of my argument with you. Yes you. The reader. You're saying I'm talking to myself? Okay... Whatever! What matters is that I snapped out of my argument with myself and slapped Ash's waving hand out of my face. "What do you want?" I finally blurted out. _

"_Ummm... I uhh... Want you to eat this fortune cookie!" He said rapidly as he handed me the snack. I looked at it and cracked it open, revealing what's inside. Instead of the usual fortune-telling strip of paper, what I found instead is a baby blue sticky note which said 'Misty! Please be my tag battle partner at the end of the month! Pretty pweeeeeeeeeease? If you accept, please come to the pool area after class! *With an AWFUL drawing of Pikachu in a rather failed cute puppy eyes at the end of the note. _

"_I smiled to myself as I mouthed "Duh, isn't it obvious?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV (Same time as Earlier)<strong>

… Oh Arceus... I HAD A HEART ATTACK! Huh? You say that I must be in the hospital lying right now if that really happened?.. I know right? I'm just using a hyperbole sentence. But it felt very close to it... You see, earlier this day and up until now, I felt my heart beating 10x faster! I don't know what's happening to me! Am I crazy? Do I have malfunctions? Whaaaaaaaat? TELL ME! Oh my... If I do have malfunctions... I'll die... And If I die... There's no more Leaf to cook May breakfast! Duh! The girl is a very big eater. I won't let her live all by herself with only 1 piece of pancake! That's DEFINITELY not enough! Why do I care about her too much that I go Out of Character and speak fastly and frantically that is very out of my usual sexy voice you ask? Well... Because... I couldn't tell you yet. Maybe when the time comes. Anyway, the reason why I'm having a heart malfunction is because of earlier...

_I was walking along looking for May when a hand suddenly grabbed my body and the other hand covered my mouth with a handkerchief. I was struggling and kicking and trying to get my Blastoise to attack the freaky kidnapper, but his grip was too strong for my might. I felt very hopeless... Like an old woman waiting for her end to come. I know I can't do anything about this, so I just let myself be dragged by the man in this superbly gigantic school. He kept pulling me along and we stopped. I side glanced and figured that the room was actually the music room. The room was big. As big as the first floor of the white house in Washington D.C. Different instruments were lined up according to class. String, Percussion, Wind, Keyboard, etc. with at least 50 and above pieces per instrument. There is also a performance stage at the middle of the room with a shiny mahogany floor and red and gold curtains for the design. Simple yet elegant. _

_The man let go of me. I turned around and was shocked to see the man. It was the playboy Gary Oak that stopped hitting on girls and just focused on flirting with me. I was greeted with his usual stupidly sexy smirk that makes me blush every time my mind wanders off to somewhere else. Ugh! Anyway, I watched as he went over the racks of different guitars and picked up an electric one. He attached it to the amplifier and lowered the volume enough for the two of us to hear. He started strumming and eventually, he started to sing. _

_**Hands Down**_

_**by: Dashboard Confessional**_

_**(A/N: I don't own the song!)**_

Breathe in for luck.  
>Breathe in so deep.<p>

_**I breathed in as if he was telling me so.**_

This air is blessed, you share with me.

_**Indeed. The air is cozy here. So warm and calm...**_

This night is wild, so calm and dull.  
>These hearts, they race, from self-control.<p>

_**Why is my heart racing? It's beating faster than normal... How weird...**_

Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine.  
>We're doing fine.<br>We're doing nothing at all.

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
>So won't you kill me?<br>So I die happy.  
>My heart is yours to fill or burst,<br>to break or bury, or wear as jewelry.  
>Whichever you prefer.<p>

_**For some weird reason, I felt blood being stored in my cheeks as my heart beats faster.**_

The words are hushed, "let's not get busted."  
>Just lay entwined here, undiscovered.<p>

_**Our current situation. Alone. Alone... With no one else interfering the moment. Not really caring for anything right now...**_

Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
>"Hey did you get some?"<br>Man that is so dumb.  
>Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear.<br>So we can get some.

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
>So won't you kill me?<br>So I die happy.  
>My heart is yours to fill or burst,<br>to break or bury, or wear as jewelry.  
>Whichever you prefer.<p>

Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember.  
>Always remember the sound of the stereo.<br>The dim of the soft lights.  
>The scent of your hair, that you twirled in your fingers.<br>And the time on the clock, when we realized "It's so late!"  
>And this walk that we share together.<br>The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,  
>So I jumped it, and let you in.<br>And you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist.  
>And you kissed me like you meant it.<br>And I knew...that you meant it.

_The song ended with a fading strum of the guitar. I placed my hands in my chest, closed my eyes, and savored the moment. Carving the moment at the back of my memory of I won't forget it. I felt the weird sensation again... And my heart is pounding in my chest... So fast. I can feel it. I reopened my eyes to see Gary walking towards me, looking straight into my dark blue eyes. I stared back, trying to glare. But I simply can't. And I don't know why... He was very near me now. I stepped backwards and he stepped forward. We continued this until I can no longer move back for I was already leaned back. He slammed his right hand at my right, successfully pinning me against the wall. He then brought his face near my ear and whispered, "You interest me. Leaf..." before standing up straight, smirked at me, and took his leave. Leaving me completely flushed._

_I then realized my dumbfounded state and decided to leave as if nothing ever happened. But when I was about to leave, felt something rustle on my shoulder and grabbed it. It was a dark green scented paper with messy a messy handwriting in white ink that says: 'Green, whether you like it or not, you're my tag battle partner. You're lucky I picked you out of all girls that swooned over me. So feel proud for it. Love always, Gary Oak.' I blushed once again but smiled, anyway. _

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV (Same time as Earlier)<strong>

Hmmm... If I were May, where would I go at this time early in the morning? Hmm... Roses. Every time **(Drew: **Which is everyday, by the way.) I give her roses, she always tells me how much she loves it... Or rather, them. Hmm... Where and when are roses beautiful? In the garden, early in the morning, when they twinkle with the dew. Yes, positive.

I went on my way carefully towards the garden. The guys and I made a deal on asking the four ladies for the tag battle which will be held on the last day of the month. Which is 2 weeks for now... Yes, we purposely set the plan on asking them early. Fearing the pain that we'll bear if other guys asks our loved ones first... Oh, and yes, I already told them of my feelings for May. Luckily for me, they realized that their thing for her is just a simple physical attraction. Which means less threat for my chances of winning her. Though I'm pretty confident that she'll prefer me over other guys here at school, I don't know what the future brings. We might encounter someone better than me... Which is nearly impossible, of course.

At last! I'm here in the garden. But something is off... Instead of swablus singing, I heard an angelic voice... I'm in heaven... I followed the origin of the voice with my eyes closed, taking every bit of detail of her song...

_When daytime turns to night,  
>When the moon shines bright,<br>When you're tucked in tight,  
>and everything is alright.<em>

_Slip softly to that place,_  
><em>Where secret thoughts run free,<em>  
><em>There come face to face<em>  
><em>With who you want to be, so-<em>

I was disappointed the the voice stopped. Just when I opened my eyes again, I saw an emotionless May looking at me straight in the eye.

"How long have you been listening?"

The tone of her voice... It's emotionless. What happened to the cheerful May that I've met 2 weeks ago?

"Just when you started singing." I said with a flip of hair. But instead of a smirk, I had a serious expression on my face. I looked at her. She turned away. "Why did you stop? You have such a beautiful voice."

She looked down at her feet. Even when irregularly cut bangs are covering her face, I can sense that she's sad. "Because I don't remember the lyrics anymore. I just start singing, and always stop there... I-I can't remember my past... My childhood days..."She sat on the grass field beside the miraculously thorn less roses. I sat beside her. Motioning to continue what she's saying.

"My mother used to sing it in the full moon. And it's so beautiful. I then eventually memorized it and always had the habit of singing it for my... Friend. He also comments me the same way as you did. But then, he left me alone. And I was sad..." She wiped of the tears that were threatening to escape her sapphire orbs. "And that's all that I remember..."

"I understand... Looks like we have the same case. I also used to love a girl... But I don't remember too much."

May looked at me seriously, her eyes twinkling like the roses of morning dew. She then closed her eyes, and smiled sadly. When she opened them, her smile grew to a bright one. "Yeah. Let's forget about that and live for the present. Everything that happens is already planned even before we were born."

She looked at the sky. And I also did. It was a light shade of blue. Full with puffy clouds shaped like pokemon. Beautiflies and Masquerains are fluttering gayly. Then, it clicked. I reached out for my Masquerain's pokeball and tossed it in the air. Out came my well trained ribbon cup winner pokemon.

"Masquerain, combine rain dance with stun spore."

"Masque! Rain!" He, yes, it's a boy, exclaimed as the raindrop turned gold. It gently fell everywhere. The roses that it landed onto shimmered with overwhelming beauty, and the girl beside me sparkled in elegance. She looked at the raindrop that landed on her hands and grinned in awe. She then lifted her gaze and up to me with soft eyes.

"Thanks Drew... You really made me feel better... Ah! I know!" She said softly and then tossed a pokeball into the air to reveal a shining beautifly. I looked at it, surprised. I didn't know that she had another shiny aside from her Delcatty. It's wings are dark purple in color, unlike the usual yellow ones. And you wouldn't believe it, it's dust is golden. Not silver.

"Combine morning sun and silver wind!" She cheered happily as her beautifly complied and released a gold and silver dusts floating in the wind. Gorgeous, simply gorgeous. "Solar beam! Aim for the sky!" She added.

"Beautifly!" The shiny beautifly cooed. As she released a very powerful blast of sunlight collided with the sky. I placed my hand at the top of my eyes to shield it from the blinding light. Then, the light weakened. I looked at it clearly with a shocked expression. Bits of the fake sunlight fell down shimmering like diamonds because of the previous appeal. What made it even prettier are the leaves that are sliced by the powerful move dancing around gracefully. If I'm a judge, I'll grade it 9.9. Yes, not 10. I know she can do better with her Blaziken or Delcatty.

After the appeal faded, I picked up my pokeball to let my Masquerain back in, but no trace of him. I then felt May tugging at my sleeves and pointed at the sky. I looked at the direction of where she's pointing and saw my pokemon and her Beautifly dancing in the air together romantically. I watched it adoringly but was interfered when I felt soft hands on top of mine. May... She was holding me... Wait, now is the perfect opportunity.

I withdrew my hand, she looked at me questioningly. I smirked and pulled a something out of my coat pocket. I twirled her long hair between my fingers and held it in front of her face. She slowly took it out of my grasp and looked at it lovingly. I blushed, once again. Everyday for the past 2 weeks. I flipped my smooth hair and helped her stand up. She gladly did. "Thank you Drew... I already said this but... I don't know. I'm at lack for words. Thank you... I really love it!" She thanked once again as she put on her usual grin. Except it's wider. "You're welcome. I better go catch up with my best friends now. Catch ya later May! Au revoir." I bid and waved as I walked away and disappeared out of her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

May was staring adoringly once again at the thorn less red rose that Drew gave her. She traced her delicate fingers at the velvet-like petals of the scarlet flower. That's when she noticed something. There was an odd chartreuse colored thread hanging from the rose. She pulled it and the rose petals dropped. Revealing a short yet thick red scroll. She unrolled it and saw nothing but holes in it. She again noticed something. The bright sun passed through the holes to reveal a secret message carved by sunlight on the brunette looked under and into the shadow of the scroll and started reading the sunlight written message. 'Will you be my partner fro the tag battle?' It said in a glowing state. A small smile tugged her lips and a faint color of pink tainted her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> What do you think about that? What what what what WHAAAAAT?

**Drew:** It sucks.

**Clarizza:** R-really? Umm... Sorry about another suckish chapter guys...

**May:** Don't say that! It's just the start anyways. And I personally like your rose letter idea!

**Clarizza:** Really? Thank yooooou! I love you May!

**Drew:** Hey! She's mine! Back off!

**Clarizza:** Yeah yeah yeah... Grumpy man...

**Drew:** What did you say?

**Clarizza:** Nothing! May?

**May:** Please Review! It's her only inspiration! :D


	8. Stalking Spree!

**Clarizza:** LOL. LOL. LOL. LOL. Hahahahahahahahah!

**Drew:** What's going on with her?

**Leaf:** Major candy hyperness syndrome.

**Drew:** Ohhh...

**Misty:** Anyway, why do you think did she make last chapter cheesy?

**Leaf:** Urmmm... Dunno. I almost barfed when she made Gary do those things.

**Misty:** Yeah... But I'm starting to hate her now...

**Leaf:** But why?

**Misty:** She made Ash and my scene the corniest...

**Dawn:** (***Laughs out loud**) At least she made Paul and my scene romantic in a way! Paul is really OOC! He's so grumpy but she made him sweet!

**Paul:** I heard that.

**Drew:** Whatever. Your scenes suck.

**Gary:** Oh yeah? Your scene is overly cheesy!

**Drew:** (***Flicks Hair**) I know right? Why is Clarizza silent?

***The group looks at the authoress and sweat drops when they saw her sleeping**

**Ash:** Hey Guys! (***Barges in, knocking the door broken to pieces**) Oops.. Anyway, look what I've got! CANDY!

***Clarizza bounces to the ceiling upon hearing candy**

**Clarizza:** CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (***Chases Ash around the room**)

***The gang sweat drops and walks out of the scene. But not before saying something.**

**All (Except for Ash and Clarizza):** MysticForest44 does not own pokemon...

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Normal POV**

Later after class (**A/N: **Refer to last chapter. :D), while Ash is talking to Misty in the pool area, the 3 remaining guys were talking in the Janitor's closet. Hiding from all the fangirls that were chasing them around. The Janitor's Closet is clean, anyway. The room is relatively big with cleaning instruments neatly lined in the corners. Also, surprisingly enough, the lair of the school's cleaners is as neat and orderly as the comfort rooms. Not the usual rat-infested room that you knew. They were chatting away happily sharing stories of their earlier experience.

"No way! No way! Dude, are you sick?" Gary asked the grumpy Paul.

The purple head raised his eyebrow and knitted them together again. "Yes I did. What's the matter with that?"

Drew shook his head. He flipped his hair and stared at the cold hearted dude with a weird look. "It's just... It's not like you to do something like that..."

Paul doesn't understand this. What's the big deal anyway? But instead of giving a stupid look, he narrowed his eyes instead and eyed grass head with a 'What-the-hell-are-you-taking-about?' glare. "I just simply treated her wound. The girl is whining non-stop about how her poor thumb is badly hurt and what do you expect me to do? Simply look at her and let my ears bleed of her noisiness?" Both guys gave him look.

"But that's what you always do to Ash. You don't move an inch unless you're told to. And now we're hearing from _you_ that you helped a girl who you just met 2 weeks ago by your own accord? Dude, I think you're sick." Stated Gary. He's wondering how the hell did this thing happen. Maybe Dawn was a secret angel on a mission to change Paul into a kind-hearted smiley face. He shuddered at the idea. He never even once considered the image of his best friend grinning happily. That's just... Ridiculous. So he decided to trash the imagination. He began thinking deeper. Then, it clicked.

He smirked and went to Paul's side, poking him in the arm. "Is our Pauly-teddiursy (**A/N: **LOL for the nickname. :D) in love with a certain Miss Dawny-cutipie?" He teasingly said while bobbing his eyebrows up and down and keeping his poking game.

Paul growled at the idiot #2 (**A/N: **Ash is #1. LOL :D) and glared an icy cold dagger at him. "Well, I heard from my sources that a certain playboy named Gary in Rausten Academy recently stopped hitting on girls and instead, plotted a plan on doing perverted things to a certain Leaf Green." He said, eyes still the same.

Gary's head popped up. He stopped poking and teasing the guy and froze as if he was paralyzed. He's aura suddenly turned dark and a background with shuppets floating with the will-o-wisps can be seen. "...MY... LEAF?" He shouted with his eyes transformed into an evil shade of red, horns sticking out of his head, bat wings sprouted out of his back, blood-soaked claws grew out of his hands, and a long and sharp trident in grasp. But of course, that's just a metaphor.

Drew and Paul sweat dropped at his stupidity (**A/N: **Which I know is OOC, yeah. :D) and chartreuse answered for him. "Obviously you." He simply said.

The metaphor quickly disappeared and the normal Gary Oak came into view. "Uh-uh... No way! I may be green-minded but that doesn't mean I'll put it into action!"

"So, you did plan those... things... in your head?"

"Yes!"

Ellipses in the background. ...

Gary slapped his forehead at his UN alerted state. "Never mind that... But a little swablu told me that the guy with a ridiculous shade of green hair plans on marrying a long haired brunette at the age of 19." He mocked, thinking it was enough to make Drew flush.

"Yes. I do plan on that." He answered smoothly.

Moments of silence...

"Never mind. Okay. I'm quite curious about this fact... Did you notice that for the past 2 weeks, the girls just suddenly disappears out of sight? I mean, I don't see any transportation device picking them up. Nor walking, I can't see." Spiky brown asked with his finger on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully.

"I agree with idiot #2 for an instance." Paul emotionlessly seconded.

Yes, it was true. A true mystery for four girls suddenly disappearing out of school after class. They do not use any pokemon to fly or transport them, nor riding any vehicle back home. This thoughts dived in Drew's mind. He was curious. And he thought of a plan.

LINES

"Whoah! What? Dude, are you serious? We'll be stalking them to their house? Sounds like a plan... But, do you think they'll still be here? I mean, like, they always magically disappear, right?"

"Yes, I know. But do you remember Ash's appointment of talking to Misty? Seriously, do you think they'll leave her walk alone?"

Gary thought for a while, then nodded. "You do have a point..."

"Then let's get going if you don't want their conversation to end while we're stuck in this corner waiting for nothing." Suggested Paul.

Both guys agreed and stood on their feet. They quickly ran out of the place successfully escaping crazed fangirls. They ran through the empty halls of RA (**A/N: **Rausten Academy. :D) and sped to the pool area. There, they saw Ash and Misty waving their goodbyes and nodding at each other. Gary approached the love-struck dude and pulled him behind a winner platform (**A/N: **The one where winners of races stand? The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd levels. I don't know what that's called. Could you tell me? :D), keeping an eye out for Misty, who didn't seem to notice the pokemon master, or so to be called, been dragged away.

"What the-" Drew cut him off by covering his hands to prevent him from shouting and alerting the water-pokemon trainer. "Shush! We're spying on them! I'll explain later." He shushed. Ash seemed to understand for he calmed down a bit. Slowly nodding and following them, concealing themselves in different places.

After a long walk, Misty caught up with her best friends who were currently standing in the front gate, drinking their sodas.

"Mistyyyyyyyyyy! What took you sooooo loooong? You see, I really need to fix my lovely skirt! Oh! And, and, I like, like need to design brand new outfits for us!" Chirped the overly hyper Dawn. She's always been like this, getting excited for almost everything. Especially when it comes to clothes. She's the group's resident seamstress. Always in charge of whatever they wear. She doesn't mind though. In fact, she enjoys doing so. She can even finish 10 ball gowns in less than a day...

"Stop being active Dawn! What did you eat?" Leaf, a.k.a. The sexy cook, scolded. Like the description stated, she is a sexy cook. She loves cooking. And is in charge of their meals. The only thing is, where does she get those that many ingredients considering the fact that all of them eat like pigs? And that whenever they go shopping, they always almost empty their purses in just Dawn's tailor needs? Simple. She tricks the grocery owners into giving her every bit of their goods. How she does it? Only Arceus knows.

Dawn pouted, and looked at the cheery May with cute Pachirisu eyes. "Protect me from big mean Leaf! Pweeeeeeeeeeease?" May just looked at her, and smiled. "Let's just go home." The resident do-not-do-anything girl. Yes, she doesn't do anything to help. Not that she doesn't want to. She always offers help to the girls but they always end up declining her. Saying the same excuse "Your hands are too precious to work." over and over again. She hated it. She hated being treated incapable of anything. For example, one time she tried on secretly clean the bathroom, Zero, her Blaziken, barged in and did all the work for her. She hated it. She hated the fact that they won't let her do anything except study and train her pokemon. She really hated it.

Anyway, on the guys' side, they inwardly cheered when they heard brunette #1 say something about going home. And off they went on spying them. They hid in various places. Bushes, electric posts (**A/N: **Which is a dumb thing that Ash did. :D), trucks, carts, barrels, cats (**A/N: **Another stupid thing that Ash did. :D), etc. etc. They were surprised to know that the way they're going is actually a very common path that other students passed while walking home. They kept walking a long path until they reached a small (**A/N: **Or to them it seems. Normal people find it LARGE! :D) yet welcoming house. They're currently hiding behind a bush when they heard someone call out to them.

"You can come out. _GPAD..._" Misty spat as if they're sinful paedophiles. The guys looked at one another and complied anyway. As soon as they raised their heads up, they were greeted by an angry smack of mallet by an angry looking Misty.

Ash wailed and grabbed Misty forcefully, effectively losing her balance and falling on top of him. Who fell on the ground. With their faces merely inches apart, they blushed furiously and stayed on the same position for a good 10 seconds. That's when they heard an "Ahem!" by Gary Oak who was currently giving them a teasing face. Alongside him was a Leaf Green with a 'damn-klutzes' look and a Dawn Berlitz who was giggling non-stop. Next to her was a smirking Drew, an emotionless Paul, and a May smiling at them as if she saw a bunny made of chocolate.

They blushed a deeper shade of red and awkwardly stood up. Entering the house along with the others as if nothing ever happened. Once the guys entered the house, their faces are in awe, except for Paul who showed nothing, and Drew who had seen better. "Sooooo... How do you like our house? I was the one who designed it!" Boasted Dawn as she cocked her head cutely sideward and her clasped hands behind her back.

Upon hearing the boasting, from Dawn, Paul looked at Dawn and smirked, "It's beautiful! You're a great designer!" he praised. Gary, Ash, Drew, Leaf, Misty, and May looked at him like he did something miraculous. He wondered for a while about what he did, but didn't find any. "Umm... Th-thank you Paul. I'm happy to hear those words from you! And you practically grinned! How cute! You should do that more often! I love seeing you smile." She said with hints of being touched in the heart replacing her usual hyperactiveness.

Realizing what he just did, Paul looked down, flushed. But he managed to compose himself and looked at them with eyes that could kill. "Forget what I said. What you do is always ridiculous, Troublesome." He said sternly. But rather than pouting and complaining, Berlitz smiled. She knew that her purple haired grumpy friend's last statement was a false lie. And she loved that.

The rest of the gang stood there in awkward silence. Leaf chose to break it. "Oooookay... I think I'll make dinner for the eight of us. I think you should play or something while I'm out... Okay, Chau Chau!" She said as she started dashing off. But was pulled back by the school's playboy. "I'll come with you. Though I might not look like it, I'm a relatively good chef, you know. Yes, I know you don't know but, whatever. I'll just come with you." Brunette #2 accepted his proposal and both of them headed for the kitchen.

LINES

**WITH DREW AND THE OTHERS**

"So..." May started. "What do you think should we do?" She asked cutely.

Dawn thought for a while. Thinking of entertaining ways to do while Leaf and Gary are cooking "something". She thought about her hobbies and how to make it fun. "I got it!" She smiled at her success. "How about we play fastest seamstress?" Misty and May sweat dropped. They knew what Dawn has been planning all along. They knew that Dawn only suggests things which will be a sure win for her.

They shook their head in rhythm and mouthed a No.

Dawn went back to her thinking position. And idea popped up again. "How about fastest tailor?"

"Troublesome. I hope that that little brain of yours can suck in the fact that tailor and seamstress are the same." Insulted the cold heart while arms crossed.

Dawn pouted and playfully stuck her tongue at Paul. Paul rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How about... Human Doll House?"

Upon hearing the monstrous girly game, the guys' and Misty's eyes perked up. Paul, Drew, and Misty's head perked up. Mixed emotion of shock and horror written all over their faces.

"What the hell, Dawn? You're not 5 years old!" Misty nervously scolded. The guys agreed with her and nodded their heads. Telling Dawn to change the idea. Unfortunately though, Ash butted in and raised his hands. "What is it, Ash?" Asked the bluenette.

"Let's Play House!" He exclaimed happily. The other guys and a gal looked at him weirdly but he shrugged it off. According to Clarizza's Book Of Imaginary Facts About The Past, Ash used to play House often. He also has a wide collection of Barbie dolls in a parchment of his house- err Mansion. He would often ask his mom or dad to play dolls with him, but his dad always declines and scolds him saying that real men should play video games, not dolls. And his mother is always too busy practicing some 'Candy Cane Wielding', as he may call it. To make the long story short, Ash is always lonely. So the sole reason why he agreed with Dawn, is to experience 'fun' playing as a group, and not as an individual.

Dawn squealed in delight as she jumped up and down. "At last! Someone who agrees!"

"Hell no! Three versus two! We win! No playing house!" Drew argued while waving his hands frantically at Dawn. The preppy coordinator was hurt. "How could you? How could you hurt my feelings?" She wept as she put on fake tears. "Wa-wa-wa-wahhhhhh! *Sob"

The bluenette kept on whining about Drew hurting her feelings and that she just want to have fun. The grasshead regretted what he did, the purple blob looked _slightly_ worried, Ash was watching, dumbfounded, Misty's veins are popping, not buying her act, and May looked awkwardly at her. She knew that the hyper girl was just faking her act. She used to always do this before, to get everything that she wants. But she doesn't want to ruin the moments of whatever their neighbours are doing, so she decided to comfort her.

"Oh come on Dawn cheer up! We'll be doing it for you! Right, guys?" She said as she did her usual charmingly cheerful smile. Damn, they hate it when she does this. It's just that whenever she did so, they always end up agreeing without complaints.

'Damn that smile...' Orange thought as she grumbled.

'What the hell? This girl has powers?' Purple thought, wincing at the idea.

'Your smile is so cute... My beautiful rose.' Thought Chartreuse, daydreaming about their future.

"Alright..." The threesome said in unison, giving up.

**AT LEAF AND GARY**

The twosome were chopping in silence. All that you can hear is the sizzling of and boiling of the varieties of menus that they're cooking. Also, every once in a while, you can hear them asking for different ingredients. Overall, it's a completely awkward happening.

They sliced and diced different kinds of ingredients with expert precision. In a span of an hour, they already cooked 22 menus. But Leaf knows that it's not enough for them all.

"How come it's not enough? 22 for the _eight _of us?" He asked, wondering how in hell is that possible. He looked at Leaf. She was very busy adding a dash of this and a few sprinkles of that. Without looking away, she answered him. "Simply because we are what you call big eater."

"But aren't females supposed to diet? You know, to make them more attractive?"

"Simply because we're not normal flirty girls."

"Oh..." Gray gave up. He knew he could never win this. So instead, he just simply continued on his peeling spree. That is, until he heard a soft sobbing. He wandered his eyes around to search for the origin. And there, he saw Leaf crying softly. "Leaf? What's wrong?" he asked. He was really feeling sorry for the girl right now. Did he say something wrong? Or maybe she's remembering something cruel? Or maybe she cut her hands? What happened? Again, he asked brunette #2, "Leaf? Why are you crying?"

This time, she heard him. She wiped the tears out of her face using the hem of her shirt, and smiled a tiny one. "Oh nothing. Just the onion I'm slicing."

"Oh. I'm glad you're okay. By the way, did you know that bubble gums can prevent you from sobbing because of onions? You see, an ingredient in a bubble gum sucks up the invisible acid fog that the onion releases." Gary shared very wisely. Green smiled at him and mouthed a thank you before turning back to what she's doing. Oak was glad he cheered up his love. He loved seeing her face smile like that. Especially if it's meant for him.

"Oh yeah. Gary, could you please get an egg from the refrigerator?" She asked sweetly.

Gary felt like jumping up and down right now. He managed to make Leaf sweet! For him, it's a great accomplishment. To have a hard shelled girl fall for him is not an easy task. But he knows that he's one step closer.

Spiky brown nodded and went to get an egg. But he noticed something. There was a carton of milk. No, not just an ordinary milk. It has something written on it. In a sharpie marker. It says: 'LEIA GREENLEAF VONOVICH GRADO'... Well, if it isn't suspicious...

LINES

**Clarizza:** Sorry for the suckish chapter guys! I'm too lazy and hungry for my brain juices to work actively! It's not in the mood.

**Gary:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blame your brain cells.

**Clarizza:** Yeah... Sigh, anyways. I tell you guys! This story has a long way to go! 25? 30? I don't know. What I know is that this story is loooooooong. Okay? So, I need to get motivated for me to write more. So... REVIEW!

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi

YMRNAIA UAHKAR ONV MDSNCEIEI Y BAFRNORD VVNOCOIH AERNIS

MOBSTMYILO ROEAWTRFLWE VOVNOICH NNEJHAA

AELI FENGLARFEE HVNVOOIC DRGAO

EWADANKER HMONLTOGI CONVVIOH IRFEAL

RVEEIW OAKY


	9. Your Humble Knight

**Clarizza:** Yawn... Hi there dudes...

**Dawn:** Eyow Rizz-chan!

**Clarizza:** G'morning jejemon...

**Dawn:** Jejemon? What the hell is that? Some kind of new species of pokemon?

**Clarizza:** Hmm... They only occur here in the Philippines. I think... They're people who texts messages like this: "Ey0w pfouh! Uzt4h n4 pfouh k3you? Txt txt Am4N Di4N oUH!" (No offence to those like this. :D)

**Dawn:** Ohhh... But I don't understand the language...

**Clarizza:** Yes, you will never. 'Coz in real life, you're Japanese. And in my story, you're Frelian.

**Dawn: **Yey! Proud to be a frelian P-... Person!

**Clarizza:** You almost slipped a secret... But I think it's already obvious by now... Anyways. I deeply apologize for the crappy story last time. I know it's annoyingly boring or whatever. But now, I'm back with a DrewxMay moment. It's practically only a continuation of last time. 'Kay?.. Dawn!

**Dawn:** Huh? Oh... OH YEAH! Clarizza does not own pokemon!

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 7 (Same time as last chapter)**

**Normal POV**

"Dum- Da-Da- Daaa! Food is ready!" Leaf exclaimed proudly as she introduced her current master piece. She and Gary placed the load and loads of edible items on top of the fairly small table. Since the round table can only contain as many, the cakes (**A/N: **On May's special request. :D) were placed at the floor of the neatly figured living room. Misty, Paul, and Drew at quietly on the chairs while May, Dawn, and Ash rushed and leaned closely on the table, drooling at the beautiful sight of the variety of food. Spiky hair flopped on his seat while brunette #2 approached each occupant and handed them menus.

Ash looked at the menu card and eyed Leaf curiously.

"Why do we need menus when the all foods are already placed in here?"

Green shook her head and looked at the Obsidian hair. "Nu-uh! This is not everything. We still have plenty in the kitchen. And to make sure that no one pigs around and eat everything, we need to make it organized. Okay?" She explained as she winked.

"Oh..." Ash mouthed in realization. Although deep inside, he still do not understand. He, once again, looked at the menu and scanned it slowly.

**_~Menu~ _**

**_~Appetizer List Availablity_**

_ Spring Rolls 20 (2-3 for each person)_

_ Mushrooms "_

_ Del Rio " _

_ BBQ Chicken Skewers "_

_ Pesto Chicken " _

_-Crusted Crab Cakes Bites "_

_ and Mushroom Quesadillas "_

_ Quesadillas "_

_ Stuffed Roma Tamatos "_

_ Ahi Tuna "_

**_~Main Course List (French Foods) 10 Availabilty for each kind _**

_Foundue __Bourguignone - Salade Verte_

_Aile de Raie aux Câpres - Pommes vapeur_

_Filet Mignon aux Oignons - Gratin dauphinois_

_Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort -  
>Pommes de terre sautées<em>

_Fricassée de Mer et sa Julienne de légumes_

_Terrine de Saumon aux Epinards - Riz Spécial_

**_~Dessert List 50 Availabiltiy for each kind_**

_ Fudge _

_ Marshmallows_

_ Pie (**A/N: **In pokemon, cherry is 'Cheri', right? :D) _

_ Souffle_

_ Cream Pie_

_ Berry Shortcake_

_ cream Cake_

_ Split_

_ Roll_

It says. The guys, except Ash, sweat dropped. Who the heck will eat this many?

The ordering went smoothly. Basically, it's an eat all you can, of simply, buffet. Gary ordered a simple set of meal that consists of Shrimp del Rio, Filet Mignon, and Cheri Pie. Leaf got 2 of each kind of food there is. Paul ordered Crab meat stuffed Roma tamatos and a Pommes de terre saute, no dessert. He hates sweets. Dawn got 1 of every kind but 5 of every dessert. Ash also got 2 of everything while Misty got 1 of everything (**A/N: **She's on a diet. LOL XD). Drew ordered 2 sedona spring rolls, an Aile de Raie aux Capres, and a piece of chocolate fudge. While May, believe it or not, got her share of every available left-outs. Which consists of everything that isn't picked by the ones before her.

They ate in glee. The girls were devouring their food, except for Misty who's just boringly eating fairly fast. Ash was munching every single bit of food and occasionally stealing pieces from Misty's meals who knocks him out every time with a mallet. The guys were silently watching them eat. They were overwhelmed by how much these people eat, yet still remains fit. Sexy, for a better term.

Once they finished, which took the girls and Ash 5 minutes and the guys for 45, they headed for the living room, where the cake is located.

"Man! I'm full!" Ash exclaimed while patting his bulging tummy.

The girls giggled. They mimicked Ash and patted their "flat" tummy.

"But I haven't had enough!" May whined while closing her eyes.

Drew looked at her, astonished. He couldn't believe that a girl this petite can eat more than a whale! "What the heck? You're still not contented? I mean, you already had 541(**A/N: **Just guessing. I don't like computing. I HATE MATH. Lol XD) desserts and still you're not full? You're crazy!" He said while sweat dropping.

May pouted, cutely. She looked at her feet then up at grass head again. "I'm not! I only ate **541**! 541 I tell you! I will know that I'm crazy if I ate **542. **But no, I ONLY ate **541**!" She argued rather sarcastically. You might think right now that she's dumb. But no. That's an impossibility. She just say this to make someone give up on her and mind his/her own business.

Chartreuse sweat dropped again. He knew he wouldn't win this one. So instead, he gave up. "Alright, alright..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Later that Day... Or night.<p>

"Damn you! You're gonna regret what you just did!" Misty yelled at Leaf as she threw a chunk full of pecha cake at her.

"What the hell? Leaf! It's just an icing I stuck your nose!" The brunette #2 countered back. She threw a bigger chunk of cake at the orange lady but sadly, Jeh- errr, Waterflower dodged in time. Successfully making the mousse land on Paul's face. The purple blob hated things like this. He hates childish things. Especially sweets. That landed on HIS face.

"Omigosh! Paul! Sorry!" Green apologized with a hint of obvious sarcasm dwelling in her voice. Purple ga-guy raised his hands up and slowly pulled the icing down. After the successful wiping of white fluffs, a chocolate mush was smashed at his face, again. He pulled it down again and searched for the source of mess. He looked around and spotted a spiky brown red neck laughing his butt off.

"That. Is. IT." He said darkly through gritted teeth. He grabbed two plates of Aspear cake and threw it in a random direction. Right on. Two pretty boys' faces. Guess you already know who were. The first one gently took off the sweetness in his face, while the other one ate it. The latter took another cake and threw it at the first one's face. The first one, which is grass head, countered back. Ketchum grabbed it (**A/N: **Without making any mess. COOL! :D) and smashed it in another direction's pretty looks. The pretty face was angered. She pulled out her mallet and hit a plate of sweet baseball-style. It hit the preppy but she smashed it back like a volleyball. Thus, hitting the innocent one. And here starts the cake throwing fight.

* * *

><p>Later than later that night.<p>

May was sitting on her Chartreuse bed. Thinking deeply about her her beautiful mother was doing. Talking about her mother, Lady Eirika (**A/N: **No, I will not use any original mothers. LOL. The characters I picked (E.G.: Lady L'Arachel; Lady Eirika) are far way good looking than the original ones. And also, they are not MY OC. They are from real games. Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, to be exact. Search for them (Or look for the link in my profile) if you want. :D... BTW: Eirika is blue haired, but her husband is auburn. Almost brown.) is a lady full of wisdom. The people of their land, Renais, loves her very much. Believe it or not, everybody there knows their family. Her father, Seth, is the silver knight of the nation. Every cavalier, great knights, paladins, trainees, generals, wyverns, pegasi, or even lords like Ephraim look up to him. They adore and idolize him as the highest of all knights, and was paid for his hard work when a lovely lady of Renais loved him for him. And not for what he is or what he is capable of. Of course, he loved her too. Silently adoring her from a distance. She, May, also has a very loving older brother, Marth, who protected and helped her in anything like how her parents do. But unfortunately, due to her dreams of being the greatest coordinator, she set off and traveled on her own at a tender age of 8. If not for that, she would have stayed. She loved her family more than anything else. And with this, she bowed that she will never fall in love again. She sealed her own heart at the witnessing of two lovers that died for the own sake of their... _Love..._Completely forgetting about their own kin that burned to ashes. That day... Was miserable. That day... She completely forgot about love. Love that never even existed in her. Not at all. Nothing but a simple, innocent, parental love.

She snapped at her train of thoughts when a sudden gust of wind blew on her delicate face. She looked up and saw the window wide open, letting the forceful air dance wildly in the room. She crawled up to the head rest of her bed and gently pulled the lid down. Completely making the wind disappear. She stared outside for a while, and noticed the stars barely seen because of the dark clouds. She didn't expect that Rausten is this... Gloomy. Or so she thinks. Tales said that the land of Rausten is the Holy Nation of Light. Where everything is peaceful and no trace of a single drop of war blood.

Her recalling of history was suddenly interrupted by a booming of thunder. She squeaked. She hated thunder. More than anything else. She hates when electric currents zap through her veins and forcefully reminds her of the past that she so long forgot. She didn't even bother thinking of it. It's nothing but loneliness. You see, when she was young, she is always locked up in their... House. And doing nothing but reading all the books in their... Private library, while her parents are out for their... Duties, and her brother practicing the art of pokemon training, and drawing lances. He told her that his one and only wish is to be a great knight to protect her at all cost. Pokemon training, is only a mandatory thing for a... Rich Lordling like him. She, on the other hand, holds a big reputation and needs to be well educated at everything she does. For she is a future showcase for the pride of their land. She is actually supposed to marry a prince. A prince that she dearly loved for... 1. Reputation. 2. She doesn't know... 3. She have no clue. She doesn't even know if the prince actually treats her more than an acquaintance. Sure, they have communicated for quite a plenty of times and danced at a ball but other than that, nothing.

Not that she remembers anything about this...

Another thunder came clashing with the winds. This time, louder. She panicked. But calmed herself.

'Maybe a glass of water wouldn't hurt...' She thought.

She carefully went downstairs. Careful of not to awaken anyone sleeping. She passed through the living room. Where she heard soft snoozing of the guys. Yes, _they _offered to sleep here. Not that she minds though. After passing the living room, she went through the dining hall. Then, arrived in the kitchen. She gently reached up for the crystal cups. But for her misfortune, she's too small to reach. She couldn't possibly go back to the dining hall and drag a very heavy chair here, though. So, she tried again. But with no luck. Just when she's about to give up, a clear and delicate cup was showed in front of her face. She looked at the figure in the dark and slowly, it revealed a certain chartreuse haired guy staring down at her. And it smirked.

"Hey there shorty. Came to drink in the middle of the night?"

She broke her gaze and went to the purified water station. Where she filled her cup and emptied it. "Yes, I was thirsty. So, what to do?" She asked nonchalantly. His eyes widened in surprise. The girl is actually talking serious without even a hint of her warm smile. 'What could have happened?' He asked himself.

He sucked up all his pride and took the courage to ask her about this. "What happened?"

She looked back at him. Still emotionless. She shook her head and answered, "It's nothing of your concern." She answered rather coldly.

He stood there. Frozen. For so many things are running through his brilliant mind. Then, another lightning screech rolled in the sky. May flinched, and another came. This time, her own body moved in fret. In adrenaline rush, she jumped forward and landed in Drew's arms. She could hear his steady heartbeat. It began beating fast.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky..._

He could feel his shirt getting wet. The girl in his arms is shivering violently and weeping softly. He loosened his grip and looked deep in her eyes. He lifted his his right hand and placed it on her cheek, gently caressing it. He moved his thumb gently across her cheek, wiping all of the tears out.

_ They wipe away tears that I cry..._

"Don't cry... It ruins your beautiful face... I-I don't know what happened and I don't like nosing into businesses but... You can tell me... I'm always here for you..." He softly said. She looked up at him. Eyes twinkling. She shook her head, and buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt in the process. He held her tighter, and kissed the top of her head. Assuring her that everything will be fine.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

She nodded, and stopped sobbing. She pulled back, and started walking away. But suddenly, she collapsed. But she knew that she's all well. For there is her saviour who she knew will always catch her in her fall. He caught her in time.

_You make me rise when I fall..._

He caught her fall, and noticed that she was fast asleep. He carried her like a princess being saved by her knight in a shining armor. Much like Seth and Eirika. He carried her all the way to her bedroom. Savouring and remembering every moment he touches her, he kissed her, and how his heart beats every time he catches a glimpse of her beautiful face.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

They were nearing their destination. It's hard for him to break their contact. He just can't... He doesn't know why. Why is she that important to him? Simply because he loves her. But does she love him back? Does his one and only reason of existence love him?

_Want you in my life..._

Yes, he could say it in confidence. She is indeed, his _Raison d'etre._

He gently tucked her back to bed. He leaned in, and softly kissed her warm lips. Short, but lovingly. He pulled back, and headed for the door.

"Oyasumi... Ojou-sama." He said before quietly closing the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Wow.. I practically sweated bullets there. I can't believe I did it! You... Don't know what I'm talking about. Right? Well... I really think it's pretty obvious now... Since all that description and everything... And, do you know what Drew said at the last sentence? Well... It's goodnight, _. You know now, right? LOL. But, who do you think is that selfish and proud prince she was supposed to marry? Guess, guess, guess! Haha. I'm thinking right now that the one in your minds is Drew, ain't it? Hehe. I don't know! Do you seriously think the proud and selfish prince is Drew? Haha. By the way, in my story, Drew's real last name is Valdoroughayden. OERBMYATNO. May's supposed to be groom is know as "The Holy Prince Of Rausten." LOL! Holy? That guy? A funny joke! Anyway, to those who play Fire Emblem, I guess you have big hints of who this mystery prince is. Oh my.. Too much spoilers... I might ruin the story... Anyway. This is drama with hints of stupid comedy. But, whatever. I have dry sense of humor, anyway. Too much anyway there... But whatever! Just REVIEW! Don't be stingy! Out of each 200 people who read, only 20 review? What the hell? Divided by 10? Oh come on... Please? I beg you! I love you guys!

P.S.: I'm thinking of putting Maryiana in soon. So REVIEW quickly!

BTW: I'm not doing this as a crossover. I'm merely putting the characters' names here 'cause they don't serve any roles 'that' special. I also think that the game being in a medieval time fits my twisted fanfic. LOL. I don't have a very creative mind to make my own OC. Anyways, I don't want any reviews suggesting to change this to a crossover fic. 'Kay? BTWAgain: I recently read (Past tense of the read as in 'Read.' ; This one is pronounced as 'red'") a fanfic that is NOT in a crossover with the appearance of Ouran Koukou in Kiniro No Corda. So I think this is fine. :D

Special thanks to my favorite reviewer who reviews every chapter of my story, **LoveLoverGrl**, I freakin' love you sooooo much! 3 But not in THAT way... I just love you. 'Kay? I think we're both girls, BTW. :D I promise I'll read and review your stories soon. I'm just TOO busy... Sorry... :(

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	10. Bonus Chapter 2: POKESHIPPING

**Clarizza:** Guys!

**Misty:** Hey Rizza.

**Clarizza:** Hey there Misty!

**Ash: **Heya Clarizza!

**Clarizza: **Ash!.. Wait a minute... What are two love birds doing here?

**Ash: **Nothing. Just hanging around.

**Clarizza: **Okay... But you know, I just noticed... You lack cute moments together. So... This free chapter is dedicated for you!

**Misty:** Yey... The joy.

**Ash:** Ohhhhh! I'm so excited! Start! Start!

**Clarizza:** Alright! I do NOT own pokemon!

**FREE CHAPTER 2 (POKESHIPPING)**

**NORMAL POV**

The summer morning greeted every villager in a far away kingdom somewhere in the mighty desert region. Summer is the hottest season of the year. And desert regions are the hottest places in the world. So, in short, this day is unbelievingly hot.

Somewhere in the palace of Caelin, a beautiful princess sat up from her bed and threw the pillows angrily. This princess, who has reddish-yellow shoulder-length hair isn't really a morning person. Especially if her own personal knight is in some corner of the world fighting different classes of both human and monsters. Her knight, who is very famously known as the 'Mighty Desert Lance' is sent to a place she doesn't know by her beloved father, who also went to war despite her mother and herself's complaints. Forcing himself to the fact that he is the greatest Swordmaster in this world. But that isn't the fact that annoyed her the most. What did is that her knight, or rather "Love Interest" is nowhere to be seen, unlike every day that he is by her side. Yes, she knows that he IS at war. But, it's just... Different. She doesn't even know why she likes him at first place. Members of the royal line are NEVER allowed to marry a mere Commander Knight like him. But she always hoped that it is possible. But anyways...

She stood up from her bed and frantically shook her head with her hands. Completely ruining it.

"Goddess! Why in this heavenly world does it have to be soooooo heavenly COLD?" The princess exclaimed sarcastically.

She knew she couldn't do anything about it, so she just continued her daily morning routine. She went to the bathroom and quickly plunged in her big bathtub. Or rather, private spa. The red head royalty savoured the refreshing moment of being in a cool bath, surrounded by different mixes of relaxing oils and fragrant flowers that were exported from a spring blooming area. Of course, it's impossible for such beautiful things to grow in blazing sands, except for the stupid spiky cactus. Back to her lazing around, she continued relaxing and forgetting about all her problems. But then, it kept bugging her. 'What if Ashton got killed in the war?' 'What if Ashton got injured badly?' 'What if Ashton risked his own life for father?' 'What if?...' 'What if?...' Were the thoughts that kept on ringing in her mind.

She quickly got up and wrapped herself up in a light blue towel. She jogged to her room an raided the enormous closet located there. She threw everything she finds around her elegant room and complains about almost everything she discovers.

"This. No. Too long... This? Too slutty. This? Exposes too much cleavage. This, too much thigh exposion. This? Too carnivalistic. This, too grand. This? I hate the colour. This? This is annoying. This one is stupid. This one is what the effing hell. This is fecking annoying. This is corny. This is for jesters. This is for Tinkerbelle. This is my mother's. What the hell is father's cloth doing here? This one is very heavenly... For angels only. This one is for devil whores. This is for beggars. This one is for the funeral. This one is a wedding dress. This one is too small. This is too big. This is preppy. This is a bikini. This one... That one... Those dress... These dress... WHAT THE BULLSH*T?"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the fair princess curses. Very... Princessy. Yes... Anyway... The princess kept on rummaging through her dressing room. She finds either one very annoying or too slutty to wear. But then, suddenly, her eyes twinkled at something she found.

"Oh. My. Holy. Raustenian. Princess... This is the best dress I've seen in my whole life!" She exclaimed very merrily.

She jumped up and down and hanged the dress on her delicately painted sky blue wall. She stood in front of it and started doing a _sun _dance. "Hu HA! Hu HA! Hu HA! Huuuuuuuuuu HAAAAAAAA! Yeah! Uhhuh! Yeah! Victory for the beautiful princess!" She exclaimed rather crazily.

The wild- errr... Dainty princess walked gracefully and commanded her maid to fit the dress to her. The maid swiftly fitted the beautiful dress to her and started doing her hair. Her shoulder length hair was tamed to a bun with cascading curls at the sides and a sky blue jasmine tucked behind her ear. Her dress also shaped her form perfectly. It was a light blue tube dress with a very light blue ruffled silk veil covering the front. A blue flower gently putting them in place. Overall, she looks like an admirable lady. Very different from how she normally acts when she's alone.

The now fair princess stepped out of her dressing room and rushed outside her door. Where she was blocked by a certain preppy royalty with long Royal Blue hair. The other princess is very pretty. Her locks are tied into a long ponytail with her side hair **(A/N: **You know, the hair sticking down near the ears?) tamed into twin braids. She was wearing a carnation pink dress that ended 1 inch above the knee and is full of ruffles and ribbons along. Very suitable for a cute lady like her.

"Hey there Misty! Fancy seeing you here!" She happily greeted.

The orange haired princess raised an eyebrow and stared at the active lass. "Well, shouldn't you be expecting that already? I live here in this palace. I should be the one shocked to see my preppy best friend waltzing around in my premises. Miss Secchasian heiress."

The Secchasian heiress thought for a while, completely ignoring her friend's explanations. "Oh, yeah. Did you already know that the knights are coming back today?" The other princess' face looked confused, but then turned to surprised in realization. "Re-really?" She stuttered.

The bluenette giggled for a while then continued. "Yes, in fact, I'm really excited to see Paul again! Kyaaa!"

Misty chuckled. She knew that her blue friend is really obsessed with the great knight. The lass always tells her stories about how amazing and heroic the girl's personal knight is. But of course, she doesn't take anything about what the bluenette says in the heart. She always thought ad believe that her own Ashton is the best knight anyone could have.

"Dawn. You really love that Great Knight, huh?"

The princess named Dawn pouted. She then looked at the taller girl and eyed her teasingly. "Yes. I love him as much as you love your Paladin." She mocked. Mistybloom blushed. She always knew she liked the Paladin, but she could never announce it in public. That will be... A disgrace. She was about to counter when Dawn cut her off.

"In any way possible, I forgot to tell you another one. The knights are all males, and it's the duty of their lovers to give them personalized scarves as a homecoming gift. I suppose I'll give Pauldrin as a declaration of my love." She explained.

Princess Misty thought for a while. It could be a chance to show her Paladin how important he really is to him. Maybe he will return her feelings too... "What time will they arrive?" She finally blurted out.

"About 8 at night time. I think... No, I'm probably sure. Sooooo... Thinking of giving Ashton something?..." She replied as she narrowed her eyes teasingly. Misty stared at her and then nodded gently, then rushed to her room. Dawn watched her dash away and cupped her mouth to yell at her about something. "I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT THERE WILL BE A MATCH FOR THE KNIGHTS LATER AND THE REWARD IS NOBILITY! IF EVER YOUR ASH WINS, YOU CAN MARRY HIM! WIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Misty smiled at this. She was sure that her knight will win. And then... They can live together... Together...

Time passed so fast and it is now night time. All the females are lined up and waiting for the arrival of their beloved heroes at the great gates of Bern. The orange haired princess can also be seen behind the lines clutching the scarf protectively. She made the scarf herself. Of course, since she is not as skilled as her friend is at sewing, she often pricked herself but was all worth it because the product turned out to be very beautiful. It was light blue in colour with golden threads lining the edges. Just then, the gate opened and revealed hundreds of Myrmidons, Sword Masters, Great Knights, Cavaliers, Generals, Mages, Sages, Bishops, Monks, Wyvern Riders, and Paladins, etc. riding their way. Misty intently searched for a certain someone. But she panicked. Not seeing any detail of him. Before, he was always included in the first ones who arrive. But now, he's not. _'Maybe something happened...' _She thought, but quickly shook it off. She watched as the females, along with her mother and Dawn, place their scarves around their beloved's necks. She waited patiently, growing nervous as each second passed. Meanwhile, after a minute or two of waiting, she spotted a certain jet black haired guy in a heavy armor. She was sure... Really sure that it is indeed him. Her one and only knight. Her one and only Ashton.

She nervously clutched the piece of cloth in her hands. Thinking thouroughly if other girls will give him one or worse, if ever he will reject her scarf. She sucked up all her negative thoughts and approached him carefully. Looking down. The Paladin looked at the princess from above his tall horse and then unmounted. Staring curiously at the royalty. Misty looked up with teary eyes and suddenly lunged at him for a hug. Ashton was surprised at first, but returned the embrace.

"I-I'm glad you're fine! You don't know how worried I am! I-I don't know... I don't want you to leave me anymore... Please... S-stay by me!" She pleaded within sobs. Ashton lifted her face and stared lovingly at her beautiful cerulean eyes. "No I will never leave you. Not anymore." He softly whispered. He then wiped the tears away with his thumb and hugged her again. "I promise." He reassuringly said. The Caelin princess smiled warmly and pulled out of the embrace. She reached for her scarf and placed it gently around his neck. "That's for you. I made it myself. For you. And only you." She admitted truthfully. "Thank you..." Ashton replied. Still staring at Misty's eyes.

He then fixed his armor and mounted on his horse once again. Riding away. But no, he isn't leaving her. He was setting off to the arena and claim his award. The princess. His beloved princess.

While the knight was leaving the princess was watching. She was watching his beloved knight leave. And while he was riding in the gleaming moonlight, she thought about something. That maybe, just maybe, they are simply meant to be...

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Yey! All finished! How was it? Is it good? Or maybe suckish? Again, I repeat, this is just a free chapter. I just want to make up my faults of not putting more romantic scenes about Pokeshipping. So, I give you one. And also, the places that I mentioned doesn't have anything to do with the real story of mine. And also, as you have noticed, the time in this extra chapter is the Medieval Time. I'll write more extra chapters which is NOT Contestshipping anytime I feel like it. But NEVER very frequently. I'll write these for like, every 5-8 chapters. :D

Again, don't be so stingy and review! REVIEW! Come on! It's just as simple as clicking the button below and writing a piece of comment like "This is great!" or "This is a good story!" or "Update soon!". That way, I'll have motivation to write more. :D

Oh and yeah, I admit that some parts are from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	11. Plans For Tomorrow

**Clarizza:** Hell-o Guys! Time for a new update!

**Drew:** Slowpoke. You update too long. That's stupid.

**Clarizza: **Sigh... Being a Science and Technology High School scholar sucks...

**May: **You're a scholar?

**Clarizza:** Yup. And I'm a freshman.

**Drew:** Can't believe someone with a brain as tiny as you can be a scholar.

**Clarizza: **Shut up! The only subject I'm not good at is math...

**Drew:** (***Flips hair) **Is that so? Pathetic. I ace in everything I do.

**Clarizza:** Because your mother is L'Arachel. 2nd with the brightest mind in your land. While the first is your father...

**Drew:** Lucky to be. I'm the best. As always.

**Clarizza:** Shut up!

(***They continue on fighting and May is OoP.)**

**May:** (***Sweat drops**) Okay... She doesn't own Pokemon...

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 8**

**1 Week and 6 Days Later...**

**Normal POV**

It was another peaceful day at a certain academy of the nation of Rausten. Well... Except for the noisy fan girls and boys...

"Geez! These... people... never... give up!" Ash exclaimed, out of breath.

Drew, who is also currently out of breath, still managed to retain his trademark smirk of arrogance and flipped his hair. "Simply because I'm good looking. That's everything." He boasted. Gary glared at him. Seemingly and deeply irritated at his confidence.

"Well, excuse me sirling HAYDEN, _I'm_ the one being chased. And not your sickening green hair!" He stated as if he's the handsomest guy on Earth.

Drew sent the glare back at him, while running of course, and retorted back. "Hell! My hair is _never _disgusting! I inherited it from my beautiful mom! And it's not green, it's CHARTREUSE. Suck all of that up in your thick skull." He argued arrogantly.

"Yeah, I know you got your hair from your pretty mother. And I'm not talking about her hair. I'm talking about _your _hair. It's disgusting! Try to be cool sometimes man!" Brown hair said as-a-matter-of-fact ly.

Paul merely scoffed at their childish bickering. He didn't even know how they became best friends. Or maybe he knows... You see it's back when they were seven...

_FLASHBACK (Another memory fragment found! Yey!)_

_Paul's POV_

"_Pauuuuul! Get down here you lazy son!" The purple haired woman ordered. "Artur! Will you please drag your son down here? I'm getting impatient and my brilliant mind and your holiness is needed in Rausten's Holy Temple!" _

_That was my mother speaking. She always talk in a superior way. Well, she is. She's the head sage of Renais Royal Court. And my father is the Head Bishop there. And me? I don't know. Maybe I'll just be a knight. You're asking me why I'd rather be a knight than mage? Simply because I never had the skills that my parents possess. I'm more of physical than mental. To be honest though, I never inherited anything from my parents. Aside from my hair colour... They're kind, I'm rude. They're warm and welcoming, I'm cold and distant. They focus on special powers, I focus on brute force. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I inherited my mother's precise mind. But she's the brightest in this nation, or maybe world. My father is full of wisdom, everybody cherishes him. She's a world known prodigy, he's known as the saint of light, respectively. And you can tell that I'm just... smart._

"_Ala-Alakazam."_

"_Paul, you have to hurry up now. We have an important meeting with the Rausten Holy People."_

_Great. That was my father and his mighty powerful Alakazam. I'm not being sarcastic. That pokemon is really strong. It went and aided my father in war and was his forever partner. So of course, it'll definitely be ridiculously invincible. My father was my role model. My mother too, but, I just felt closer to my father because of gender, or maybe because he takes me outside. My mother locks me in our library and teaches me everything there is to know. From the history of the 5 nations to how untrue it is that chemida beetle loses their wings when they get old. Also, my father is gentle, my mother is just too... Outgoing. I hate that. But don't get me wrong, I don't hate my mother._

_We went on our way to Rausten, which is really far, by the way, and there stood a pretty girl with chartreuse hair alongside a tall and handsome man with blue-green hair._

"_Ahh! Lute! Our beautiful Sage! Long time no see!" The lady in white cheerily greeted as she rushed over and hugged my mother. _

"_Great, just great as ever L'Arachel! And how is your beloved husband? Lord Ephraim?" Mom asked. The lady chuckled and elbowed his husband. Motioning him to speak. _

"_Ah, yes. No need for formalities. Us four have known each other for such a long time. And to answer your question, we're fair. And I suppose the same condition it is for Artur and this young man over here." Lord Ephraim answered as he looked at dad and then at me. _

_I smiled I small smile. Just to be courteous in front of a Lord and Lady. _

"_This young man here is our son. Pauldrin. But he likes it better being called Paul. And yes, as you suppose, Ephraim, we are well." Father introduced with a smile._

"_I suppose he is of seven in age? Whatever the answer is, I suppose he'll go along with my son." The lord asked. Then, he released a pokeball and revealed an obviously well raised Serperior._

"_Serpe-rior!" It hissed._

"_Okay now serperior, you go there and fetch your young master." _

_The serperior nodded and swiftly crawled ahead. After it vanished, pounding of Rapidash hooves can be heard outside the temple grounds. The sound approached and all of us looked at the origin to see mounted knights coming down along with a spiky brown haired kid about the same age as me. Mom and lady in white rushed forward and greeted the female. Father took my hand and the three of us, lord, dad, and me, went over and greeted the couple and their son._

"_Why, Amelia! Fancy seeing you and Franz here!" Father greeted._

"_Of course Sir Artur. Everbody that participated in last year's war and their family must be present." The blonde lady knight politely answered. The man beside her bowed and faced the remaining._

"_Lord Ephraim, Lady L'Arachel, Sir Artur, Mistress Lute, and the young man over here, I trust you are all well and perfectly healthy for this day?" The yellowish brown haired man asked. And patted my head._

"_Oh, there is no particular need to be so formal to close friends that you've known for years, is there?" My mother said. "And I trust that this is the Garius that you two are mentioning, am I not correct?" _

"_Oh yes, but he prefers to be called Gary. And this is the Paul that you two have been raising well, right? If so, I know you two children will go along well with Lo- I mean Ephraim and L'Arachel's son. Alongside with the little Sniper child of former Prince Innes and Lady Falcoknight Vanessa." Answered sir Franz while clasping his hands together and smiled at me._

"_Speak of the holy coincidence, here are Vannessa and Innes! VANESSA! INNES!" Yelled Lady L'Arachel while her hands cupped around her mouth and shouting on air. On air? _

_I looked up and saw an Altaria and Salamence horsing three people. A lady with braided dark green hair on the altaria and a silver haired man with a little boy with jet black hair in front of him riding the salamence. They landed on foot and the child jogged happily towards me and the Gary guy, shaking our hands swiftly. _

"_I never thought there will be kids around here! I was so nervous that I thought I will be out of place!" He said hyperactively. I scowled a bit but composed my emotionless self back. _

"_Oh my! The three went along well! Now, where's our Andrew and what is taking him so long?" Lady chartreuse thought aloud. Just then, smaller chartreuse came out from behind and poked Lady L'Arachel's back. "Oh Andrew! I don't think I saw you earlier. Where were you?" _

_Andrew flicked his hair and frowned slightly at his mother. "I was behind you all around mother. You just don't notice me." He said with a confident face. _

"_So then, where's Serperior?" His father asked._

"_Oh, him? He's currently munching on everything in our food preserver."_

"_Is that so? Perhaps the butler could take care of that matter. Right now, we have to wait for the others to come. Especially the King and Queen of Renais. For now, I think you four kids should go around and play somewhere. You can go anywhere within the temple walls now." Sir Ephraim told us._

_We did as what he have said. We went somewhere and chatted and everything about ourselves and our lifestyle. The four of us told each other what we would want to be. I told them I someday would want to be a Great Knight, which Garius told me that his father is. Garius, on the other side, wants to be a Paladin like his mother. Ashton wants to be a sniper like his dad and Andrew wants to be a Great Lord. Like his dad. After our chattering noises and occassional Gari-Gary and Drew bickering about who is better, we heard whispers, cheers, greetings and many other loud noises coming from outside the central temple. We went there and was amazed to see a man and a woman dressed in exquisite but war-ready armor clothes riding on a Rayquaza. Then, we heard our parents rushing to them so we too, followed. _

_Drew's mother jumped up and down, them lunged at the lady. "My best friend! It's been a whole year! I miss you!"She greeted merrily. _

"_Oh my, L'Arachel. You never grew up. I missed you too!" The beautiful lady chuckled. She's really beautiful. Along with the handsome man whom I presume is her husband. _

"_Seth, Eirika! The King and Queen of Renais. You're the remaining we've been waiting for! So, let's start. But before that, where is Marth? Your young heir?" Lord Ephraim asked._

_The queen giggled and pointed in our direction. Is anyone of us secretly that Marth guy? Then, it clicked. The four of us looked behind and saw a young man about 2 years older than us laughing while playing with his blue locks. _

"_I'm here. I'm here. You guys surprised? Haha. Anyway, whatever. Let's just start the ritual." He said as he continued chuckling. _

_We followed suit in silence. It was broken by a certain jet black spiky haired boy. _

"_Hey guys. From now on, we're best friends, okay?"_

_I gave him a look."How could we become best friends when we barely know each other?" I asked._

"_Well, due to the fact that I know the three of you don't have male friends other than each other of us."_

_How did he know? Well, whatever. I doubt the two others don't though..._

"_Yeh you're right. I don't have any friends for the fact. My parents always kept me inside." Andrew suavely said. _

"_I second it. My best friend is far away now. So I don't have friends no more." Gary agreed._

_They looked at me expectantly, I nodded. It won't hurt to have a few more friends, right? _

_Ash grinned cheekily, then jumped up and down. "It's set then! We can be uhhhhh... Gary, Paul, Me, Andrew..." _

"_GPAD." I finished for him. _

"_Yeah! Cool name! Sounds like a gadget! But, whatever! GPAD, let's bounce!" Gary announced as he skipped towards the temple direction._

_END OF LONG FLASHBACK_

Paul sighed as they made a U-Turn and into their classroom. There, they saw the four girls slacking about doing nothing. Misty was leaning on the window base with her chin on the palms of her hands, Leaf was leaning her back on the wall daydreaming. Dawn was string out of space, and May was sleeping peacefully.

Ash silently went towards Misty and gently tapped her shoulder. He was wondering why they're so silent lately. They're never like that. Especially Dawn. Misty turned around looking quite annoyed. "What do you want?" She asked hesitantly.

The ebony haired dude examined her curiously, then continued. "Well... You seem to be very quiet... And you're never quiet. Sooo, what's up?"

Misty rolled her eyes at Ketchum. "Nothing. Just thinking for tomorrow's tag battle. You know, image training." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhhhhh..." Ash murmured dumbly. "What's an image training?" He asked very stupidly. While trying to ACT wise.

The orange gal slapped her forehead. _'How stupid can this man become?' _She thought. When she was about to open her mouth and explain. Drew butted in with a flick of his ever so gorgeous hair. "Image training is a common deed that everybody does before barging in a big challenge or the future happening. It is the process in which the occipital lobe of the human brain refines the visual image in mind that has a high possibility of occurrence. It's very commonly referred to as simulation, except, the real simulation is done by a certain high technological device. The simulation which comes in mind shows all possible happenings that can take place in the future. For example, while computing the dexterity of this certain stunt, it has a chance that it might fail miserably while doing this certain task, or may gain more skill while doing another task, and so on and so forth." Grass head explained with his head held high. Wow. He sure is proud of himself...

Ash closed his eyes, taking in everything that Drew forced in his brain. He held his chin and rubbed in lightly. He then lifted his other hand and did a thinking posture. After a while, the pokemon trainer held his head that seems that it's about to explode. "AHHHHHHH! I still don't get it! You just made my brain hurt!"

Paul scoffed. "As if you have a brain..." He murmured almost inaudibly.

All of them, except for the victim and Paul, sweat dropped. Then, there was an awkward silence. The pretty brunette #1 decided to break it. "So..." She started awkwardly. "Umm... Tomorrow is the tag battle, right? Then... Good luck to all of us!.. Hehe..." May stated while the corner of her mouth twitching. She was trying her best not to sound very corny. All of them looked intently at her. With nothing scribbled all over their faces. Just then, Gary remembered something. "Oh yeah! Dudettes, did you already know?"

"No, we don't know." Butted Leaf as she yawned sarcastically. The spiky brown dude glared at the mid-back brunette and continued to what he's saying. "Just shut up Leaf. In any plausible ways, in the tag battle, you have to dress up."

"DRESS UP? Why didn't you say earlier? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DOOOOOO?" Dawn exclaimed as she frantically pased back and forth while pulling her hair. Gary sweat dropped. He knew that Dawn is weird and all but... "Leaf, what's up with her?" He asked curiously.

Green chuckled, she crossed her arms and shook her head lightly. "Well, if it concerns outfits, she goes hypocrite and ends up whining and complaining until your ears bleed. She paused for a while then continued. "You see, whenever there's an event that needs a dress, we always end up shopping for 12 hours! Literally!" Explained brunette #2 as she made an amused face.

Drew looked at the female cook weirdly. He couldn't believe that such a person even exists, "Really?.." He asked.

Leaf giggled, then answered. "Yup. That isn't impossible for a shopaholic seamstress who criticizes every single detail of a dress. She even judges how the threads are sewed!"

The guys sweat dropped, and Ash's mouth dropped wide. "NO WAY!" They said simultaneously.

Paul looked over at the crazy tailor then back to leg warmer girl. "Why don't she do it herself then?" He asked with one eye brow raised.

The lass placed a finger on her chin and thought deeply, remembering the past happening. "Well... If I remember clearly, last Saturday, she sewed different styles of casual clothes. You know, the everyday mall outfits. Then, she made so many that the sewing machine suddenly exploded! Probably because of overheat." She recalled as she laughed lightly.

Ash nodded in understanding, then thought a solution. "I know! Since it's 8:00 am and the mall opens at 9, let's get going and buy you gals dresses!" He cheered happily. He was happy that he managed to think of a solution for the FIRST time.

May looked at him and raised an eye brow. "Nice idea... But, that will count as cutting classes, right?" She asked in an almost sentence tone. The obsidian hair looked at her and started laughing. "No way! We get special permission!" He chuckled out. Misty looked at him. "Why? Because the four of you are good looking? If that's the case, then, No Shit!" She stated while her lips tugged to a scowl. Ash laughed again, but now, harder, "No. Because Drew's parents own this school!"

Minutes of silence... Ellipses in the background... 3, 2, 1...

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Misty, Leaf, and Dawn exclaimed deafeningly. The guys covered their ears protectively. Making sure that their ear drums won't explode. The three girls continued to stare with saucer eyes at Drew while May just kept her usual grin. "No way! I mean, what? Is that the freakin' truth?" Dawn exclaim-asked while a huge hint of excitement in her voice.

Valdoroughayden smirked and flipped his hair, again. "Well, if that isn't so obvious enough then ye-"

"THEN LET'S GET GOING AND SHOP NON-STOP!" Dawn finished for him. The remaining people sighed and just followed the navy blue girl jog around happily and exiting the school.

Upon reaching the parking lot, Leaf stopped dead on her tracks and faced the other companions. "Sooo... The mall is 5 miles from here, you know. How are we supposed to get there? On foot or ride?" She asked nervously. Gary eyed her weirdly. "Love, what do you think? Try and run a 5 mile race?" He asked. Leaf stared at the Spiky brown, then continued, "It isn't impossible you know! But, I think our feet will sore if we try... But- wait." She paused for a while and shifted her gaze from her snickers to Gary's jade eyes. "Wait a minute... Did you just call me love?" She asked angrily as she placed both her hands on her hips. Oak smirked at her and nodded slowly. He reached out and grabbed Green's jaw and neared his face to hers. Brunette #2 automatically flushed different shades of pink and red and to the spiky brown haired researcher's surprise, Leaf also neared her face and stared at him cold eyes. Definitely not blending in with her scarlet face. "Suit yourself, mister!" She countered. Gary stared at her. They stayed like that for a whole 2 minutes and the people being ignored in the background sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall...<strong>

"Kyaaaa! Look at that! At this! At these! At those! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii! Soooooo many varieties!" Dawn cheered happily. Completely unaware of people looking at her like she's a crazy hobo that went to the mall for the very first time. "Oh lookie there! How cute! Come on guys!"

Just when she dragged all SEVEN that are behind her, she accidentally bumped into a lady. She managed to step a little backwards but ended up losing her balance, thus, falling behind. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for an impact, but felt none. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and securely held her tight. She opened her eyes slowly and saw onyx eyes staring down at her, she observed the dephts of his eyes, with stray purple hair blocking the way. She reached out to him and wiped the locks away. And stared deeper. He, too, stared deeper. It's like they're the only people in the world, not minding anyone watching and squealing at the scene intently. But they were cut off when a pretty coughing voice snapped them from their trimmed forest of Eden.

"Ahem... I think you should be apologizing right now..." Brunette #1 reminded the bluenette one.

"Oh yeah!" She immediately went out of Paul's grasp while blushing furiously and bowed hastily. "I'm so sorry lady!" She apologized, not looking at the girl.

"It's okay... Dawn." Welcomed the voice.

Dawn's eyes widened. She wondered how the girl knew her name. And to top it off, the voice sounds strangely familiar to her. She slowly raised her head and 'SHOCK!' was written all over her face. This girl in front of her. Is VERY beautiful. Real pretty. And she looks so much like her! She also has navy blue hair but the female's is longer and is tamed into a long ponytail with twin braids on the side of the ponytail. Her eyes are also navy blue, and she wore a plain white t-shirt inside her black thin vest with a short denim cycling shorts and long thigh-cut shoe laced black boots. No doubt. She is she. "Mom!" Exclaimed the younger Fre-Berlitz.

The older one, despite still looking like an 18 year old lady, smiled cheekily at her daughter. "Yep. You've grown really tall. And I see you've got a boyfriend with you." Mrs. Berlitz teased. Dawn pouted and glared playfully and her mother. "Mom! He ain't my boyfriend! He's just a close friend. That's all!" She defended. "But putting that aside, mom, I know you know May, Misty, and Leaf. Of course you do. But let me tell you the names of the boys. The green haired guy over there is Drew." The grass head flipped his hair and bowed courteously. "Nice meeting you my lady." He greeted.

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued. "The brown one with the chained mountains hair is Gary." Gary winced at the description but smiled anyway, "You look exactly like Dawn, Mistress Berlitz!"

The younger navy blue continued. "The black one with the Pikachu trailing behind him is Ash." Ash grinned and patted Pikachu's head. "Hey there Mrs. Berlitz! This is my partner, Pikachu!" He greeted happily while pikachu cheered a _'Pika!'_

The older Berlitz giggled at the cute rodent and shifted her gaze on Paul. "And this one is your boyfriend. I dig." She mocked very gracefully. The purple blob tinged pink effectively and coughed fakely, eyes closed and arms folded. "No Madam. We're just mere classmates if you ask me." He explained rather coldly, making Dawn's heart hurt a bit. Well, maybe not a bit. But, she can't really explain it. Why is she so hurt when there is nothing to be hurt about? Maybe the fact that he described both of them as _'Mere Classmates'. _But she shrugged it off for the meantime and continued her introduction.

"Yes, there's nothing on between us. Now, guys, this is my mother, Tana F-Berlitz. Tana Berlitz." She introduced. Lady Tana did a skirt less curtsy and smiled at them. Then, when she's about to speak, she remembered something. "Oh yeah! I'm so sorry but I need to go! I'm needed in Frelia. Dawn, you know that Cormag can't handle himself, right?" She said as she winked at Dawn and dashed off.

"Just who is Cormag?" Asked Gary. Dawn chuckled and glanced back at the jetting Tana. "He's my dad." She answered simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Dudes and dudettes! Click on the next chapter! That's the continuation. It's supposed to be just 1 chapter but it's too long! So I need to put it for the next chapter. Anyway, I'll say no more. I just want to tell you that Maryianna will come LATER. You have to wait for a massive time for me to write the plot. School is shit. So bear with me please!

REVIEW AND LOOK AT TANA'S PHOTO AT THE LINK IN MY PROFILE


	12. Oblivious, no?

**Clarizza:** Hey guys! This is the freakin' continuation of chapter 8! But I'll name it chapter 9! I know most of you didn't read the friendship fragment last chapter, then, poor you! I mentioned something very important there! Bwahahahaha! Anyway, on with the continuation!

**Oblivious Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

"Ohhh... I see." Gary muttered. Everyone paused for a while, but Dawn's excitement got the most of her.

"OOOOOOKAY! LET'S GO FITTING INCREDIBLE NUMBER OF DRESSES!" She screeched so happily that everyone in the area needed to cover their ears to avoid any damage. After Berlitz' loud chirping, Misty's eyes widened and grasped someone's arms and quickly dashed out of the store, hoping she gets May and herself away from danger quietly and unnoticed. Lucky her, they were unnoticed, but on the downside, little did she know that she was not dragging Brunette #1, instead, she was pulling a certain jet-black haired guy away. Once they got far away from the clothes shop, she let loose of her victim and pumped her hands in the air.

"Success! Yoohoo! We got saved from a horrible nightmare again! Right, Ma-" She was cut off when she caught glimpse of not what she was expecting. She was expecting a very wise, good-looking, talented, and gracefully smiling Ren-Maple. Right, she was expecting a Maple. But otherwise, here it is, in front of her. Dumb, buffoon face, unskilled, goofy grin. "Damn Ash Ketchum..." She mumbled with a scowl. The Dumb face smiled at her goofily and did a thumbs up at her. "Hey there Mist! Thanks for saving me!"

Instantly, the orange haired lass' veins popped. "Who the freaking hell told you that I was intending to save you? In no feckin' ways will I ever save you first! Now, what am I to do? My little angel will surely be traumatized for forever!" The tomboyish mermaid exclaimed angrily and fretfully then she waved her hands around frantically and uneasily. Ash sweat dropped, he did an awkward grin and held Misty's hand. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Remember that Leaf is there. She'll never let anything bad happen to May. 'Kay?" He reassuringly said. Misty's eyes softened and nodded her head slowly. She feels like everything Ketchum says is absolutely true, despite him looking rather stupid. One thing to describe, she built "Trust" in Ash Ketchum. Ebony hair opened his mouth and continued. "For the meantime... LET'S GO TO THE FOOD COURT AND EAT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! HOORAYYYYYYY!"

After this cheer, Ash pulled Misty away like a runaway couple and enjoyingly savoured the air conditioned wind that struck them every second they ran. Everybody close with the orange haired lass will think nonetheless that she'll be irritated by now, but she isn't. Instead, she got her beautiful genuine smile on her face and let herself be dragged about by her shining knight...

LINES

**With the remaining teens in the store...**

Leaf's eyes widened. No, not because of seeing herself being abused with dresses. She doesn't actually mind if she goes through the torture, what she was thinking is what will happen to their youngest best friend. No, it's not Dawn. It's the brunette other than her. She's afraid that she'll get nightmares of Evil Dawn fitting thousands of dresses on her that so many really are the same. She was afraid of that. Yes, didn't she tell? She's paranoid inside.

Green elbowed the guy on her left so hard that it winced in pain. "What was that for?" The grass hair hissed. Leaf side glared at him, eyes still locked on the overly hyper bluenette. She move near Drew and silently whispered to him. "Save May. Go somewhere else where Dawn can't see you! You don't want your CRUSH to be tortured, do you?" She asked as she intently watched for the reaction of Chartreuse coordinator in the corner of her eyes. Grass head's mouth twitched. He attempted to glare at mid-back brunette but dismissed it. "Fine." He mouthed in almost a whisper. He turned his gaze on the fakely smiling long haired girl and poked her arm. The brunette looked at him and muttered a "What?"

Drew flicked his hair and grabbed May's arm. "Forgive me for doing this princess but..." He didn't finish his sentence and instantly picked her light weight body bridal style and rushed to somewhere safe. Quietly, that is. Just like Misty, they fled from the scene unnoticed by the navy hair girl. They dashed about very fast and silently, with the constant pounding of the hostage on the suspect's chest and complaining and whining. "Let go of meeeee! I'm heavy! You can't last long!" Brunette #1 complained with a pout. The athletic grass head chuckled softly and continued on his running. "Haven't you had your weight test recently? You aren't even aware that you're as light as feather! It's like I'm carrying nothing at all. Literally speaking, now."

May crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks up childishly. "Hmph. You act like Misty. She always comments on it and drags me someplace she wants me to be, and constantly mocks me for not eating anything. But that's not true! I eat like any normal person would." Drew winced at this statement. Sure, anyone would believe that this girls eats balanced diet but... Once you get to know her, she eats as much as how 100 pigs wolf down their food! In any way, Valdoroughayden kept on running and finally found a place where they're both safe. In the females' dressing room...

"*Gasp!* What are we-" Brunette was cut-off when Chartreuse placed his hand protectively against May's mouth and completely shut her up. "Shh... Be quiet. Someone might notice us. And don't complain about being in the dressing room. I locked it up." He explained in a hushed tone and released the girl. She sucked up all the air that she can take in and stared intently at Drew. She backed away a few steps back but was brought back by a hand forcefully pulling her, successfully landing on Chartreuse's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Bringing his lips close to her ear. Leaning his head on her shoulder. "Don't you think... This a romantic moment?" He asked in a rather seductive tone. The lass just stared at the wall with a slight frown on her lips. "I have no clue to what you are pertaining. And perhaps, you're quite aware that I'm just 12?" She stated calmly, with her eyes closed.

The latter scowled, and thought for a while. _'Damn it. I'm just 13 and I'm being so bold? Especially to an oblivious girl one year younger than me... Wait, if she's really that oblivious, why did she remind me of her being only twelve?..' _

His eyes widened at the thought. What if she knew his actions all along? What if she got turned off because of it? What if she already loves someone else? Drew is afraid... Afraid of what the truth really is. Have he no chance? So many things ran through his mind. And he decided to ask the brunette about it. He let loose of the lass and turned her around, locking gazes with her while his hands on her shoulder. "Tell me... Are you really oblivious?"

LINES

**With Ash and Misty**

"WOOOOOOOOOOOP! We're here! Let's DIG IN!" Ash merrily exclaimed. Misty just chuckled and followed suit. Letting herself get dragged wheresoever places the jet black haired trainer lead her to.

Once they finished ordering foods from the rows of fast food chains in the food court, they searched for seats to, obviously, sit on. Once they found a place, Pikachu trainer flopped himself exhaustedly and leaned his arms at the backboard (**A/N: **LOL. I don't know what the back of chairs are called. :D) and sighed heavily. "Maaaaaan! I'm so tired!" He exclaimed. Side-ponytail laughed softly and smiled at Ash, which returned it with a slight blush. "Well, that's what you get when you run around endlessly." With this, Misty sat down on the chair in front of Ash's. They stayed there for five minutes when Pikachu sighed and exclaimed something in poke language, translating that he's really bored and there is awkward silence between them.

"Yeah Pikachu. You're right... Hey Mist, wanna play 20 questions?"

Orange hair raised her eyes onto him and shifted her eyes quickly with a blush. "Wh-whatever you want to do!" She agreed. Ash pumped his hands in the air and grinned wide. "Okay! I'll ask you first! Sooo... What's your favourite colour?" He asked with his hands on his head, raking his brain for questions. The lass just laughed at this and answered. "Blue, obviously. You?"

20-19

"Silver! It reminds me greatly of my number one idol, Dad! So, what's your favourite food?"

18

"Hmmm... Grilled fish. You? Drats... I already know the answer to that..."

17

"Haha! Sorry Mist! But you already asked it. No taking back! Okay, I love EVERYTHING! FOOOOOD! Anyway, where's your favourite hang out place?"

16

"Anywhere with water. To train with pokemon. How 'bout you?"

15

"The archery club! Oh, didn't I tell you? Aside from becoming pokemon master, my other aspiration is to become a master sniper! Like my father!" He said with his eyes twinkling every time he mentions his father. Misty smiled at this and decided to comment on it.

"You really do love your father. While I'm nothing like my dad." She stated peacefully. Ash smiled at her and nodded his head. "Well, my father is the coolest sniper that ever existed! While my mother is the prettiest FalcoKnight in history." He boasted very cheerfully. "Putting that aside, what's your favourite pokemon?"

14

"Hmm... My very first pokemon. A squirtle, but is now a Blastoise. So, Blatoise. You?"

13

"Pikachu of course! He's also my starter! What do you like better, swords or staves?"

12

"My mother is a cleric. I want to be a cleric. Clerics wield staves. So, staves. Bows or lances and swords?"

11

"Funny. It's not like you to want to heal people... To your question, Bows. Sniper only wield bows! And Ballistae! But whatever, do you like ice cream?"

10

"Yep. You?"

9

"Of course! Vanilla or chocolate?"

8

"I shouldn't have asked that... Vanilla. You?"

7

"Vanilla too! Did you... Ever like someone?"

6

"I think. You?"

5

"Ah yes! I can't remember my first love, though... What do you like about guys?"

4

"Hmmm... Positive minded, funny, pokemon lover, not to mention cute. How about you? For girls, that is."

3

"Ummm... Strong-willed. Tough in the outside but soft in the inside. Graceful like my mother. Short tempered, but cute. Hair that is not long and not short either." He stated with a soft smile. Misty flushed red. She looked down and to compose herself and looked at Ash again. The pokemon trainer chuckled, and continued. "Have you ever experienced an unrequited love?"

2

"I-I don't know... A-Anyway, have you?"

1

Ash looked down sadly, but then returned his gaze to Misty. "Sadly, yes. I don't think my crush likes me back... How about you, who's your special someone?" He asked very interested. He looked straight into the side-ponytailed girl's eyes locked gazes with her. Misty complied and stared too. They kept it like that and Ash slowly moved his hands to the lass'. When he finally had grasp on her soft hand, the girl withdrew it back and frowned at him. "Are you even aware that the question already reached to its final? Dummy. You aren't paying attention to anything!" She scolded as she pouted. Ash laughed and was about to retort when a clear coughing startled them.

"A-HEEEEEM. I bet a 100, 000 poke that you are my Misty's boyfriend! Hmmm... My very first gamble win! Not actually... My first one's when me and Natasha had a bet about her falling for me..."

The familiar voice continued to mumble about his gambling history and Misty looked at the source. Her face turned from irritated to pure shock as she saw who the man was. 'Damn.' She thought. It's really weird that the voice was overly familiar to her. And she was right, the damn voice was indeed his... "What are you doing here?... _Dad._" She exhaled with a scowl as she observed her red head father that is currently wearing a very weird outfit. Well, for common people, that is. (**A/N: **It's really hard for me to describe male clothes... So, just look at my profile for Misty's dad!)

Ash stared in awe. It's his first time to see a man with fairly long hair that didn't look gay. Actually, he's really cool. Now he knows where Misty's coolness came from... He was cut-off with his awe when Misty suddenly shouted at her father. "Daaaaaaad! He's NOT my boyfriend! He's just another close friend!" She screeched with her face fuming in annoyance. Her father chuckled at this, and then eyed the pokemon trainer intently. "Is that so? Then I suppose you're on a date. Considering that you're the only two present at the time. Opposite genders, for the addition." He teased playfully.

"Daaaaaaad! Nooooooo! WE ARE NOT! We're just close friends! THAT'S ALL!" She argued back with a big hint of smile on her face. She obviously missed her dad. And they're really close. "Haha. Whatever my little Misty. I'll just introduce myself to this lad over here." Misty's father stated as he looked once again at the younger man. "I know you know that 'm Misty's father. But, anyway, my name is Joshua. Okay? Ash Ketchum?" He coolly introduced. "Yes Mr. Waterflower! And I'm- wait. How did you know my name?"

Joshua, which looks like an 18 year old guy, like Dawn's mother, laughed. Hard. "Hehe... Let's just say... I have sources. And calling me Mr. Waterflower... Is really weird. It doesn't fit me. Not at all! Just call me Joshua. 'Kay?" He said with a huge smile on his face, almost a grin. As the boys laughed, Joshua's daughter butted in. "Okay, okay! Now that you two are acquainted, tell me why you're here, dad." The Jehannian man looked down at his daughter, and answered her question, or rather, statement. "Well, your mother and I got bored and decided to visit an old friend here in Rausten. Now, we're set off to Frelia next. It's really boring without you there, Misty. It's only fun if Natasha and I do something very ple-" He was cut-off out of his exposure when a delicate but strong hand pulled his ear forcefully. "Stop telling kids such crude things, Joshua." Said the lovely voice.

The threesome looked over to see a beautiful woman in white Sunday dress with ruffled white skirt and silver heeled sandals. She looks so much like Misty in exception that the lady's hair is longer and is blonde. Another thing, she also really looks 18. Joshua gasped in surprise and looked over at the serious looking female ad greeted her. "H-Hello... You look as lovely as ever! Natasha!" He praised with genuine tone in the end. Natasha forced a smile at him and punched him away. "Don't go around picking on innocent people. Anyway, it's been a long time, my beautiful daughter."

Misty's eyes softened and was about to cry but she stopped it. "Y-Yes mom. It's really nice to see you again. Oh, and don't make assumptions. This boy here is not my boyfriend."

Natasha looked seriously at the orange haired daughter of hers and spoke. "I know." Then, she shifted her look at Ash and let her seriousness dissolve, replacing it with a smile. "I've heard that you're Ash. I'm Natasha. A cleric from Jehanna." The ebony trainer smiled and shyly placed a hand on the back of her neck. "I'm really happy that you know me, Mrs. Natasha. It's really an honour to meet you!"

Natasha smiled once again and turned at the forgotten Joshua and laced her fingers with his. The latter twosome thought this was cute. "Hon, aren't we supposed to go to our flight now?" She reminded. Joshua looked over at his wife and it clicked. He shifted his look at the younger people and saluted them. "Sorry kids! We really have to go! We have to finish our tour and return to Jehanna. The mighty desert region is in need for the two of us!" He said with a grin. Natasha nodded and smiled at them. "Don't worry, Misty. We know that you will soon go back to our nation. Until then, we will patiently wait for you. For the meantime, we bid goodbye. And tell your friends that we said hi." She stated as they began walking away.

Misty looked over at Ash. "Don't you think we should be heading home now?" She said, still in a daze. The boy landed his eyes on their desks, still full of food. "Aww! Let me at least finish one food!" He whined. The orange girl frowned and glared at Ash. "No! We will go back! Or else, I won't let you eat for five straight days!" She threatened. The side ponytail lass didn't even listened to the reply of Ketchum and forcefully dragged him away. But before completely losing sight, she glanced back at her parents' disappearing figure and smiled. "Mother and father..." She muttered.

LINES

**With Drew and May**

_Moment of silence._

After the grass head asked that, an awkward silence came to pause. A very awkward silence... A very very awkward silence... A very very very awkward silence... A VERY VERY VERY awkward silence... _'Damn. I shouldn't have asked that...' _Drew thought, sweating bullets.

May brushed off Chartreuse's hands coldly and stepped back, with her bangs covering her eyes. Dark aura surrounding her. She placed her pale hands on her chest and tightly clutched her uniform, completely crumpling it. Brunette #1 slowly moved her other free hand into her coat, about to pull something out...

_'Wha-what is she doing? I-is she about to pull out a gun and kill me? Or perhaps a knife? Sh-shit... What do I do?' _Valdoroughayden noted to himself as his heart began raising beats and his whole body sweating in nervousness. He could feel his frame work shivering as each second passed. The girl in front of him continued on pulling out her weapon, slowly, slowly. He shut his eyes tightly, about to accept his fate. There's no escaping now... Maybe it is his destiny to die in the arms of his beloved one. You could suppose that he can just scream for help and sue the girl, but he just couldn't. He loves the lass so much that he's willing to accept anything just to get her out of trouble...

He felt footsteps dashing towards him. And he felt the tip of the fragile lady's weapon slowly piercing onto him... This is it... His fate... He could hear angels singing above him. As him to warmly welcome him to heaven... Where he will live and wait till forever to be with the sinless girl that just killed him, taintless. They will live happily ever after in the said paradise. There's no doubt now... He is now...

Alive?.. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a feeble girl with her face buried in his chest, holding something that seemed to be easily squashed. As if on cue, Chartreuse carefully snake his arms around the said girl's small frame and held her tight. Stoking her back and reassured that everything is fine. Brunette #1 pulled away suddenly and stared at Drew with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry about earlier... I'm turning really emotional because, look at this..." She pulled the thing that she's holding and shoved it gently to the grass head's face. The boy studied it carefully and took it in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. The item that he thought was supposed to be a murder weapon is a... Leek.

Valdoroughayden sweat dropped. "W-what about this leek?" He asked awkwardly. May pouted at him. "Don't you just what about it! It's squashed! It's squashed! I squashed it this morning! I didn't notice that I actually slept on it when I was in the classroom!" She explained in an almost hurt tone. The lad sweat dropped again. He just doesn't know what the heck are the things that runs through the girl's mind. She's just... Strange. "Why are you so concerned about this leek, anyway?" He asked curiously.

May giggled and smiled at him. "Ah! I remember my travelling days! I got Mr. Onion Spring when I was ten! So he's been one of my closest friends since then!" She happily recalled. "But now, he's dead... And it's because of me! I killed him! I killed Mr. Onion Spring!"

Drew sweat dropped once again. _'One second thought, she isn't strange. She's weirdly strange. Why did she name a leek Mr. Onion Spring? And what the heck, it didn't even rot for TWO years?'_ He thought. He's actually about to laugh at her so hard, but he just couldn't. He knows that he will hurt her feelings, so, he has to console her and make her feel better. He reached out for one of his pockets and pulled a pokeball out. He tossed it in the air and revealed his trusty masquerain.

"Masque-Rain~!" It elegantly cooed.

"Masquerain, use refresh on this leek." He suavely ordered. The pokemon obeyed happily and did as what he's instructed to do so. The white dusts surrounded the leek and like magic, the leek turned back to its original state. Chartreuse thanked his pokemon and returned it. He handed the leek to its rightful owner and she accepted it happily. "Ohhhhhhhh! Thank yooooooooou! Thank you very much Drew!" She thanked merrily and hid her item back to her coat and suddenly glomped Drew, who caught her just in time. Once again, they were hugging. He wished that they could forever stay like this... Living together in a world that only them exists... With their children running around happily and blissfully in their world full of luscious nature of love and romance... But that doesn't change the fact that she's still oblivious, though...

**Clarizza:** Yey! Chapter Finish! Sorry I didn't put any Ikari or Oldrival here. It's because their moments are already finished. Gary and Leaf for the staring contest and Paul and Dawn for the falling scene. Though short, I think they're hints of love! Next chapter is the tag battle. It'll be shorter than usual, I think... Anyway, I hope you love my story so far! The only parent's I haven't introduced so far is Leaf's, right? Sigh... Anyway, tell me what you think of their new parents! REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU! Just Joking! But seriously, motivate me and review. 'Kay?

P.S.: Their parents look exactly how their portrait looks. They look very young. :D

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	13. Good Morning and A Battle To Commence!

**Clarizza:** Dum Da Da- Daaaaaa!

**Misty:** Hey theeeeere Rizz-chan!

**Clarizza:** Hello! Are you satisfied last chapter?

**Misty:** Yup! It's cute! Especially Mr. Onion Spring!

**Clarizza:** Thanks!

***Dawn walks in with dark aura forming around her**

**Dawn:** Cla-riz-za KURURUGI!

**Clarizza:** What the heck? What's up with you?

***Dawn lunges at Clarizza and began stranggling her**

**Dawn:** How dare you not put any ikari last chapter? How DARE YOOOOOOOU! How dare you not put the descriptions of the dress picking? HOW DARE YOOOOOOU? HOW DARE YOU NOT PUT PAUL'S NAME AT AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL?

***Clarizza Dies Instantly**

**Misty:** Please kids! Don't try this at home! OMIGOSH! Dawn's a MURDERER! I need to call Miles Edgeworth to put her into a guilty verdict now!

***Clarizza suddenly jumps up from the dead and jumped up and down**

**Misty:** Ahh!

**Clarizza:** MILES EDGEWORTH! I LOVE YOU EDGEY-KINS MY LOVE! MARRY MEEEEEEEE! AND I DON'T OWN POOOOOKEEEEEEMOOOOOOON!

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 10 **

**Normal POV**

It was a nice sunny day for Rausten. Yes, you can figure it out. The clichéd mood of the day in which the sun is rising slowly from its slumber, waking the beautiful and innefferable fragrance of the blooming Passionflowers, a very rare pure heaven white flower that can only be found in the holy nation. The birds started the birds started singing on their branches and roosters clucked their tenor voices, even though it's still 2 a.m. in the morning... But unlike the other nations, Rausten is different. Being called the Holy Nation or Nation of Light isn't just for show. It gives a very literal meaning to the mystique of its name. Overall, the land is very peaceful and quiet, being filled with dreaming people... That is, except for 4 girls.

The 4 said figures rushed through the empty streets of the peaceful block, zooming every now and then past a big amount of blocks, probably somewhere far. One figure, having a long and silky hair of navy, was particularly dragging 3 other petite and sleepy heads to nowhere at all. At least, at first glance, that is.

The first girl mentioned was concentrating briskly on the road with constant blabbering of how the three are supposed to wake up very early to exercise, UV rays are bad for the skin. The navy opened her mouth to tell them her reminding that she used 61 times in the morning, yes, she's talking every minute, and they're RUNNING for an hour now. "I'm telling you-"

"You had the time of your life." The sexy girl with a brunette hair that reached her back interrupted. The navy hair nodded unswervingly and spoke.

"Yes, I I I I had the time of my li-i-ife, and I ne- Wait a minute! That's not what I'm supposed to tell you! Anyway, I'm telling you many times that we're near our destination!"

The orange clad groaned in exasperation. "You told that an HOUR ago! We're walking endlessly in this in so many streets like forever!" She complained as she stopped dead on her tracks and folded her arms to glare at the bluenette. The last lass with them that had her uber long hair reaching her feet also stopped and breathed in a large amount of fresh air. "Yeah! Can we stop now? I can't keep going without cake! Oh, I want a chocolate mousse today!"

The said one being conversed at didn't even look their way, instead she looked opposite them, which is in front of her and the direction they're running to, and pointed at it. "No need to complain and have cake. We're already here!" She announced with a big smile.

The threesome looked at where she's pointing and also beheld a huge grin on their faces, indeed, their destination is very beautiful. A very HUGE gate with a family crest at both sides of the gate's swirly crown. Inside it was a very clear and wide pool shining through the sun. Along the way of the pool are rows of red roses placed elegantly at the million costing pots. The pure crystal pots carried a fascinating glow that seems to light the way whenever it's dark. And past the pool oasis stands the most beautiful mansion, no, screw that, PALACE that they've seen apart from Renais. The palace, as you can tell since it's very big, stood proudly at the wide area landscape of the deserted area where only it exists. The shimmering clear obsidian, literally, road led to the ENERMOUS entrance of the said residence. The scene was greeted by a very welcoming cold texture of LITERAL moonstone engraved with LITERAL emerald continuously running through the border and linings of the humble dwelling. You can also sight the occasional greeting of the windows made with LITERAL diamond. The twin staircases made up of hard and strong diamond ascended at both east and west of the entrance where a chartreuse fluffy long carpet slept under the pure emerald double doors. As far as any normal human can see, it is the most expensive thing that is worth the rich of the world.

Mouth dropping and eye-saucering much, eh? Then drop it harder. The four lass who went into staring adoration aren't that much of surprised... Sure, out of all the nations that they've went to, this is practically gorgeous but, Renais is just so...

"Oh my, how beautiful! Four lovely visitors coming to greet my boys a morning!" Said a lovely voice coming from behind the gate. The four girls shifted their gaze at the gate and curiously looked at it. Behind the gate emerged a dazzling woman. Around her eighteens or something for the least. The majority of girls stared in awe. The girl had an obviously long but wavy chartreuse hair tied into a messy firmly wrapped twin ties with her bangs waving across the sides of her flawless blooming face. She wore a white dress with chartreuse embroidery linings and ended on a very early part of her smooth thighs. Just an inch above her knees rested her white long cut flat boots with occasional designs of chartreuse around it. Her delicate hands rested on the sides of her hips with a cute staring look at them. She had a mischievous smile on her lips as she opened the gate with ease and dragged the girls to a shining white YACHT, yes, they needed a yacht just to cross the pool. Just as they entered yacht, luxury came and greeted their atmosphere. The boat is just indescribable. Just as how you witnessed the wondrous house of the female.

"W-Wai-" Brunette #1 was cut off when the newly present female shushed her. "Shh! You'll wake the neighbours!" The said brunette raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh? Pardon my rudeness but, what are you talking about? There is no soul in existence but us!" The other brunette nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so please Lady-"

"Shh! There are many security cameras here. Remember your motives? You can't let anyone know we're acquainted. Pretend you know nothing." The lady scolded. As if on cue, the girls shut their mouths up.

The yacht kept moving about by itself. But eventually, they landed on the obsidian dock. The lady jumped down the ride and helped the girls up. She led them through the long way of the rows and rows of rose gardens and eventually reached the entrance. The chartreuse woman ushered the girls in and was greeted by a bunch of maids straight lined orderly from smallest to tallest. They simultaneously bowed and greeted their master and her visitor. "Welcome to our humble residence!" Lady Mistress just nodded at them and proceeded to bringing the girls to anywhere she meant to bring them. They walked past the indescribable halls of the said building they are currently in and walked up the delicate looking staircase. Up there, stood too many doors that looked identical and dizzying. They passed them all. Eventually, they reached the end of the exactly 100 doors of bedrooms and ended up climbing another 10 staircases up.

Misty sighed and leaned against the diamond staircase to rest. "Huff. Puff. Huff. When- huff- are we- puff- gonna reach- huff- where we're supposed to- puff- be going?" She managed to exhale despite being the most athletic one. The lady, though looking very feeble, was surprisingly not breaking a single sweat. "We're here. Just another few steps." She announced, the girls cheered. When they reached the door twice as big as the ordinary bedroom ones, the lady suddenly handed Dawn a small box thingy. Berlitz looked at her with a surprised look and asked her about it. "What are these for?"

The female who looks a lot like a certain grass head giggled. "What are you supposed to do to that anyway? Go throw it to the one sleeping inside this bedroom!" She explained rather loudmouthed and pushed the blue haired lass to the door. Dawn carefully pushed it and noticed some purple breathing. She closed her eyes hesitantly but threw the object anyway. It hit the purple thing square in the face and in eventually rose. It rubbed its eyes groggily and Berlitz can't help but squeal. The guy picked the thing and stared at it.

"... What the... What is a toothbrush head flying around in my room doing?" He muttered angrily and looked at the origin. He glared at the girl as she made a shy wave at him. "Troublesome... What do you want?" He asked.

Dawn was about to retaliate when the mysterious female shut her up and answered for him. "Wake up your best friends. You're the one good at it. OKAY?" The lady shouted. Paul obeyed without hesitation which led the latter girls to shock. Shinji got out of his bed covers and tugged it. Amazingly enough, the bed is as good as if no one even sat on it. Purple head swiftly moved past the group of females and entered another door that looked exactly like his. Except, the door in current was filled with rows of different kinds of Leafs with label down them. What's very piquing of interest is the big leaf standing in the middle with an Edwardian Script that says 'OAK, LEAF'. Leaf Green blushed a little at this when Misty elbowed her with a wolf whistle. Dawn and May, being clueless enough to not understand the deep meaning, commented on it. "Weird. The owner must be incredibly worse in fashion sense." They said simultaneously with different emotions. Bluenette was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded and glared at door with a look that clearly shows how disgusted she is. Brunette #1, on the other hand, was saying it like she was a kid who was given lollipop. Weird, we all know.

Once Paul entered the room, he jogged to the bed and instantly jumped on it, forcing all his weight for the man under to scream in agony. "Arrrrrghhhhh! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiki! Who the heck is that?" It yelled as it got up immediately while rubbing his sides. Misty and Dawn started rolling on the floor while laughing and May just stared there, sweat dropping while Leaf has a hand on her mouth and looks very worried.

The man, which is Gary, aimed a high kick towards purple's face, but he swatted it away with ease and turned on his back. "Next stop." He murmured in an almost inaudible voice. He proceeded to the next room while the girls followed behind him. Spiky hair, who just recovered as soon as he saw Green, ran next to her and placed an arm around her waist. "Hey there my prettiest little Leafy. How are you doing in such a fine weather?" He asked charmingly. Mid-back immediately blushed but shook it away. "Erm... Um, good. I see you are, too. Oh yeah, nice kick there!" She replied with an insult at the end. The brunette boy did an anime fall and sweat dropped at the lass. "Uh, eheh... Please do not bring that on. But I promise! I'm not the worst at it! I managed to land him 3-4 kicks in our whole life while Ash only got 2! I promise!" He stated while he kept on babbling about how he's not really a failure but Ash is. Green kept on insulting him more but she actually does this just to slow their walk together.

Just as Paul arrived the room, it was filled with scattered food remains and dishevelled trophies and different pokemon champion path stuffs that were not- so- very- neatly displayed on his shelves. There were also torn up posters that looked like they were there million ages ago. Down where the bed is located displays a very ruined bed sheets that looked like a pokemon used whirlwind on it. Up the bed lays a snoring Ash Ketchum with a posture that looks like the 6-armed man in Da Vinci code. Shinji went over to the figure and started punching him. Misty gasped in horror while the remaining girls except for May who sweat dropped again, started laughing uncontrollably. Gary stared at them weirdly and thought about something. _'Man, they're sadists...' _

Purple blob continued on punching the innocent ebony hair but still wouldn't budge. Paul stopped it and thought of something. He smirked at the idea and took a few steps backwards. He then started running in circles and yelled, "FOOD! FOOD! FOOOOOOOOD!" He creamed, replacing the Fire with Food. Dawn winced at this act and thought about how a miracle this is to make him do such an uncharacteristic act.

The sleeping boy instantly opened his eyes wide and got out of his sheets. He opened his door open wide and looked side by side in his environment with wide eyes as if searching for something. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! WHERE? TELL MEEEEEEEE!" He screamed so loudly that anyone in this big _mansion_ would cover their ears in agony, and of course they did. When Ash looked like he realized how stupid looking he is, he retaliated from the door and stood there, frozen. "Where's the food?.." He murmured sadly. But then, he thought of something crazy. "Ohhh! I know! What if it's raining food? THAT'LL BE COOOOOL! UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF FOOD FOR ME!" He shouted once again then ran towards his window, opened it, stuck his head out, and opened his mouth wide in order to catch meatball rains. But using common sense, of course it didn't.

After a minute in that position, Ketchum opened his eyes and was disappointed that there was no chance of raining meatballs. He gloomily approached Paul and sighed. "I thought I'd get free food..." He said. The latter boy frowned at him and smacked him on the head. "What the hell? Don't you get free eat- all- you- can here? Stop watching Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs." He lectured then set off to another room.

Misty glared at Ash and hit him with a mallet, exactly where Paul did. "You idiot! Stop being a glutton, okay?" She scolded. Ebony hair rubbed the hurt portion of his head and pouted at her. "Okay okay... Just stop hitting me... It really hur- hey! Nice pyjamas Mist!" The lass flushed red and hit Ash with another mallet smack. "Oww!"Ash winced.

"You foolishly foolish excuse for a foolishly foolish foolished foolish fool! Stop staring at me!" She screeched with another smack. Indeed, she was sexy in her pyjama suit. She's wearing a light blue spaghetti tank top with smiling Pikachu prints on it and a matching short cycling shorts. Both teens continued on arguing while the others already left, with the realization, they, too, soon followed.

They arrived in front of a very different door. Instead of the past three, it's now emerald with platinum linings and artsy swirls which said 'ANDREW'. Paul opened it wide and the three girls, except for May who grinned ever so widely, dropped their mouths open. The room is so clean and orderly. As soon as you enter, you're greeted with floating petals of roses that danced with the peaceful atmosphere of the lot. His MANY awards and pride of skills are neatly lined accordingly by date received on the rows of clear crystal shelves that reached till the end of his room, which is LITERALLY twice the size of your resident mall. The room is completely glossy white with occasional lining of chartreuse, just like how their _mansion _looks like. There are also paintings of different pictures of roses and nature that was painted by none other than Forde Valni himself. The most famous painter in the whole world of Magvel. On the left side of the room, opposite of the awards proudly stands different preserved ancient items that are very expensive. From the goddess icon to hero crest, knight crest, orion's bolt, elysian whip, guiding ring, ocean seal, master seal, to even the very rare gold gem of the famous Ephraim.

What's lying on the center of the room was the very neat pure white bed. On it is a very peacefully sleeping Drew who's snoring ever so lightly. Paul jogged towards him and picked a pair of cymbals out of God knows where. He then started banging it together very near to the grass head's ear. Because of the screeching noise, everybody in the room winced in pain and covered their ears. After he stopped. Everybody thought he was awake yet, but he didn't even budge.

Shinji scowled. He thought about how he waked up Gary, then he did it. He put all his efforts on this one. Purple stepped back a little then charged, once he landed on him, spiky brown mouthed an "Oww!" and closed one eye. After the little scene, they stared at the chartreuse boy curiously and found that he didn't look like he was hit at all.

Once again, Paul got angry. He then got a rotring shot gun and aimed it on the floor. He continuously pulled the trigger and it went "RATRATRATRATRATRATRATRAT!" in a very disturbing tone. The girls gasped in horror for the welfare of the _floor_ and looked at it with shocked eyes. Shocked because the floor didn't even get a single scratch. The mysterious lady only smiled.

"DAMMIT! WHY WOULDN'T YOU WAKE UUUUUP?" Shinji yelled in irritation. The guys and gals except for chartreuse lady were surprised at his sudden blow-up. Paul looked angrily at the different lady and asked "What do I do now?"

The said lady smiled at him and got out of the room. All guys and girls except for the sleeping one stared outside the door and waited for her. Within a minute, she entered the room again with pushing something with ease. As she was in sight and so is the thing, everybody looked at it with horror. Yes, even May. The item she has with her is... A cannon.

"Use this! He would wake with it. I think." She said as she reluctantly pushed it towards the purple boy. Paul smirked evilly and aimed it for Drew. Just as he was about to pull the rope, the lady sweat dropped and suddenly realized what he was trying to do. "PAUL! DON'T AIM IT AT MY FREAKIN' SON!" She exclaimed as she pushed the cannon in a different direction, just exactly the time when Paul pulled it. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Went the explosion. Everybody screamed in agony and ended up curling in a ball while covering their ears, afraid to go deaf. Everybody swore that even the ends of Magvel would hear that. "L-lady... Wouldn't people wake because of that?" Leaf asked, still shivering. The lady only chuckled and regained her posture. "No. We have high class sound proof walls in this house. Of course, for privacy." She explained calmly. The girls sighed in relief as they shifted their gazes to the sleepy head. They grinned as they saw him move and raise his arms. But then, he pulled it back and comfortably placed it under his head. He continued sleeping. They sweat dropped. The lady was irritated.

She went near the other chartreuse and kicked him in his sides. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY HEAVEN OF A SON! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON IDOLIZING AND MIMICKING YOUR FATHER IN EVERY ASPECT ANYWAY? WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUP!" She screamed so loudly in his ear and gave him a final kick in the guts. As if on cue, Drew stood up on his soles and winced in agony as he clutched his stomach. "Mom! Why'd you do that for?"

The said mom regained her posture and stared at her son. "We've been using many aspects just to wake you up. Understood?"

Valdoroughayden boy sighed and nodded. "Yes ma. Just don't yell anymore." He said quietly and suavely. The lady smiled and looked at the girls' way. "Oh, how rude of me. For this many minutes of violence, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm L'Arachel Valdoroughayden. The mother of Andrew Valdoroughayden. And my husband is..." She stopped mid sentence and got out of the room. As she entered again, she was dragging a teal-haired man by the arm that looks like Drew's older brother. L'Arachel continued. "Ephraim Valdoroughayden. A mere Great Lord of the Rausten court. Nothing special. I'm also a Lady Valkyrie of Rausten. So we're nothing to look up at. Oh, and my son is a lordling so don't really stare at him in awe." Everybody sweat dropped once again and thought how false her statement is. Although she really looks like she means it...

The teal haired man that looks like he's in his eighteens like his wife stood tall in front of them. He looked astoundingly gorgeous just like his son. He wore a formal suit of dark blue and a matching white ruffled cravat on his chest. He also wore a pair of pants the same color of his top that is embroidered with details that shouts "I Have Money To Burn!". Everybody would admit it. He looks freakin' hot. He smiled warmly at them and put an arm around his wife's slim waist. "I'm really sorry if my wife here sounds very weird at saying things... She's just... Self-centered." He explained while Lady Valdoroughayden glared at him. Ephraim smiled awkwardly and continued. "We are the Valdoroughaydens. We are the... Ermm..."

"Warriors of Justice! May the light of Rausten guide you to the right path of peace and serenity!" L'Arachel finished for him proudly and imagined that millions of people did a standing ovation in front of her. The remaining people looked at her weirdly except for May who clapped her hands in amazement.

Ephraim gave another awkward smile at them and decided to break the weirdness in the air. "Aren't you supposed to practice for your tag battle later? Now, run along! You go hone your confidence and skills for later!" He reminded as he pushed the teens out of the door and let his son guide them, giving the two parents private time for themselves.

"So... What do you think of the girl?" Asked the father. L'Arachel shook her head and smiled. "They have a long way to go... It will take some time for it. Maybe Eirika and Seth could wait a little longer..." She replied. "Yeah. But don't worry. We'll help push them to their limits." He said as he pulled the chartreuse lady closer and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>The guys and girls practiced the whole time and soon felt the time to go to school. They went there all together while riding a shiny teal coloured Bugatti Veyron car. Which is the <em>least<em> flashiest of all their 100 cars which costs only at the cheap price of 2 million poke.

Every single person they passed with it stared at it with awe while dropping everything they have on the floor. Drew frowned at them and went back to his position. No folks, he isn't sitting next to our heroine. "Geez. People of the world drooling over a cheap car. How cool is that?" He said with sarcasm on his last sentence. All the guys and gals nodded in agreement and continued on their riding. Once they landed foot on school, swarms of fan girls and boys pestered them, but managed to escape using Leaf's thieving instincts. They changed their own dresses and once they got out of the dressing rooms located in the principal-less principal's office, they jaw-dropped at everybody they saw. They wore outfits or should we say costumes that completely complimented their partner's matching ones. Misty and Ash walked out with a cool outfit. (**A/N: **It's this: http : /images . wikia . … Just take out the spaces. :D) She actually only agreed to this because she thinks it's cool.

Next in line that went out are Leaf and Gary. (**A/N: **http : /images . wikia . com/wildarms/images/d/d8/Secutor_Official_) Leaf agreed to this because she says that she looks hot in it, which Gary agrees to. Spiky hair however, fidgeted on his outfit every time and complains why his abs is exposed, which Green teases how it's full of fat, which really isn't.

Dawn walked out proudly while dragging a very self conscious and regretting Paul with her. (**A/N: **http : / images . wikia . com/wildarms/images/8/8b/Excavator_) Berlitz kept on telling him that they really look cute together in it but Shinji's really irritated because of the shorts. Which the bluenette only laughed at.

Last one to walk out are you know who. Dawn's eyes glittered as she cheered happily for her very cute fashion sense, which really isn't this time. Let's just say... They really look classy this time. (**A/N: **May: http : / .

Drew: http : / .)

Drew was so annoyed at his suit that he kept on threatening to rip it on the spot but the guys prevented him to do so, claiming that it's only fair for them to wear something as humiliating as his, and that he matches May's perfectly. May, on the other side, doesn't really care about anything she wears, as long as she's wearing something, then it's fine.

All together, they walked side by side to the arena and sucked up a huge amount of air before waiting for the announcement.

As the host showed up, which for their surprise is the one and only L'Arachel, they became more nervous. Well, except for the last couple who were definitely experienced at this stuff. "Alright! This is the month's goodbye battle showdown! All of your efforts will be graded, from your suits to perfect synchronization and of course, the performance of your pokemon! All right? Are you ready? Then, We'll announce the first contenders in our plasma screen!" Lady Valdoroughayden announced cheerily as she pointed at the HUGE plasma screen that is probably worth 5 million poke. The screen loaded and shuffled the portraits of couples, then stopped to show two portraits. "OKAY! So, it's the Paul and Dawn couple versus the Jimmy and Marina! Are you ready? Showtime!"

Berlitz sighed in nervousness and grasped Shinji's hand. Which he slightly blushed to. Together, they walked carefully and stopped on the huge pokeball mark. As so as Jimmy and Marina. The latter got their pokeballs and released the contains. The opponents pokeballs showed an Infernape and Wigglytuff, which Dawn silently chuckled at. The couple then sent out their pokemons. An Electivire for Paul and Floatzel for Berlitz. The battle ended with ease ad declared the most obvious as winners. Then came Leaf and Gary's, then Ash and Misty's. Eventually came the last couple's battles. Of course they won without even a single scratch. But of course, all those victories will eventually come to an end, they're set to face each other. The battle is now Misty and Leaf's.

"Nice to face you again, Gary!" Ebony hair exclaimed. Va- errr- Oak just smirked at him and released his obviously tough looking Nidoking while Leaf winked at Misty while releasing her Nidoqueen. Misty, on the other side, glared at the Mid-back brunette and threw her pokeball that revealed a Gyarados. Ash let out a Feraligatr and surprisingly not Pikachu. Thus, the battle started.

(**A/N: **I'm too lazy to write cool combination of moves... :D)

While everyone watched the breathtaking performance of the two teams, L'Arachel kept on announcing different kinds of hotshot moves that the four pokemons unleashed, which thrilled all the audiences to the bones. "All right! This is it! The final showdown! Which team will victor? Both the teams' pokemons have less than an estimated HP of ten! Oh oh! Nidoking and Nidoqueen are about to make a dual fissure move! Hold tight everybody! Will the opposing teams be able to avoid this?" Lady Valdoroughayden announced with enthusiasm.

Side ponytail's eyes glinted in annoyance and ordered her Gyarados to do something. "Gyarados! Fly, NOW!" She ordered. Dummy black hair looked at her weirdly, but turned to shock as the Gyarados actually flew and carried the Feraligatr with him. "Whoah!" Ash dumbly awed. The audience gasped but turn to dismay as the Feraligatr accidentally slammed its tail on the Gyarados' head and it collapsed... Down to the fissure.

L'Arachel jumped up and hurried to the fissure to observe the happening. "Oh wow! The Feraligatr used slam on the Gyarados' head and both are unable to fight! That only means one thing! The winner goes to Gary and Leaf!"

Loud cheerings came after. Gary smirked and snaked an arm around Leaf's waist. She blushed and looked down onto the ground. Misty's jaw dropped. Ash scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Urmm... Feraligatr has a phobia of heights... Sorry about that..." He shyly said. The orange head was about to pull out a mallet but let go of the idea. Instead, she let her pokemon back and hurried for the center, leaving Ash behind. But before completely getting out of sight, they greeted the remaining two teams good luck and went off.

"Looks like it's time... May the best team win." May said with a fake smile. A fake smile for she is actually grinning evilly and assuring herself that she will NEVER lose. As they stepped on the platform, the main couple gave each other a reassuring smile and let out their pokemon simultaneously. Out came beautiful pokemons, Delcatty and Absol. It's practically very obvious that those pokemon have lots of experiences and undergone multiple Master contests for the quality of fur is not on the average nor above average level. It's simply... Majestic. L'Arachel rushed to her space and breathed in. "ALL RIGHT! THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE! Sorry if I didn't announce earlier but we will have to couples for the title of champions! So, good luck to you!"

Dawn nervously smiled and released her Floatzel as Paul looked like he's gonna scurry away from the battle and reluctantly set his Electivire off. The battle began. First off to make her move was Dawn. "Floatzel, Hydropump!" She chirped.. An impressive line of water came rolling through the air and was about to strike the Delcatty, which it flawlessly brushed off.

The audience gasped. How could a very strong move be brushed off so easily? May smiled fakely once again and commanded her perfect Delcatty. "Delcatty, Thunder!" the prim pokemon purred in understanding and formed a yellow current around her body, and then rushed to floatzel to release the energy. Berlitz panicked and commanded her floatzel to run away, but unfortunately, the fast Delcatty is already grasping her pokemon and realeased full potential. The current flowed through the water-type pokemon's veins and eventually fainted.

"Floatzel fainted! It's now up to Paul and his Electivire to save his companion's victory!" The beautiful lady cheered. Everybody looked at Paul that looked like he has no life. He just stood there unmoving. Drew sweat dropped and decided to hold the chance. "Absol, use Stone Edge." He commanded very simply.

Instead of the very competitive Paul that will make his pokemon dodge that we all know, he just stood there, motionless, and the rock type attack landed itself on Electivire. The electric-type eventually fainted without even a chance of moving a finger. The audience cheered happily while the winning pair sweat dropped. "Wow... That was... Easy." May carefully said. She cannot believe that a good fighter like Berlitz and Shinji will allow themselves to lose that easily...

Once again, the mother of Drew jumped up and down then rushed towards the winner. "Alright! Gray and Leaf! Come here! We need to award your success!" She preppily announced as she slapped each one's backs and handed them a trophy. The audience once again cheered for the excitement but the four pairs just thought that the tournament was actually very boring. As the four couple congratulated each other, Leaf just stood there with a sad smile. She was thinking of her parents that she left in Grado. _'How are they doing? I hope they don't miss me that much...' _She thought.

Just then, a hand tapped her shoulder gently. She looked at the source ad her eyes watered at the revelaion. There was a couple of like eighteens standing there with their hands connected. The guy has a long lilac hair and a casual outfit. The female with long dark brown hair in pigtails wore a sleeveless dress flowing down her thighs with ruffles on it. Indeed they are her... "Mom... Dad..." She whispered with tears silently rolling down her cheeks. The guy approached her wiped it away. "Tears doesn't suit your porcelain face. Don't show it." He said and Leaf smiled. "Yeah. You're right... What brings you here, anyway?" She curiously asked as she snivelled and raised her head for the tears go in her eyes. The lady chuckled softly and smiled at her. "We just happened to pass by here. L'Arachel told us that the school will have an affair and you will be here. We're actually off to Renais for some... Business. But we decided to greet you. Congrats for winning!" She stated with a bright smile. Green smiled back and looked at her father. "Dad, when will you be going off?"

The father thought for a while and suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! We need to be going now! The Renaisian Court must not wait. And Grado might turn to turmoil if we are not of service there. Good luck, Leia." He said as both of them tuned and left.

L'Arachel stared at the disappearing figure and turned to Leaf. "Just now, was that Myrrh and Lyon?" She asked. Green broke her gaze and nodded at the chartreuse lady. "Ayup. That was mom and dad." She confirmed. The remaining gals and guys turned on her. "Really? They're them. Wow. So many pays visits these days..." Misty stated. All of them agreed. "How do you say if we eat ice cream for a celebration?" May suggested. The remaining except for L'Arachel who rushed out with Ephraim to somewhere nobody knows agreed with her and followed her lead. But before completely going out, a voice stopped them.

"It's never disappointing to see you once again, my beloved Haruka."...

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Yazam! Finished! I know it took 2 weeks for me to update but... I'm so busy in school! I'm so very sorry! I hope I didn't disappoint much for this chapter... Okay, whatever. I know this is a wild chapter that shows how rich Drew is but... Whatever once again. Why are all the boys staying in Drew's place? Because they live in different nations and they decided to stay in one school as best friends.

I already showed you Leaf's parents, Lyon and Myrrh. To all Sacred Stone Players, I know it's weird that I paired Myrrh and Lyon up but... I don't even know why I did that! But whatever still! Also, Myrrh looks older and more elegant now, not a crappy girl who looks 10 years old but a lady who looks eighteen, okay? Look for Myrrh and Lyon in my profile! :D

O.o Who is that mysterious voice? Tune in to find out! For me to update, I need at least 100 reviews! I know, I'm picky. I actually just need time to update. So, READ AND REVIEW!

P.S.: Valdoroughayden is pronounced as Val-do-row-hey-den.

Renais is Re-ney-si

Rausten is Row-sten

**Damn it... The link won't work... Just search for May's outfit: Dandelion Shot ; And Drew's : Levin Brenton ; Leaf and Gary: Secutor ; Misty and Ash: Berserker ; Dawn and Paul: Excavator... All from Wild Arms XF  
><strong>

Cheers,

Clarizza Kururugi


	14. Almost Caught and Returning Of A Rival!

**Clarizza:** … Did I not update for MORE THAN A HALF A YEAR?

**Gary:** No duh. I felt dead back then...

**Clarizza: **Urmph... Sorry. I was soooo busy! My auntie came from the US after 27 years. I competed in a national essay writing contest, and I was freakin' burying my head studying! I reaaaally hate disecting those slimy frogs! Urrrgh! Talk about slimy!

**Gary:** Just shut up already. We don't care. Just start already!

**Clarizza: **Yeah... Right. Whatever. Let's start. Disclaimer please!

**Gary: **She doesn't own Pokemon or anything about it. Okay?

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Normal POV**

A month passed after the said incident happened. And the mysterious voice was never discovered. Not once again, and still remained a mystery case. Though May and her friends shrugged the topic long before, our hero in this story keeps his head occupied with worries about it. But in this particular day, it temporarily leaves the world as today was a very boring day. At least, the guys thought...

4 certain male heads were cramped, not really, in a _normal living room _of the Valdoroughayden place. They were seated in different positions, for once, or maybe fourths, Gary was lying on the ivory white sofa and looking boredly at what he is currently doing; Paul has his back humped and both of his elbows on top of his knees while sitting the usual male sit position; Ash is lying comfortably upside-down on the couch and his legs were hanging not so attractively nice; and Drew was lying lazily with his sides on the comfortable seat, with his head resting on his right palm. Overall seeing it, they were obviously bored to the bones.

"Man! We've been playing Angry Birds for the 100th time now! Literally!" The spiky brown whined.

Truth to be told, they've been playing Angry Birds half-heartedly for the 100th time since 5:00 in the morning... And it's just 6:00 a.m by the way... Grass head sighed and patted his brunette friend's back. He knew that the emotional lad needs empathy by the recent minute.

Ash threw his hands in the air and accidentally, or should we say idiotically, threw the latest version of Android Tablet that has been upgraded to an astonishingly high level, which is only available to superbly rich human beings like the Valdoroughaydens. So, how Ash got one? Merely because Andrew _accidentally_ slipped it onto his 3 best friends' hands and claimed that his hands might get infected with virus if he claimed it back.

"Aww man!" Groaned the ebony hair as he got up from his position and approached the said item that has been mercilessly wrecked to pieces. "Damn! Why does technology have to be so easily broken?" He complained. The brown hair chuckled and Shinji glared at him and went back to what he's playing. "Idiot." The purple blob murmured. The young Valdoroughayden stared at them and sweat dropped. He raised his hands and placed his gadget neatly on the side table. "No worries, we can get millions of those whenever I want to. Let's just replace it." He declared.

Oak smirked and flipped his hair Drew style and gracefully placed his two fingers under his chin, doing it the royal way. "Hmph. I'm so freakinly rich that everyone lies down my feet and kisses my oh-so-shiny shoes made from the finest materials. And by the way, I'm so filthily handsome that every girl bows down before me. That is, every single one except May, the total dense head princess of the Oblivious Kingdom." The spiky hair declared whilst trying to stifle a laugh because of his perfect imitation acting.

Grass head eyed him intimidating and rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He murmured then threw the nearest pillow lying beside him on his brown-haired friend's face.

The said victim was about to return the throw and start a pillow fight when the double door suddenly flew open. Gary froze in spot as his girlfriend-to-be busted in the room and rather rudely.

The said girl smiled and winked at the frozen boy then turned her head to the grass head. "Yo, sorry to bust through, but we really as in REALLY need your guys' presence. So, no need to complain and just quietly obey my command to follow me out and land in our house while the princess is currently sleeping heavily and peacefully while dreaming of God knows what." She explained rapidly and dragged the guys out, not even bothering an ear to listen to their blabbering.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running non-stop, Dawn's soon-to-be-partner decided to break the ice. "Tell me exactly, why the hell do we need to go with you?" He asked coldly, trying to intimidate the girl.<p>

But surprisingly enough, she wasn't even fazed. Instead, she continued her pace and answered him with one word. "Later." She said simply. The guys just sighed at her.

"Stop sighing. It's annoying." She warned them while giving a straight face.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER A FEW MINUTES<strong>

At exactly 10 minutes, they had arrived at the ladies' place. They were sitting anxiously in a circle. The girls, which consists of Misty, Leaf, and Dawn, were sitting at the left half of the circle; While the guys at the right. Decided that Dawn shall break the silence, she opened her mouth and spoke. "Ahem. So, Leaf dragged you here from the middle of nowhere-"

"It's not nowhere. Our house is not what you call NOWHERE." Chartreuse rudely interrupted the explaining Lolita.

Berlitz glared at the offending man and decided to retort back. She wouldn't let anyone take her spotlight, oh everybody knows. "Then how come you don't have neighbours if it's NOT in the middle of nowhere?" She questioned then held her chin high, feeling proud with the thought that she had just outsmarted the genius Drew.

The guys stared at her. Leaf and Misty don't know why. They had a strong feeling that Dawn will be humiliated. On the other side though, Bluenette's view shows that the guys are staring at her in awe and amazement... Which they aren't.

Paul stared at the shimmering girl in pride suit (**A/N:** Just inventing a word... That just means she's proud. :D) and held back a fit of chuckle. 'She's so cute. But her innocence ends here.' He thought. After his little praising in his head, he decided to back up his best friend and retorted to Dawn's face.

"When you think you're right, that's when you're wrong. They own that space, which is approximately measuring 10000 hectares. Probably more than that. And they recently bought the surrounding 1000 hectares which will sum their land to 11000 hectares. I also believe that the rumor is true about them buying another 10000 hectares, those are the fields behind their property. Isn't that right, Drew?" He finished as he asked the grass head for confirmation.

Valdoroughayden nodded a little at him and decided to complete the explanation. "Yes, all that he said and the rumor is true. Father will definitely buy the area on my Mother's birthday. She requested that from him last year. Mother also told us that her plan for the area is to make it into a flower garden. In which ½ of it will be planted with Red roses. While the other half will be white. I think she also plans on making it look like the medieval times." He carefully explained.

Dawn's mouth practically fell open, big time. Her head right now is just... Filled with awe.

She stuttered at the large amount of property. She gasped and exclaimed at Chartreuse. "W-wait, what? Ho-how come it's THAT HUGE? I mean... THAT EVEN BIGGER THAN FRELIA! Ohhhhhhh! I really, as in REALLY need to persuade dad to extend Frelia! Grrrr... I couldn't just let a rich boy bet me! A Pr-" She was cut off with her frustration when a hand covered her mouth. " A-ahem. P-please d-don't mind her! S-she was just having wild fantasies! Ehehe..." Misty lied and dragged the Lolita to the bathroom's path. " Toodles!" She said before jetting off.

* * *

><p><strong>MISTY'S POV<strong>

I dragged Dawn all the way here... To the bathroom. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I just thought that this is the safest place to talk privately with her... Oh, wait. The guys would be more suspicious... Oh well, good luck Leaf!

After we entered the bathroom, I shut the door and locked it firmly before letting go of Dawn.

"Gasp! Misty! That was totally uncalled for!" She scolded me while trying her best to glare and make me feel bad. Which, of course, don't have an effect on me. I gave her one of my death glares and immediately, she bit her lip out of fear. Oh, how I love childish Dawn.

I sighed exasperatedly. I looked back at her and made eye contact. "How many times did we tell you to shut the heck up? Really... You and your big mouth... You would've exposed our secret!" I exclaimed at her.

Our second youngest best friend looked down on the ground. She looks like she's about to cry. " I-I... ***Sniff **I'm really sorry!.. Maybe... Maybe the pride just filled my head... I-I just couldn't believe that he has better qualities than me!.. I mean, he's just a rich boy! And we're-"

I shushed her before she could say anymore. I know, we all have the same case. To spread out and find our true love. Then come back to our nations and marry to get the inheritance. I'm sick of it. Why do they have to force us? I mean, We're just 13! For Pete's sake! Really, I'm starting to hate our mothers now...

"Shush. Don't talk anymore. And don't cry just because of foolish reasons. Come on, let's head out. The guys will become too suspicious. ' Kay?" I comforted her as I wiped her tears away with a towel. She seems to have calmed down for she looked up at me and beamed. I smiled back at her and led ourselves out.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV... SAME TIME AS MISTY AND DAWN'S SCENE<strong>

What the-! Hey, why did they just leave me here! Urgh!

I stood up on my feet and was about to rush to my two best friends' direction when all of a sudden, Ash pulled me down again. Hey wait, why Ash? I want it to be Gary! Hey wait, what? What's going on with me? Wait, why am I suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach when I thought about Gary? Wait, what the hell? Did somebody just poison me? Wait, what? I'm the cook, then, did I just poison myself? Wait, that's impossible. But what if it is possible? Wait, what if a dark Leaf suddenly went out me and completely possessed my body and cooked food with poison and made me eat it whole? Say what? Wait... I'm becoming paranoid again... Wait, did I just say ' Wait' too many times? Wait... Ugh! Whatever!

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Ash asked as he knocked on my head while listening to the sound of his knocking. "Hey! It's hollow!" He exclaimed as he grinned happily and knocked Drew's head. "Ohhhh! It's hollow too!" He then knocked at Gary's head. "HOLLOW!" he merrily chirped as he proceeded to knock on Paul's. But before he got his knuckles land on Dawn's crush's head, the boy quickly got hold of it and twisted it towards Misty's boy's head. "What if you try it to your own head?" He gruffly asked.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS, PAUL!" He thanked Paul with his big, bright eyes ad did as he said. "Wow! It's hollow, too! But Leaf's is even more hollow! Wait, I recall reading something like this in 'So, You Wanna Know If You're A Dummy?' book! It says there that if you're head sounds hollow, that means you're dumb! And the more hollow it sounds, the dumber you are!" He explained happily to us. Wait, did he just indirectly insulted my intelligence?

"Shut up Ash! Leaf is not dumb and will never be dumb!" Gary shouted at him and punched his head lightly.

For some reason, I felt myself blush...

The two friends continued on to whether I'm dumb or not when Drew Paul caught my attention. "Ignore them. They're idiots." He explained. I thought he was finished right there. But I'm wrong. He continued on, and asked me a question I never want to encounter.

"So... We held you back because we want to ask you something that we find very fishy..." He started. "Yeah. It's pretty fishy that your, meaning the four of you girls, looks are not a part of the ordinary. And the way Dawn speaks also tells it off." Continued Drew.

I suddenly became nervous, what if they figured it out already? That would blow us off! Urgh! Stupid guys and their stupid uncommon common sense at figuring out secrets... I just hope they wouldn't ask that one question... Or maybe a branch of it.

Gary looked at me with curious eyes. Oh, how I want to kiss him right now! He's so handsome... Say what? "Umm... What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh. I'm just wondering... Leaf is not your real name, right? I saw it on the milk carton. It says 'LEIA GREENLEAF VONOVICH GRADO'... If my memory does not fail me... Isn't it a bit too... Fancy, for it to be an ordinary girl's name. That is."

OH MY GOSHNESS! He just put me to the hell of nervousness! OM MY ARCEUS! WE'RE DEAD MEAT! Wahhhhhh! I wanna go home and hug mommy and daddy and then commit suicide and then let them burn me and then bury me in an unknown jungle and then build a pyramid on top of it so that passersby wouldn't dare dig my burial spot! WAAAAHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME! ANYONE!

It's a good thing that Jirachi sent a gracious blessing.

Dawn and Misty came back. Thank you legendary pokemons. I promise to worship later...

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

The overly excited and thankful midback brunette tackle-hugged her two friends. She snuggled in between them and completely hid herself from the guys. "I MISSED YOU TWO!" She dramatically said as she hugged the two from behind.

Both Waterflower and Berlitz looked at her weirdly. "Um.. Nice to see you too?" Misty unsurely greeted. Dawn smiled at her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Nice to see you again after a million years!" Bluenette greeted with a hint of sarcasm coating her voice. Leaf refrained from rolling her eyes for she also considered them not seeing it. "Yeah, whatever." She just mouthed.

The orange-haired lady looked at the guys and smiled at them. "Oh. Yeah. The reason why we dragged you here is to plan for May's upcoming birthday." She explained with a smile on her flawless face.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ring<strong> ***Ring** ***Ring**

The phone rang, causing the supposed owner to rise up from her bed and pick it up. The lady reached her pale, soft, and creamy hands out and picked up her luxurious gold and white medieval phone. She successfully picked it up and held it to her ears. "Yes? What is it?" The lady's sweet voice filled the empty room. The other voice in the line shuffled himself for a moment before answering back.

"Your highness... I think it's about time you make a move. You don't want other women slip away your soon-to-be-fiancé out of your hands, will thou?" The man answered in a formal voice.

"Hn... Do not worry, brother. Just give me time and I will make sure that he will take me as his bride." The said lady ensured her now identified brother.

"Oh yes, you wouldn't miss the opportunity of having Andrew Valdoroughayden back in your life, would you, my dearest sister, Maryianna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Woah! That was like, epic! And this is just a little something, it's not reaching its fun time yet! Next chapter will be happy! I hope... Anyway, since Maryianna is back, what will happen to May and Drew's Love? Facing the fact that our heroine is still Oblivious, will she be able to make Drew loyal to her or will Maryianna steal him back? Tune in to know! :D

PS: Sorry for typographical errors or wrong grammar...

And another one, Just review if you want a request to be added in my story!

And special thanks to all who review!

I hate people who read but don't review... -_-

So please review...

To make me HAPPY! AND INSPIRED! :D

**REVIEW OR MARYIANNA WILL MARRY DREW!**

Cheers,

MysticForest44


	15. Birthday Blues

**Clarizza:** Guys~! Sorry for being out for a LOOOOOOONG while now. Seriously, school is bugging me out! Ugh... And I'm so sorry to say but... My mind is kinda NOT focused on Pokemon now... Sorry... I'm coped up with Final Fantasy VIII, Squall x Rinoa! So, I'm not always in the mood to write stories that would satisfy you... So, I'll not be updating THAT frequently... Sorry!

**Leaf:** Ohhh... That's too bad... But, If you were to be given 200 reviews, will you update more?..

**Clarizza:** Of course. If the readers love it THAT much then, why not?

**Leaf:** Ohh... So, they better review every chapter they read and not be a leecher, but a seeder?

**Clarizza:** Exactly. Honestly, I love motivations. But, they don't give me... *Sulks* Anyway, I love my readers who compliment my work... Especially great authors!

**Leaf:** Of course! But wait, do you still read fanfics anyway?..

**Clarizza:** Yup. Err, not always, but... I read sometimes... But only 'cause Squall IS irresistable.

**Leaf:** Squall this, Squall that. I hate you. He's not a Pokemon cast!

**Clarizza:** As I told earlier, I can't always have my mind on Pokemon forever! I'm just recently addicted to FFVIII by the way! Well, you know, Squall and Rinoa are so sweet and stuff. They're CANNON. And that's good! I mean, the ball dance, they fell in love at first sight, Squall devoted himself, Rinoa clung onto him, they slept together in the same bed about to-

**Leaf:** Stop! This is Rated T! Not M!

**Clarizza:** They're about to scrub Rinoa's dog's fur...

**Leaf:** … Whatever! Just start already!

**Clarizza:** The dis-

**Leaf:** Clarizza doesn't freakin' own Pokemon, 'kay?

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 12**

**NORMAL POV **

"Soo... Whaccha have in mind Mist?" Ash asked the Orange-haired girl who suddenly blurted out the announcement of May's birthday.

The tomboyish mermaid thought for a while, putting her index finger on her forehead with closed eyes in the process. "Let's see... Ummmmm... Ummmm... Nothing... I know! What if we give alternative suggestions? You know, seven heads are better than one!" She announced proudly and looked around expectantly. Leaf and Dawn just nodded while Gary smiled at her and Paul grunted. Drew remained cool and Ash clapped at her.

"Bravo! That's the brightest thing I've heard from you Mist!" He exclaimed jovially.

The said girl glared at him and flicked the black-haired boy's head. "You shut up! What, you got something bright in that big head of yours?" Waterflower asked the boy challengingly.

"Hmm... Let's see..." He tilted his head and cupped his chin with his hands, stupidly mimicking a genius man's pose. "Hmmm..." He wondered again.

The present people stared at him curiously. It had been a while since Ash attempted to act as genius as Valdoroughayden. The boy with the Pikachu continued on rubbing his chin as hundreds of ideas ran though his mind. He frowned a bit, and then sprang his hands up, flicking it in the process.

"Aha!" He yelled.

"Shush! Not too loud! You'll wake up May!" Dawn shushed the loud guy.

"Oops, sorry." He apologized while ushering his voice. "Well, you see, I've got a good plan! It's simple, shocking, and will make her surely happy! She will never forget the happiness that we gave her after that!" He announced happily and gave his friends a cheeky grin. The boys and girls raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, Ash can seriously think! I'm shocked!" Leaf stated with a slight hint of mocking voice.

Spiky-haired brunette smirked at the intolerant girl. "Heh. Even if Ash looks stupid, he's not entirely a dumbass. You better shut that arrogant mouth of yours, Miss I'm-so-smart-and-you-know-it-so-kiss-my-feet." He teased knowingly.

Green glared immensely at the offending man and frowned at him. "What did you say?.. I'm NOT trying to be a genius." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just keep in mind to not always act like you know everything." He continued on.

Leaf's frown dipped deeper and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and pulling Gary's gelled hair out. "What did you say?.." She hissed. "Why, do you EVEN know a thing?.. Heck, I doubt if there's even a brain in that big head of yours! If ever there is, I assume that it's just as small as a peanut!" She angrily growled at her crush whilst trying her hardest to keep her voice to minimal.

Oak opened his mouth to fire a comeback when Grass head covered his mouth to keep him from saying any more. "Ash, just continue what you're trying to say." He cooly ordered the Jet-black-haired friend of his.

Ketchum nodded his head a little and grinned very wide. VERY wide. "Well... You see, we could set her up and make her go to Drew's private park, alone. Then, she will spot a trail, of beautiful roses. She will follow it, and the the trail halts to a stop. Then, she will stop, too. After that, she'll curiously look up and her eyes will be as big as saucers! Like this!" He stopped and then stretched the skin around his eyes, making a creepy looking pair of big eyes. Misty smacked him on the head and he winced in pain. "Oww..." He groaned.

"Whatever! Just continue! It's disgusting!" She complained.

"Oh-okay..." Ash replied back as he rubbed his sore head and looked down with pained eyes.

"Anyways, what she will see is a total shockers! A basket of rose petals will suddenly fall straight onto her head, causing her to fall back down. After she takes off the basket from her head, she will utterly look shocked as a Jack-in-a-box will suddenly appear in front of her!" He took in a deep breath and continued. "Then... Curiosity will take the best of her. And she will pull the string that binds the clown... Then..." He gave the serious look of his friend's face a glance and laughed a bit. "Then... Then... Then..."

"For Goddess' sake Ash, continue!" Gary exhaled, annoyed by his hyperactive friend's cliffhanger.

"Fine, fine... Then the Clown will go KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!" He yelled aloud, then felt a mallet hit his head once again. "Stop! You'll wake her!" Misty once again lectured.

"Sheesh... I'm just adding excitement... Well, after the clown explodes, the ground will crumble and it will give way to a rising figure... Then, she will surely be shocked when Optimus Prime suddenly appeared and held out a bouquet of roses! But then, a Decepticon will tackle Optimus Prime and then wrestle Optimus Prime. The robots will start killing each other off but then a bunch of Fearows will appear out of nowhere, carrying a shining carriage!" He exclaimed and put his hands up high, adding a dramatical effect. "Then, out will come Drew! And that's not all, he's half-naked and will start dancing obnoxious belly-dancing in front of her! Then May will go 'Oh My Jirachi This Is The Best Birthday Ever' and will come rushing to us and telling me that I have an eternity supply of Hot Dogs! Aren't I a genius?" He asked happilly, looking around energetically, expecting loads of praises. But, for his disappointment, he only got sweatdrops.

"What. Was. That. For?.." Chartreuse hair asked, still pale-faced at the Half-naked Drew belly-dancing part.

"What... Isn't that good?.." Ketchum asked, sadness written all over his face.

"Dude, it should be like this. May pulls the string and the ground crumbles. Then a group of male-strippers suddenly pole-dancing in front of her. Making her turned on and remove that obliviousness off her entire being. Next time we know, she's not a vir-"

"Stop! No one is making a plan about imbecile and adult stuffs!" Drew yelled. Everyone looked at him. "I-I mean... She's too innocent for this." He managed to blurt out the most reasonable excuse he could make up.

Gary eyed him carefully. "Oh sure..." He taunted as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why couldn't we just let her follow a series of dimly lit black candles and stop in a dark room with chocolate cake? There, she would eat it hurriedly, unaware of the reasonably small pieces of daggers in them. Then, she will swallow those and end her life ubruptly." Paul suggested with a stoic face.

The teens sweat dropped once again and stared at him, eyes twitching. "Se-seriously Paul? You want her to die?.." Leaf nervously asked.

Paul grunted and looked away. "Of course..." He simply stated. The girls gasped. NO ONE, not anyone especially a boy actually WANTS May to die.

"Of course I'm joking." Purple blob finished for them.

The women sighed in relief, but then their eyes widened and then realized what he had just said. "A-a-a J-joke?.." Misty asked. "Paul... Jokes?" Misty, Leaf, and Dawn chorused.

Gary stared at them in disbelief. He couldn't imagine that some people, especially girls, actually doesn't believe that his Purple-haired friend is still human. And human jokes. So, why are they so into the fact that Shinji is really cold-hearted? _'Come on, he's not really scary, isn't he?' _He thought to himself. _'W-well, he CAN be scary at times but... Fine! He IS scary. But I'm not scared at him. No. I'm not like some whiny little kids who still watch Power Rangers and do some silly poses in their bedroom whenever they transform into different colors representing different animals with their wild zords with them and then combining to become different combinations of mechas... But personally, I like Cole Evans because of his cool attitude and well, he's the main character. Wait, are you saying that I know much about Power Rangers Wild Force?.. You didn't ask the power ranger season?.. FINE! Whatever! I watch Power Rangers!' _ The spiky haired brunette stopped arguing with himself and decided to listen to whatever his friends are saying.

"In any ways, you know guys, we should stop kidding around. You guys are stupid. You can't even think of anything good? Dammit. What's inside those thick numbskull of yours, anyway? Seriously, if I were your master, I would've fired you right away. I don't need useless trashes like you lot." Valdoroughayden roughly snapped to their faces.

Ash looked at the grasshead in horror, it's not everyday that he sees the guy like that. "Whoah! Calm down! We can't afford the girls getting angry at us!" Ketchum cried in caution. But unfortunately for him, the said girls are already offended.

Dawn huffed at them, clearly frustrated. "You know what? If it's USELESS to ask us, then why don't YOU ask your dumb friends? Clearly, we have better minds than them." She impatiently said and tapped her foot.

Leaf agreed with her preppy friend leered angrily at the boys. "We don't need to be belittled by a crappy spoiled brat like YOU!" She supported.

"You know, this is getting nowhere. You're pretty much useless too, you know. You haven't even contributed." Misty argued.

Grass head smirked at the orange-haired girl and automatically flipped his hair. "Huh. What if I tell you that I have?" He suavely stated.

Waterflower opened her mouth slightly to retaliate but decided against it. "Fine. Spill it."

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

A brown-haired woman with a slim figure raised her delicate hands to her mouth and yawned cutely. After 3 seconds of having her mouth wide open, she finally recovered her hands and open-closed her mouth, as if trying to taste something. She then looked at her right side and caught a glimpse of early morning. "Hmm... That's right. It's Sunday. And it's my birthday..." She sighed at the fact. "Oh my... I miss Renais... Nah. I can't go back until I find my groom..." She frowned deeply at the idea. She wrinkled her nose and pouted, folding her arms and glaring at the poor Torchic plushie in the process.

_'Seriously, what are they thinking? I'm too young to find a groom! And whenever I ask why, they kept on answering "Because you need to continue on our bloodline. And in order for that to happen, you need a husband, and produce an offspring. But of course, your better half must at least be a Duke." Seriously, who do they think they are? Manipulating me like that... I do what I want! If only I can scrub that in their faces... But of course, it'll be inappropriate for a person like me to act violently. Always act like a real lady... Seriously...' _

"Ugh! Damn standards!" She yelled aloud. She then silently thanked that her room is soundproof. But the reason why it is, she seriously don't know.

"Grr... Why isn't the world fair!" She screamed once again. But this time, she picked up her big Munchlax plush and placed it in front of her. She frowned at it and then did something that her friends would not quite expect her to do. She raised her fists and repeatedly punched it. Hard. It caused the cloth to rip and the cotton pouring out of the plushie. She hissed at it.

"Curse you! Now, where would I hide you!" She yelled at it and grudgingly picked up a plastic bag out of nowhere and placed the now unattractive doll and its remains inside the bag. She tied it securely and picked it up with one hand. She opened her window and then glared at the plastic and threw it over. "Hmph..." The frustrated girl huffed. She once again crossed her arms and stared at her wall for a moment or two. Her eyes then softened and she sighed.

_'Sorry mom. I really shouldn't have blown my top like that... But, it isn't bad to show a piece of who you truly are once in a while, now, is it?' _She said to herself and smiled.

* * *

><p>May, after having her emotional violence, fell asleep once again. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised that the clock that is directly on top of her bedroom door says '4:00'. <em>'Oh my! It's already this late!'<em>

The heroine of the story mentally scolded herself and grudgingly made her way to the bathroom. She was about to take quick shower and twisted the shower knob. But, water didn't come out as she expected it to. Instead, a bunch of shimmering dusts fell out of the shower. Her eye twitched at the sight. But before she was about to pull out another tantrum, a piece of pink paper gently fell and onto the middle of the pile of dusts. Brunette #1 curiously stared at it and slowly bent down to pick it up. She then carefully opened it and read.

_'Hi there May May~! You probably are wondering how we put shimmers in the shower but that doesn't matter~! Anyway, look down and you'll see a red thread there. Just follow it~! Oh, and don't try taking a shower first, it won't work. Bye~!'_

May gripped the paper tight and pressed her lips together into a straight line. "Just what are they doing?.." She said through gritted teeth. She wasn't in a good mood today. She woke up late and got herself sticky and sweaty all over, she hates being late, smelly, and HUNGRY.

But, being the good girl she is, she followed what the note said.

The brown-haired girl followed the red thread irritatingly until she reached the bottom. She shifted her gaze in front of her and saw their refrigerator. She was in their kitchen. But it didn't matter to her. She was too hungry.

May opened the refrigerator hastily but stopped stone-cold after witnessing what she just saw.

The refrigerator was empty.

That got her furious and kicked the nearby chair, which happens to be wood, and effectively wrecking it. She mumbled an irritated word and made a mental note to clean it later. She shifted her gaze back to the empty storage and saw just another piece of paper. This time, it's colored blue.

_'Yow May! If you're wondering why this is empty, I ate them all... WAHAHAHA! Ehem... Anyway, just follow the small arrows on the ceiling on top of you.' _

The birthday girl tore the piece of paper apart and threw it in the nearest trash can. She looked up and indeed saw the small arrows. She followed it and ended in the training room.

A noticeable appearance in the said room is that there is an X in the middle part of the wooden wall. She approached it carefully and touched the mark. It slid open and revealed just another paper.

_'... Go to something square, thin, and flat with a tissue paper on top.'_ The black paper said.

The girl blankly stared at the letter before continuing to the living room. Once she arrived, she opened up the lid of the pizza box only to find out that it only contains a letter.

_'Where is something deep and full of water?' _The orange paper asked.

The girl sighed and continued on to the described place, the pool. She looked around and saw a Brown paper on the metal climber(?) of the pool and read it.

_'Yeah! You've gotten this far! Just go to my future girlfriend's room! ;) P.S: Help me court her, 'kay? XD' _

May sweatdropped and obeyed what the paper said, except for the P.S. Part. After she arrived, a note that's sticking on Leaf's door greeted her.

_'Find the secret indent on this door!' _The forest green paper said. The lady rolled her eyes and kicked the lower part of the door. After being hit, a piece of block fell down, revealing a hollow space. She peeked at it and saw a key inside. It was a pink key with a cute Piplup as the head. May smiled at it. "Must be Dawn's." She mumbled to herself and continued to Dawn's room and to her closet. The celebrant fitted the key and twisted it, opening the closet and revealing an outfit.

Her eyes widened as she slowly reached out for it and admired its... Cuteness. It's too cute for her taste. Too cute that she doesn't even want the author to describe it and just let the readers see for themselves. (**A/N: **Here's the link for the dress that she's about to wear... http : /images1 . Wikia . Nocookie . net/_cb20100429183461/hm/images/thumb/4/41/Katie_(HoLV) . jpg/180px-Katie_(HoLV) . Jpg Just take out the spaces. :D)

After seeing it, yet another note was seen. It's now a combination of all the past colors.

_'Take a bath in Dawn's bathroom! Promise, no more pranks!' _The note said.

May just cocked her head to the right and decided to just go along with what her quirky friends said.

* * *

><p>After a few scrubbing and rubbing, the heroine of the story finally finished taking a bath and changing her clothes. But after successfully wearing her clothes, yet, ANOTHER note fell from the dress.<p>

_'Hey. Get out of the house and look at the nearest tree from you.' _The paper that is colored light green instructed.

She did as the paper said and approached the nearest Apple Tree. She circled around it and successfully found an Apple Green note. _'Good, good. Now, follow the path you wish to go.' _It said.

This made May confused. How could she know if the path she wishes to go is the right one to follow? She thought hard once again. _'Hmm... The path I wish to follow?.. Why is it that something tells me to go THERE?..' _

She followed what her instincts tell her to do and walked gracefully towards her favorite place in Rausten. Which is near their house (The girls' house) by the way. As she walked, her neatly done hair, which she patiently curled knowing that this day is special, swayed with the wind. And as the winds blew past her, rose petals seemed to be captured and allured by the direction of the breeze. She continued walking, and finally stopped at her favorite corner. The corner in which rare Chartreuse Green roses grow and smile sincerely at her. She gave the blooming flowers a warm smile and sat on the ground filled with rose petals...

"Wait, rose petals?" May blinked for a few seconds, then averted her eyes on what caught her interest.

Rose petals of red and white greeted her as they rested peacefully under her pressed ruffled dress. She quickly stood up and eyed the small area of petals and noticed something Chartreuse. No, it's not a person or a flower. It's a card. She picked it up and gently opened the carefully decorated card and felt her heart flutter after she had read it.

_'Your smile entices me, your warmth caresses me, you are the reason I see things positively. Happy Birthday! -Andrew Valdoroughayden' _

She smiled once again and closed her eyes, feeling the moment.

After she opened her beautiful blue orbs, she was once again surprised for the petals are now gone, instead, trails of the same petals approached her sight. And being as curious as she is, she followed it. She followed and followed, until it came to a halt. She slowly made herself conscious of her surrounding, and she felt her stomach churn. What she is witnessing right now is definitely one of the best sights she'd seen as long as how her memory once again started.

It's already night, and the moon is full, surrounded by beautiful stars. Altogether, they shined down on the magnificent valley filled with cared flowers and bushes of Chartreuse roses at the sides of the circular valley. At the very north end of the area rests a beautiful sea, reflecting the moon in its magnificence.

But that's not what caught her eye the most. In the middle, sitting on a big rock is his favorite guy friend. With the same silky hair and the same perfect face. The man was wearing a black hoodie jacket above his white low resting sleeveless shirt, with jeans that have many number of cuts through it and a pair of black and dark violet Draven shoes. But what's unusual about him today was that he was not wearing his smirk, instead, it was replaced by a small smile.

"Hey there May." He greeted quietly.

The said girl grinned at him and nodded her head. "Why hello there Mr. Andrew Valdoroughayden." She greeted back.

Drew's smile widened as he went near May and chuckled. "Don't call me that!" He playfully scolded.

The brunette stuck her tongue out at him and hit his arm with the same equal playfulness. "Well, that's what you wrote in the card! So, is this all your plan?" She asked innocently. When grass head didn't answer the question, the oblivious girl neared her face to him and looked at the boy curiously. "Well?.." She asked.

Drew shifted uncomfortably and stepped back a little, just to avoid the cute girl's face. "W-well..."

May grinned at this. It's not everyday that you can witness the mighty Drew becoming nervous over something. Valdoroughayden looked at her straight in the eye and did what boys are supposed to be doing with the girl they like. He pulled the brunette in his arms and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. He then neared his mouth to her ears and whispered something.

"If on your birthday, I could make your dreams come true, I would. But for now, I'll make mine true by being with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Weeeee! Finished! It's a good thing I got in a good mood and made this! :D Anyways, I'm sorry if it's kinds crappy buuuuut! I still hope you enjoyed it! Well, let me tell you something. I'm planning to cut this short and finish up when it's 20 or something... Sorry... I just can't keep up... BBBBBUUUUUUUT. If you give me MANY reviews, I might change my mind... :) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far! I love you guys! :D **PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**READ THIS**

**P.S: **In case the link for May's dress didn't appear, I have a backup. Just look at my profile! :D

Cheers,

MysticForest44

**Follow Me!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Go Go Go!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Keep going!

\/

\/

\/

\/

Almost there!

\/

\/

\/

\/

Do It!

\/


	16. Noble?

**Clarizza:** Guys~! I'm baaaaaaack!

**May:** Oh, hello Clarizza-san.

**Clarizza:** Huh? Hey, it's not everyday that you show up to me.

**May:** Indeed, Clarizza-san.

**Clarizza:** Hey, why so polite? You know, people saw your dirty little attitude problem last chapter... Hehehehehe...

**May:** …

**Clarizza:** Sooooo... Why so quiet all of a sudden?

**May:** …

**Clarizza:** Come on...

**May:** …

**Clarizza:** Hey...

**May:** …

**Clarizza:** HEEEEEEYYYYYY!

**May:** …

**Clarizza: **Ugh. Oh! Look, Drew is chopping Mr. Onion spring in the kitchen!

**May:** … Huh? Where? I'm sooooooo gonna KILL HIM! ***Cracks knuckles and stomps off to the kitchen***

**Drew:** Oh, hey there M- OWWW! What the hell was that for?

**May:** GIVE ME BACK MR. ONION SPRING! ***Flying kicks Drew***

**Drew:** Sh*t! I don't f**kin' have the stupid Leek!

**May:** AND YOU GOT THE NERVES TO CALL HIM STUPID?

**Drew:** ***While holding knee* **Ugh! Wait, it's a boy?

**May:** DON'T YOU DARE CALL MR. ONION SPRING AN** IT**! ***Pounces on the poor guy and fury swipes him***

**May:** That's it! You're sooo dead! Go Blaziken, BLAST BURN! And make sure not to leave a single cell alive in him!

**Blaziken:** BLAZE!

**Drew:** ***Dodges* **Huh! I'm not trained at lance-wielding for nothin'!

**May:** Grrrr... Blaziken, DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!

**Clarizza:** ***Sweatdrops* **Uhhh... How brutal... Anyway, I'm going to thank some of my reviewers.

SuccubiDreams: Glad you like it! :D And from now on, the spelling of Maryianna is that... Maryianna.

101berrycake: Glad I raised your spirits up. ;) And thanks a lot. :D

LoveLoverGrl: Yeah, but it's just a piece. The real her will show up after the conflict. :D

Fprmr1: Thanks! And yeah, I noticed that, too... O.o xD

Siobaki: Thanks! Here, you are now featured. :D

YouDontCare88: Thank you very much!

I also thank EVERYONE who reviewed, included in their favourites, alerted, and read this story.

And since I'm nice, I'll let this Lover's Quarrel go on. I Do Not own Pokemon or anything associated with it. :)

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 13**

**NORMAL POV**

And so, after the eventful birthday of the one and only main heroine, the circle of friends decided to go back to their normal ways of hanging out. Well, of course, they have their own intentions, too. Paul Shinji, who until now displays his cold exterior, seems to have gotten off course and extremely soft when his angel is around. Dawn Berlitz still likes her cute preppy ways and seem to have the fetish of sewing different overly cute dresses for their cute brunette friend, whilst trying her hardest not to stammer and do smoochy smooch smooches with the Purple-haired guy. On the other hand, Gary, known as the player BEFORE, simply got a new hobby of stalking Ms. Green, or how he says it, Mrs. Leaf Oak. But, little did the spiky brunette know, another brunette that has waist-length hair seemed to have uncover his little game and decided to try it out for herself. In another situation though, Ash Ketchum got over his cafeteria addictness and decided to spend some time in the pool area watching a side pony-tailed tomboyish mermaid execute her flawless moves elegantly. The said woman, Misty Waterflower, obviously took her training less seriously, well, still serious but she learned to relax a bit, and watched as her black-haired crush watch her intently while munching on some Rawst Berry Shortcake, Nanab Cream Cake, Cheri Pie, Poffins, etc. etc. simultaneously while swallowing fully 25 hotdogs.

Unknowingly, these 3 pairs smile widely at the thought of their counterparts during nights and take them in their dreams, thinking positively that everything might work out.

Aside from them, a certain Green-haired rich heir tries his hardest every single day to win and capture the heart of a certain young woman with endless peaks of beauty and a soul that can be compared to a Goddess. But, in order to achieve this, he had lain a task upon his shoulders. And that is, to defeat anyone who dares step on the same goal as him. There are MANY men who would like to cling on the young heir's maiden, in which he couldn't allow. The number is too large and he can't even count how many are those that he knocked out, of course nobody could defeat his pokemon, and soon grew more and more tired of the daily task. But, luckily for him, the woman they lay their eyes on is completely oblivious and answers their "Will you go out with me?" with a "Go out?.. Oh, I'm so sorry but I don't have enough schedule with me to go shopping... So, maybe some other time. Oh, and I'd surely bring my friends with me!" and a completely innocent face.

But of course, that implies to him too.

No, he doesn't ask her out. He kept in mind that the girl is too young for relationships. But still, although he does everything sweet, especially giving roses every single day which will probably make every woman faint and overheat, the young lady STILL remains oblivious.

Well, not until-

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Ohmygawsh!" Chirped the preppy girl with the blue hair. She jumped up and down, eventually landing and pouncing on Leaf Green.

Brunette #2 rolled her eyes at the ever giggly girl in front of her. "Hey, will you knock it out? So, what's your problem now, Mrs. Shinji?" She questioned playfully as she chuckled and smiled at her friend.

Berlitz blushed and looked around them. "Hmph. You're lucky Paul isn't here! Or else, he would've killed you!" She counterbacked, trying to sound superior. But to her dismay, the sexy cook only laughed at her. "Hahaha! What are you saying? That's impossible! I bet he'll just blush at it and cover his face with his emo hair! And I could NEVER be killed like that. I'm sneakier than I look, you know?" Replied Green and winked at Dawn. The said girl only puffed her cheeks at the taller girl and pretended to be stubborn, which she isn't anymore.

Seeing her small friend's sign of defeat, she shrugged it off and decided to ask. "So, what do you want?"

Miss preppy unpuffed her cheeks and shot her head up, realizing her real purpose for disturbing Leaf in her cookbook reading. "Oh yeah! Umm, since winter break will be almost over, I suppose It's time for us to have another perfect bonding time with the guys!" She announced happily. But for her surprise, her tall friend doesn't seem to excited about the plan.

"Dawn, you know that we bond EVERYDAY. All of us are homeroom classmates, and the guys ALWAYS spend their weekends here. As if this was their house!" Green explained, trying to knock some sense into the preppy woman.

Berlitz pouted. "Aww come on! I just want us to go to a carnival before we go to school again and then become Seniors next year!" She gave an exasperated sigh before continuing, "Picture this, we finished being Freshmen without going to the carnival, we finished Sophomore year without going to the carnival, and we're about to finish Junior level WITHOUT GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!" She gave a heavy breath after finishing.

Leaf looked at Dawn, wide-eyed. "W-what? T-the c-carnival? B-but t-there are c-c-clowns there! A-and they might hy-hypnotize us and t-take out a k-knife and start a-ttack us and s-s-st-sta-stab us and k-ki-" She was about to rant off while shaking furiously but the blue haired lady cut her off.

"Ugh. Seriously, stop being paranoid! Clowns are NOT gonna kill us. Seriously, stop playing Alice: Madness begins with Gary. And no, Carnivals are NOT Circus where crazy clowns dwell." She explained while having her hands placed on her hips.

_'But I don't watch nor play creepy games...' _Brunette #2 thought to herself and grumbled incoherent words. She then begrudgingly looked up at the cute girl and then sighed. "Fine. Tell them the news..." She was about to sigh once again but was cut off short by Berlitz shaking her shoulders in glee and hugging her tightly. "Oh my gawsh! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Leaf! I Loooooove you!" Thanked the bluenette and released the frowning Leaf Green who probably got disgusted after having her face squashed by Preppy's not-so-big bosoms.

Berlitz rushed off to locate her friends, leaving the tall girl in kitchen to stand up and go to the bathroom, probably to wash her face.

* * *

><p>Later after the SMALL discussion of both Leaf and Dawn, the bluenette one got extremely happy and bouncy after having the affirmation of the taller lady to go and announce the little field trip with their friends. But, being a cute little girl that she wants to be, decided that just gathering everybody in their mini garden would create more excitement.<p>

"Oh-oh-oh-oh! Guess what? Guess what? Like, guess what I'm like, thinking and guess like, crazy!" Berlitz announced to the group with so much glee that she's practically jumping up and down.

Misty chuckled at her chirpy friend and placed a hand on the happy lady's bobbing body to calm her down a bit. "Whoah. calm down first! Then, tell us what happened, what's happening, or what's about to happen, m'kay?" She said as she chuckled a bit more.

Dawn looked around at her present friends who were looking at her expectantly, each with different emotions. With the short glimpse, she figured out what feeling are hidden inside their eyes, much like how she finds out a person's waistline by just wrapping her arms around their body. First, there goes Misty with her green orbs smiling in amusement. Then Ash, who, strangely enough, seems to have hotdogs shining through his eyes. Gary looked extremely curious and Leaf looks kind of sick for a reason. Drew has his that looks like it's smirking along with him and May looks like the only thing she sees are "Weeeee! Cotton candy, ice cream, lollipop, honeyglazes, poffins, candy cane, cakes, icings, cookies, sweets!". But, although very vague, it seems like hazes of black and red are surrounding a deep upside-down curve... But she didn't pay much attention and shifted for Paul. His eyes seemed kinda... Worried? Bothered? Troubled? Flustered? All of the above?..

"Uhhh... Okay! Um. You see, we're as I've discussed with Leaf, we're going to a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut-off rudely by a black-haired boy raising his hand. "Um, Ash?" Berlitz asked, giving permission for the said lad to talk.

"We're going to a HOTDOG STAND! Amaright? Right? RIGHT?" He exclaimed merrily as he did his usual excited pose and pumped his fist in the air, yelling "BOOYAKA!"

Gary rolled his eyes at his airhead friend and punched him lightly on the arms. "What the hell? Why are you always thinking about hotdogs lately? If you love them so much then, why don't you go and live your whole freakin' life in a Hotdog Factory?" He scolded half-heartedly.

Ash (**A/N:** Because of my sudden Tales of the Abyss fetish, I tend to always type "Asch".. :D) looked at the male brunette as if he was insane and let his frowned mouth slightly agape. "Huh?.. What the heck are you saying?.." He replied in a seeming confusion.

Now, it's his friends turn to look at him as if he was crazy, well everyone except for the heroine who just smiled. It clearly shows that everyone, except the beauty, believes that a brain magically popped inside Ketchum's skull.

"... That would be a good idea! You're a genius, Gary! As expected from the son of a great Tactician/Great Knight!" He gleefully announced as he skipped off to wherever the factory he planned on going.

Oak smugly grinned at Ash's direction and folded his arms, acting superior. "Well of course! What the you expect from THE GREAT GARIUS VON VALNI? Hahahahahaha! Wait..."

He stopped dead on his words. His eyes went big and he turned around robotically. Only to witness two frowning faces glaring intensely at him, three pairs of shocked feminine eyes, and a nonchalant smile.

"What. The. FU-" Paul almost cursed out but was cut by none other than Dawn.

"Words. Words. Now, let me continue." She took out a deep breath and looked at Oak. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" She blurted out loud. (**A/N:** Sorry for the word... That's why it's rated T.)

"Ohh. Interesting! Now, what do you mean by Valni?" May, who seemed to be mute up until now, interrogated.

Leaf nodded in agreement. "Yes, does that mean you're a third class noble?.. More preferably, a soon-to-be Duke?" She taunted almost seductively and winked at her love interest, expecting an answer. After she only got a few stammers, she gently tapped Misty's shoulder. Whilst the orange-haired girl nodded in understanding.

"So. If you can't answer and know only how to stammer, then, how about we let Mr. Genius here?.. May, could you please?.." She needs not to continue anymore. For the heroine, though oblivious, is quite, rephrase please, IS sharp.

"So. Mr. Valdoroughayden. How could you answer this? Please be honest. Oh, and also, I'm not dumb. It's obvious that VALDOROUGHAYDEN is NOT your real family name. Although I could consider it quite an interesting last name. Giving thought to the fact that the queen of Auldrant's (The name of "World") adoptive brother's real surname is Valdoroughayden..." She stated and made a genius-looking face that has an aura of huge stubborn authority.

Grasshead almost, keyword: ALMOST, flinched at the sudden personality-switch. _'Maybe she's a Type B Tsundere...'_ He thought, but gave it away as he was approached again by May's cute but possessive face.

"Well, I wouldn't be shocked if your family name is actually R-A-U-S-T-E-N." She giggled at her words. "Could you be?.." She once again taunted the chartreuse haired boy to answer.

Drew looked shocked for a moment but then changed his expression with a smirk and the usual hair flip. "Heh! Didn't books and articles say that the Prince of Rausten is the Light of the Sacred Flame? Wouldn't that mean that I should be more... 'Friendly' and less arrogant. When you think you are right, that's when you're wrong, Princess Peach. And oh, before digging into other people's personal lives, share your dirty little secrets first, okay?"

He smirked triumphantly after seeing his shocked female friends stand like ice sculptures, before pursing his lips and motioning his other two present GPAD members to follow him and chase Ash away from the poor hotdog factory.

But before completely walking out of earshot, he heard his precious lady mumble this exact words. "But, you look exactly like a prince... silky-smooth hair, fair skin, perfect body composure, and extremely kind and handsome, too... Exactly what my father described HIM..."

After this, he felt a mix of happiness and jealousy in him. And he chose to walk away...

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Oh I'm SOOO sorry if this is so short! Actually, I decided to just cut this and put in the real ROMANCE scene in the next chapter. Sooo, didja like it? And ohh again. I DIDN'T expect people to review THAT many... Wow. I got 40 reviews after doing 1 chapter?.. Well, this is my thanks and for belated Merry Christmas and advanced Happy New Year. Wait, here are the ages:

GARY: 16

PAUL: 16

ASH: 16

DREW: 15 (2 months before he turns 16)

LEAF: 16

DAWN: 15 (1 month before she turns 16)

MISTY: 16

MAY: 15 (11 months before she turns 16... :D)

**P.S.:** I Love You Guys! **So read and review**! I wanna get 200 reviews~! :3

**BTW: This story is ALMOST approaching its conflict. I actually have many plans before they turn 16 but... I seriously feel awkward about having 13 ¾ year old kids harboring romantic relationships... Sooo, I'll pretty much move my plans until the BIG scene that is about to approach approximately next TO(-) next(er) than next. :D Then it's time for the REAL development! Oh, and next chapter will be fluffy (kind of)! :)**

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE ALMOST REVELATION! AND CAN SOMEONE BE MY BETAREADER? PLEASE?**

Cheers,

MysticForest44

**YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS, RIGHT?**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Go!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Please go on?

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Almost there~!

\/

\/

\/

**DO IT!**

**\/**


	17. Extreme Revelation!

**Clarizza: **Oh My Gawsh. OH. MY. GAWSH. OHMYGAWSH!

**Asch: **What's with the hyperventilating, Dreck?

**Clarizza:** WEEEEELLLLLLL OHMYGAWSH!

**Asch: **What the hell?

**Clarizza: **OHMYGAWSH!

**Asch: **Stop it Dreck! You're annoying!

**Clarizza:** SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks 100 times!

**Asch:** O... Kay?

**Clarizza:** Oh, hi there Asch! I didn't notice you!

**Asch:** What!

**Clarizza: **Oh sorry. It's that I'm too happy to notice a redheaded God-General who left his wife fuming at him for stealing her bikini.

**Asch:** ***Turns red* **W-what the hell are you talking about?

**Clarizza: **Oh admit it! You felt so turned on after seeing Natalia in a Bikini, called Tropical Butterfly, and decided to let it sleep with you that night while fantasizing her in it. Am I right Asch the Bloody fon Fabre?

**Asch:** NO! And that's Asch Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear- fon Fabre!

**Clarizza:** What a mouthful of name... Anyway, I gotta get you out of here before any pokemon casts see you.

**Asch:** What will you do?

**Clarizza:** Natalia! Asch said you're boring and doesn't want you as his wife anymore!

Natalia: WHAT? H-how could you... And I thought you loved me so much!.. Who is it? Is it Luke? Well mister, you Twin Fabres would feel pieces of Mystearica and my sh*t!

***Grabs Asch by the bangs and drags him out of the scene* **

Clarizza: Wow. That was crazy...

***Ash appears out of nowhere***

**Ash:** Hi Rizza-chan!

**Clarizza:** Oh hi Ash!

**Ash:** What's up?

**Clarizza:** Oh nothing. Just a crazy happening. Anyways, I'd like you to read this aloud, Ash.

**Ash:** Okay! Ummm... "Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, and made this story their favorite. Now, I'll comment on a few reviews again.

LoveLoverGrl: Thanks! Very much! :D Hope you like it all the way!

blahblabblah: Haha, sure, I think.. Anyway, thanks!

Alice B-Rabbit 2012: That's for you to uncover. ;) And, it's okay as long as you like it!

ThisIsAOneUseAccount: Thanks! And read to find out in later chapters. :D

summersevenseas: Sorry! But, this is part two over 3. :) So, here.

Fprmr1: :) Yeah. And thanks!

aznpandagrl: Sure, actually, I'll make it 30. And hold your horses. A little conflict needs to be done before another development and another conflict and then climax and then ending... xD Anyway, thanks! :D

xRissychanx: You like Fire Emblem too? That's GREAT! And we support the same shipping! :3 Thanks! P.S: I'm a big fan of your videos! :)"

And that's all about it.

**Clarizza: **Thanks Ash! But I have one more favor to ask.

**Ash: **Yeah, Yeah. I know. You always order us around doing this...

Clarizza doesn't own Pokemon or anything associated with it.

**Clarizza:** Good boy. I'm surprised you don't goof around today.

**Ash:** :D

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 14**

**NORMAL POV**

The girls exasperatedly walked in their house and entered their respective rooms without any words. They were too shocked and mentally shaken after the almost revelation and the mere fact that someone might know who they really are.

* * *

><p>Leaf entered her room and leaned on her door, making it shut with a soft 'click'. She then looked up her ceiling and knitted her eyebrows together, clearly deep in thought.<p>

_'What the heck just happened?.. Really, this is twisted!.. Wait. Leaf, think clearly. Patch this up. Okay. First, we have Ash praising Gary. Then, he got so proud that he called himself the great- nevermind that. Garius Von Valni... Von... Von... Von... Wait, I have to make sure and look at my notes... Alright. That's what I'll do first... Before my mind goes twisted.'_

The brunette approached her study table filled with collages of photos with Dark Green borders. She examined them first and smiled at the memories. Most of them are pictures when she first met her friends. Her best friends. She smiled once again and gently placed her fingers on the collage, tracing the borders made of felt paper and feeling the bristles tickle her skin.

_'Hmm... This is the day when we first embarked on our adventure... May was so cute back then! And this one... This is were Dawn got her first ribbon after May got her fifth... Haha. Dawn was so grateful that May wasn't there to wipe her out! Oh and this one! This is were May won the ribbon cup! Dawn was so devastated then... But according to the reporters, this is not actually her first time winning... Was it, third? Oh yes, third. Wait, if Cups can be obtained yearly per nation then, does that mean she started competing when she was seven?.. Unless she won in three different nations, that is. But that's impossible... You need five ribbons per nation, and at least the intervals are moths per contest, right?.. Ugh. My mind is hurting. I need to rest. But first let me double check if any memories are interesting here.' _

Leaf glanced at the pictures one more time, scanning thoroughly. _'Let's see... Misty obtaining the position of a Gym Leader of Water-pokemons in Jehanna... Wait, how come the Desert Nation have a water pokemon gym? I guess it's required for all nations, then... Oh and this is the time I finally got the cascade badge after fighting and winning over Mist for the 3__rd__ attempt!.. Seriously, I was weak back then!.. Sigh... And this is us swimming in the lake during summer. And then us eating in an ice cream parlor. And then we went to Renais for both contest and Gyms, and then we visited the Valni manor and... Wait! Which reminds me...'_

She raked her brain for something, and then finally found it._ 'Oh yeah! I was 3 back then... Let's see...'_

**FLASHBACK (YEAH!)**

"_Mommy, mommy! Where are we going?" Asked a young brunette girl to her half-Manakete mother. _

_The black-haired lady just smiled at her daughter and held her tiny hands tighter. "Sweetie, we're going to a beautiful house called Valni Manor." She smiled softly and looked down at her child, expecting a curious question. And indeed, she asked one._

"_Mommy, is it as big as our home? Are there any kids there like me?" Asked the younger girl._

_The mother smiled once again and looked outside the car they're riding. "Well, it might not be as big as our home but... It's still homy. Considering a Paladin and a Great Knight ruling the manor. And yes, honey, there is a kid your age there. In fact, he's the reason why we are going there..."_

_The young lady looked at her mom in confusion. She gently tugged on her mother's sleeves, making the older woman look at her child. "Why is he our reason to be going there?" _

_The lady pursed her lips in a tight line, carefully choosing the words she was about to tell her little daughter. "Let's just say... He will be the man you'll be sharing your life with. So, promise me, Leai, you'll enjoy every single moment you have left. Because, exactly when you turn eighteen, responsibilities will fall on your hands... And you will not be so free to do everything anymore. Promise me, okay?" She explained softly and squeezed her daughter's hand._

_The girl nodded happily and beamed at her mother. "I promise mommy! And after I turn eighteen, I'll be as perfect as you! And mommy, what's his name?" _

"_His name? It's-"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'What's next after that?..' Leaf thought and held her held tight with one hand. 'Ugh. I can't remember... Maybe I'm just tired... Sigh...'

She then dragged herself to bed and collapsed face first on her pillow, succumbing to sleep. Completely forgetting the main reason why she went to her desk...

* * *

><p>Misty brashly entered her room and slammed the door shut. She then made her way to her bed and plopped herself in it. She grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly, trying her best to make herself sleep. She was actually good at this, she did this a few times when it's too hot in Jehanna and she badly needs some sleep, despite the hot temperature. After a few minutes, she finally fell asleep.<p>

In her sleep, though. A rare thing happened. A piece of her memory played in her dreams...

**FLASHBACK (YES, WE NEED REVELATIONS! :D)**

_A young lady with an orange hair rubbed her eyes cutely, then staring curiously at her elegant mother. "Mom? It's early... What will we do?" She asked politely._

_The said mother with golden locks of hair smiled at her daughter and picked her up, making her sit on her lap. "Yes, it's early. And it's the perfect time to tell you an important thing, while people are still asleep." She explained in a hushed voice, making the little girl calm. "I'm going to explain to you today some of the mysteries in Auldrant(world) that is beyond normal people's imagination... Do you believe in fairy tales?"_

_The orange-haired girl looked up at her mother and shook her head. "No mom. The man on the television said that those are just made up to make little girls believe that this is a magical world full of hope and dreams..."_

_The mother chuckled at her daughter's answer and lifted her hand up to pat the little girl's head. "Oh, but what if I say they are?" She asked once again._

_"Well, maybe I need some evidence?"_

_The blonde woman smiled at her little child's mature mind and decided to give her what she asks for. "You do remember your grandma, right?" She waited for a response, after she got a nod, she decided to continue. "How old do you think she is, Mistybloom?" She asked again._

_"Well... According to the way she appears, one could mistake she's just 18... But in reality, isn't she 35?"_

_The mother laughed a little and stroked her daughter's smooth hair before continuing. "Yes, that is correct. But, do you know the reason why she looks so young?"_

_Mistybloom shook her head and looked up again. "No mom... Is it magic?" She asked._

_The older lady stopped stroking the little girl's hair and smiled at her. "I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales?.. Anyway, yes and no. It's not actually pure magic. But just a strong force released by legendary jewels called... 'The Sacred Stones'... You see, a thousand years ago, two powerful beings, namely Cosmos and Chaos, lived in a paradise where no one but them exists. They were so happy back then despite all their opposite qualities... But, they seemed to have gotten tired of considering each others' differences and started to fight in almost every single thing. Those small things then became bigger and bigger. Until the day they fought over the paradise... Their fight became so violent that the energy they shooted at each other caused the land to crumble and divide into five. After the crumbling, they were happy to separate ways and claimed 2 lands for each. But they noticed one particular piece of land that isn't divided equally. So, they fought again." She paused for a while and looked at her daughter, who was enjoying and listening intently._

_"The fight was more violent than ever as they released equal amounts of sheer energy and hurled them at each other. The energies collided and caused an explosion. Thus, the being Arceus was created. Arceus witnessed the violence that the two Gods had created and how Chaos attempted to swallow everything that exists in the darkness. But, Cosmos doesn't approve of evil to prevail, so, she did her best to shield the five lands with her light. Unfortunately, her powers are not enough to keep on protecting, so, she made a plan and shared it with Arceus... Arceus then agreed with the plan despite a heavy heart preventing him to do so. Turns out, the plan was to store Cosmos' energy into containers and scatter them to the five lands in order for Chaos to be sealed forever... And those containers, my child, are called 'The Sacred Stones'. They are so powerful that it prevents the aging of anyone related to the bloodline of the five nations, wherein each Stones are hidden away. That's also the reason why the five kingdoms still exist in the modern Auldrant, commonly hidden away by thick forests and mountains of sorts.. . Well. Sleep tight, my child... For tomorrow, you will meet a sniper that you will soon spend the rest of your life with..." She finished and leaned down to make her daughter fall into a deep sleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Dawn entered her bedroom in haste and quickly her room close. She approached her cabinet and rummaged inside the drawers until she finally found what she was searching for. "Yes! This it!" She cheered and held out a Dark Blue hard-bound book and quickly opened it to flip through the pages.<p>

"Ranks, Ranks, Ranks, Ranks of Nobility... Yes! Found it!" She yelled out loud and began reading the content.

_There are certain ranks a noble can hold. Of which are:_

_1st CLASS NOBLES: Those that have complete authority over Auldrant. Members are called King, Queen, Prince, and Princess. They are rumored to have literal blue blood. These ranked nobles have von and Vonovich mixed in their names. _

_Notable 1st Class Family Names: Renais, Rausten_

_2nd CLASS NOBLES: Those who serve directly under the power of the 1st Class Nobles. They rule Kingdoms who are smaller and not more exquisite than the 1st Class. Members are called Archduke, Archduchess, Infante, and Infanta. These ranked nobles have Vonovich between their name and last name._

_Notable 2nd Class Family Names: Grado, Frelia, Jehanna_

_3rd CLASS NOBLES: They are nobles who have been awarded by outstanding performances in war or any other activities that impressed both the families of the 1st Class Nobles. They are commonly Great Knights, Paladin, Sages, Bishops, Generals, Snipers, Rangers, Heroes, Warriors, Berserkers, Swordmasters, Assasins, Rogues, Falcon Knights, Wyvern Knights, Wyvern Lords, Mage Knights, Valkyries, Summoners, and Necromancers. Members are called Duke, Duchess, Margrave, and Margravine. These ranked nobles have Von Between their name and last name._

_Notable 3rd Class Family Names: Borgo, Za'ha, Serafew, Renvall, Rigwald, Bethroen, Taizel, Za'albul, Teraz, Caer Pelyn, Hamill, Narube, Neleras, Lagdou, Melkaen, Valni_

_4th CLASS NOBLES:..._

Dawn didn't finish what she was reading as the book unconsciously fell out of her hands. "Valni. Valni. Valni. Valni... Gary is a Valni... Does that mean?.." She quickly picked up the book and flipped through some pages once more. "Ranked Family Names History... Ranked Family Names History... Here!" She quickly skimmed through it and searched for the particular surname.

_987th GENERATION (1973-PRESENT)_

_Valni: Franz Von Valni, Amelia Von Valni, Garius Von Valni_

Dawn gasped. "So. It is real..." She frowned at this. She never did expect for Gary to be a noble. Then, an idea went in her mind. "Wait! What if..." She thought aloud and then skimmed once again for certain names. And she was surprised to see those.

_Caer Pelyn: Innes Von Caer Pelyn (Former Prince of Frelia), Vanessa Von Caer Pelyn, Ashton Von Caer Pelyn_

_Borgo: Artur Von Borgo, Lute Von Borgo, Pauldrin Von Borgo_

"Ehhh? T-they're n-nobles! Paul is a noble... And wait, Ash is the son of Uncle Innes? Then he's my... He's my freakin' cousin!"

Dawn looked at the book in disbelief. She stared at it for too long until she finally dropped the hard-covered object the second time. But this time, she too fell, and submerged into a tired sleep.

* * *

><p>May went inside her room and straightly went towards her bed's direction and sat. She rested for a while and then thought things over.<p>

'What's with me?.. My head's a mess... Sigh... I better sleep... But wait, I couldn't. I just couldn't... How can I execute my plan if there is no chance to deliver it?' She thought deeply and bit her lower lip. She glared at her hands and frowned deeply, forming an idea to make her so called plan work.

'Ugh! The carnival was the perfect place to do it! What do I do now? If they were this negative, if I do the plan then, that can make them break!.. Ugh! This is hard!'

She then thought about beating up another plushie but decided against it. 'I don't want to be a complete sadist...'

She shook her head and thought hard again. Then, she finally thought of a brilliant idea. 'I know! But... This can be evil... But still! Okay, I'll do it. Just for the sake of executing the plan... Yes, just for the sake of executing the plan.'

May got up from her bed and concentrated fully, making her senses go up dramatically. 'So... I can hear breathing... They're probably asleep. Good'

She then came back to her normal senses and quietly approached her door and went out. The brunette followed a certain path that she very well knows and stopped in front of the fireplace. "Zero, are you awake?" She asked in a whispered voice. Just then, a Blaziken showed up and nodded at her.

"Zero, I need you to use our modified ember in this fireplace, you know what I'm gonna do, right?"

The Blaziken only nodded in response and did as his master asked. Specks of small fire stored in his mouth, making balls of fire and spitting them out. The _blue_ colored fire reached a marked brick in the fire place and it glowed. May then chanted a password and the brick magically moved around, creating a small hole that grew bigger and bigger, making a pathway inside it.

The brunette entered it with Blaziken following her like a bodyguard and the fireplace hole closing behind them.

On their way, May's blaziken made a small fire in his hands to light the dark path, in which his master thanked him for. After they reached the destination, the brunette felt familiarity wash over her as she opened a door and was greeted by a huge room filled with cute patterns.

"Why, hello there!" Greeted May. The inhabitants looked over at her and cheered in glee. They were the brunette's reserve Pokemons.

"Hera hera cross!"

"Tyra!"

"Sala.. MENCE!"

"Jolt!"

"Arcanine!"

"SKAR!"

"VenuSAUR!"

"Swamp!"

"Snease!"

"Blissey!"

"Meta"

"Blast!"

"Gengar!"

She smiled at them as the pokemon approached her and held her in a tight hug. The brunette laughed a bit at them and then released herself. "Oh... Sorry, but today is not bonding day..." She heard the whines of her Pokemons and she gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry, but I must haste... Gengar, let's go."

Gengar nodded in obedience and followed his master outside the room, hearing the other Pokemons groan about how lucky Gengar is, in which he smirked at.

"Okay Gengar. I know this may be evil but... Um... please use Dream Eater on Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Gary, and... And Drew. Please take out their memories about today but leave behind those about Dawn's invitation to the carnival. And if they're awake, use hypnosis on them. And please, please... Please don't fail. I'm counting on you. Now, go." She finished commanding and dismissed her ghost pokemon. The violet creature saluted dutifully and melted away.

May sighed and made her way out of the underground pavement, with Zero following closely behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> I'm sorry to break my promise but... Next chapter will be the romance... Sigh... I'm so tired... I actually plan on continuing this up until the last carnival scene but... My brain refuses to keep on working... Maybe I can finish it tomorrow... Anyway, thanks for appreciating this, guys! Oh, and I plan to make this into a 30 chapter story. So, please support me up to that chapter! Thanks! Advanced happy new year! Just give me **REVIEWS** as a gift! :D

P.S.: Wow, revelations! :D I think it's becoming clearer what they really are. Nobles in the modern time. Just like what Misty's dream says, the Kingdoms are either hidden inside thick forests or in the middle of dangerous mountains. That's because they are protecting the Sacred Stones... You'll know more later on. And Maryianna and the other girls, don't be too excited to see them. They won't be appearing earlier. And don't hate them, they play more role than you'll ever think! ;)

Cheers,

MysticForest44

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

GO!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

ALMOST THERE

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

ALMOST THERE, I PROMISE!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

DO IT!

\/


	18. Carnival Romance

**Clarizza:** Hello! I'm back!

**Drew: **About time! You didn't finish last chapter!

**Clarizza: **Yeah... I was sooo tired!

**Drew: **I know. But I don't feel sorry for you.

**Clarizza: **Why, because you only care for May?

**Drew: **Not really. I also care about mom and dad. But romantically, yeah. Only May.

**Clarizza: **Ugh. Seriously? But that was cute!

**Drew: **That so?

**Clarizza: **Yup. And guess what, Drew! I'm gonna make you super OOC after a turn of events!

**Drew:** … I hate conflicts.

**Clarizza: **Every story needs one!

**Drew:** Yeah whatever. Anyway, why don't you make Paul a guest here or something?

**Clarizza: **That's because he's boring. A one-on-one discussion will turn like: I ask, he replies with "...". And on and on.

**Drew: **Nah. He actually talks, you know.

**Clarizza: **Whatever. Anyway, what do you think of putting a love triangle?

**Drew: **Huh? I dunno. Just don't put any obstructions on DAML.

**Clarizza: **Yeah... I'm not really in the mood for love triangles... In fact, I hate them. Maybe I'll just let the "Former Fiances" reappear and ruin your lives!

**Drew: **Ugh. No. Please no.

**Clarizza: **Fine! And someone suggested that I might wanna put up extra couples in your group... You know, I don't wanna.

**Drew: **You're being selfish.

**Clarizza:** No I'm not. It's just that I labeled this as DAML, AAML, GALL, and PADL. And, I'm not to fond of the other characters... But oohh! I have something in mind!

**Drew:** What's that evil scheme in your head?

**Clarizza: **One word. INCEST.

**Drew: **… Seriously?

**Clarizza: **Yeah. Anyway, do you want romance to come?

**Drew:** Fine. I'll do it. Clarizza doesn't own Pokemon.

**Clarizza: **And one more, read this!

**Drew: **Ugh. Fine.

"Special thanks to:

Allyana: I'll try my best to do it... Thanks for reading! :D

xXMoonflightXx: Sorry for the cliffy... Here is the continuation, enjoy!

Xrissychanx: Oh, No, I don't have... And that's too bad... I love their romance skits... :D Thanks for reading up til here! :)

Fprmr1: Thanks! I REALLY love and appreciate everything you said! :D I'll do my best!

LoveLoverGrl: Haha. Yeah! :D Thanks again!

summerssevenseas: Haha. You think so? I'm evil... xD Thanks for supporting my story! :D

ImoutoNoBakaChan: Thanks! :D

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Oh yeah, I realized this. Anonymous readers are more generous than registered?.."

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 15**

**DREW'S POV**

'Dang. My head hurts... Wait, where am I?'

I looked around my surroundings cautiously. Improving my senses for any signs of danger lurking around and getting ready to pounce on me. But after seeing the ever so beautiful painting of mom and dad's wedding, I relaxed my shoulders in relief.

I looked up once again and examined the room I'm in. Pure white walls with embroidery of roses in gold and chartreuse elegantly framing at patterned locations in the wall. Different paintings of a variety of roses hung around and stopping midway to make space for two humongous paintings, one of our family picture, and another for the wedding. I once again examined the family painting and smiled at thought of me looking so much alike my father, but got the hue of the locks of my mother. It was a perfect combination. Truly.

I gave a simper at the thought of how happy our family is and then decided to move about. I stood up slowly, being tempted by the feather-filled bed to come and sink into its tender comfort once again but turned away against it. After I've fully had my whole weight on my feet, I took a few steps and turned on my heels into the direction of the double-doors. But before I could quietly sneak out, a familiar voice reached out for me.

When I was a kid, that voice was like music to my ears. I adored that beautiful voice that came from the first woman that I ever cared for. So beautiful, just like how her hair softly caressed her naturally perfect porcelain face and how her elegant outfits hugged her slim body. How majestic... But everything doesn't seem right anymore... It's like she's not that perfect to me now. Just because a new girl barged into my life and took all the beauty in the world and wrapped it like a dress around her.

Truly, I MIGHT be madly in love with the new girl that replaced the woman I am now facing.

"Andrew! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? You just collapsed all of a sudden! Oh my, oh my... Do you want me to kiss where it hurts?" The woman with the perfect appearance suddenly catechized me.

"I'm okay! Mom! Wait, don't go kissing me anywhere!" I told my mother. Seriously, she can be a handful at times. She gets so worried-sick that it can be certainly annoying. I wonder what my father has in mind whenever mom gets all scrutiny? I bet he animatedly sweat drops all the time... Which reminds me... Dad told me once that mom used to always constrain him to come see her every time he got hurt in war whether minor or major and all that... And he actually feels so happy that the most holy and... gloriously eminent, as he says it, lady in their party actually looks out for him with greatest concern... And after all her pursuing to take care of dad, he finally considered mom's offer and when he was about to show her the scar on his shoulder and started to roll up his sleeves... She freaked out and told dad something like... Let me tell you their conversation...

L'Arachel: Ephraim, wait a minute.

Ephraim: Yes?

L'Arachel: I've heard such interesting things about you from so many people. I thought it best to ask you directly: You are a reckless man, are you not? It seems an attitude unbefitting a commander, wouldn't you say?

Ephraim: Don't speak to me that way. If I can save a life by taking a risk myself, I'll do it. This is war, and war is risky. I have no problem with that.

L'Arachel: ... Oh, dear. I'll bet your body is just covered scars under that armor, isn't it? I can heal them all for you. Let me see them.

Ephraim: Thanks. Let's see...

L'Arachel: Oh! Oh... Oh my! Wh-what are you doing?

Ephraim: I have to take my armor off if I'm going to show you the scar on my shoulder-

L'Arachel: Cad! Beast! Pervert! Devil! I simply will NOT allow you to take advantage of me in my confused state!

Ephraim: Conf- What! Wait, L'Arachel! What about my scars..?

Haha, that was funny. I love that dialog father told me. Anyways, back to the present...

Mother looked at me with so much concern which is very cute. And then she opened her mouth and spoke. "Do you have a scratch on you shoulder?.."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. Did she just read my mind?.. "Did you just read my mind?.." I asked her, interested.

She stared at me and grinned. "Well no. I was just kind of reminiscing the first time you father ever showed interest in me."

No, it's not the first time, I know it. I bet dad stalks her while taking a bath... He DID tell me that he was lovestruck the first time they ever laid eyes at each other. He's just good at hiding his emotions and literally himself... Sneaky bastard...

Mom then continued on to what she's sharing. "After that day, I was totally shocked that I couldn't sleep that night! I have never seen a man's naked body those times..."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Naked?.. "Naked?.. But mom, that was just a shoulder that he showed you! Seriously mom, you're so innocent that I couldn't imagine you having a child!" I told her with wide eyes.

She giggled at me and closed her eyes for cute smiling effects. "Well, I could never imagine, either! It just happened like the holy light destined it that Ephraim told me an information about a tradition called honeymoon after the moment of our wedding and we-"

"Mom, as much as I want to listen to you, I really need to get ready and go to the carnival today. I'm sorry." I quickly interrupted her before she even got the chance to say a word about their... Err... Intimate moments...

She stared at me curiously and smiled. "Oh, you are planning to attend to a place wherein joyful rides exists to be played in by small children? That's consummate, Andrew! Now, you can enjoy those childhood years that have been left behind due to your studious manners! And I suppose that you are joining the beautiful lady named May, am I not profoundly right?"

Wow. She sure can talk... But after I realized what she said at the end, I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "M-mom! J-just... Ugh! Fine. Yes, alright?.." I stumbled with my words. Yes, I did. And I only do it in front of mom. Well, I can't feel humiliated around father... Even if he's understanding and all but... It's a manly pride.

I heard mom giggle once again and I crossed my arms, acting like a child. "Okay mom. I better go and change." I told her and headed for the door. But before I even got out, I heard her speak to me again.

"Andrew, do you want me to help you choose your clothing?" She asked. I grimaced.

"No, ma! I can take care of myself!" I yelled _almost _politely back at her and hurried my pace. I. Must. Not. Be. Caught. By. Mother. No, I cannot allow mom to force me into wearing overly formal suits that would definitely make me look like I'm about to be married to the princess of Auldrant.

At last, after a long stride, I finally reached my room and locked the double doors securely. Afraid that a certain woman might barge in and start decorating me all over. I just hope I can score some love points from May...

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Everybody arrived at the carnival on time. All of them dressed up as normal as possible to blend in with the crowd. But unfortunately, the outfits are still a step out of normal people's league.

As the girls stepped foot on the carnival grounds, their eyes were greeted by the sight of the oh so familiar guys who were just slacking off in the area of the nearest bench. They didn't seem to notice them arriving and continued on with their argument about Ash's hotdogs. Luckily for the ladies, though, the black haired boy saw and then pointed at them, making the rest of his friends look their way. The guys then sat up and made their way to the women.

Leaf studied them carefully while approaching and smirked. "My, oh my. How normal your clothes are!" She sarcastically complimented. "You absolutely DO NOT look like a boy band." She continued on.

(**A/N:** Look at my profile for the links of the Guys' outfit! :D)

Drew gave her a look and flipped his hair. "Heh! How ironical. Are fashion models having a catwalk in the carnival today?" He counter attacked.

The brunette guy, who was continuously staring at the girls' choice of clothing, decided to comment on how grand they are.

"Wow! Lookin' good! May, you look very... Uhh... Princessy. Hehe..." He stated as he watched

Brunette #1 grin at him and mouthed a thanks. (http : / / projectdiva . Wikispaces . com/file/view/princess . jpg/218517214/princess . jpg)

"Hey Dawn! I see you're feeling extremely pinky today!" He commented once more. With this

compliment, Paul seemed to have been in a pretty foul mood and gave a remark, too. "More like a baby." He said, and Dawn pouted at him, making him uncomfortable. (http : / / i1109 . Photobucket . com/albums/h440/Hinatax01/snap000 . jpg)

"Wow Misty! You-" He was about to say something he would regret when Ash cut him off and finished for him. "You look like a modern boogie dancer!" He said. (http : / / projectdiva . Wikispaces . com/file/view/m_moderngirl . Png)

This seemed to have put kerosene on Misty's small fire as her temper immediately fumed. "Well, sorry for having this as my least flashiest outfit! Hmp." She said as she tried to hold her rage and the black haired boy sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Gary just sweatdropped at them and continued his remarks. When he realized who the next girl is, he smirked and winked charmingly at the sexy cook. In which, she frowned and blushed. "Well, well, my beautiful Leaf. It's a real shock seeing you without a trace of green! But still, I say 'Sexy'" He purred almost seductively. (http : / / miku . Sega . jp/extend/img/module_cyber . Png)

Green just rolled her eyes whilst trying her hardest not to let her blush spread all over her face. "Oh shut up, Gary. Stupid, stupid, Gary..."

With the scene, Dawn giggled slightly and went in between Leaf and Gary's sweetness to say

something not-so-important. "Hehe~! Oh, did you know that Leaf practically bawled her eyes out because I forced her to where that? She complained about it not being green for, like, every, like, 2 seconds! So, I told her something like "Gary's surely going to like you in this!" and after, like, a second, she like, stopped complaining and wore it quickly!" She finished telling her story.

Brunette #2 blushed furiously and looked at the brown haired boy and saw that he was smirking

naughtily at her. "Well, well. If you want me that bad, you should've said so! I shall satisfy your tongue anytime you want!" He announced like the normal playboy he is.

Moments passed in silence...

More silence...

"Pervert." Chorused all his other friends except for May who seemed to be clueless of everything.

Silence again. And the oblivious brunette decided to ask what's the idea. "Umm... Why are you so quiet, guys? Is cooking for Leaf bad?.." She asked innocently.

They sweat dropped once again at the cute girl's obliviousness and thought that lecturing her about things like what the green-minded Gary thinks of is a bad idea.

"Uhh. May, you know, you shouldn't think deeply of it. It's nothing." Drew hesitantly said.

Realizing that nothing will come out of the conversation anymore, they decided to just choose what they want to ride. Since the place is a carnival, after all, and not a chat room.

"Okay, then. Let's go ride the teacups!" Dawn chirped happily.

The everyone who doesn't like cute things looked at her in horror. That is just like Dawn, childish at the same time, girly. But, there is no way that they're going to tolerate her this time. It's the perfect moment to fight for their rights. That means, NO Teacups. NO Humiliation.

"Uhh.. I got a better idea, guys.." Ash started, trying a way to escape the dreaded hecks of the cursed Spinning Teacup Rides. "Why don't we uhh... Partner up? Like, boy to girl? How 'bout that?" He nervously suggested, trying his best to pretend that he's actually Jovial about his idea.

Misty smiled at him gratefully and seconded his notion. "That's a good on-the-spot idea, Ash! Well then, you'll be my partner. And that's final!" Agreed the orange-haired girl.

Gary then grinned at the plan and snaked his arm around Leaf's shoulders, earning him an involuntary shiver. "Well, I have to make the sexy girl here mine, so, sorry but you can't have her." The brunette boy chuckled and held the flushed sexy cook tighter. "Uhh... I think that would be okay." She hesitantly agreed.

Dawn looked at her choices. There are two. Drew, or Paul. _'Well better go with Paul! I couldn't _

_possibly interfere with operation DAML, can I? Plus, this'll be the perfect chance to get closer to the emo boy.. Hehe.' _Thought the bluenette to herself. She reached her hand out and then quickly clamped her hands around the purple blob's arms and started dragging him away from the group. "Well then. You. Me. Teacup Rides."

Paul had his eyes wide open and tried to release himself from Berlitz' claw-grip but only got himself. _'Damn, the girl is strong...'_ He thought to himself and made one final attempt. "Let me go, Troublesome! Or else I'll throw you in the seaside and let Feraligatrs and Gyaradoses trash you around!" He threatened, but the blue haired girl only tightened her grip and whispered something like _'Shhh... Just go along! Operation DrewAndMayLove might fail!'_ and he finally gave up, letting the small but strong woman drag him around.

Just after the Dawn-Drags-Paul-With-Ease-Cause-Paul-Is-Totally-Whipped scene, the two other

partners quickly disposed around the carnival, leaving Drew and May behind.

Chartreuse stared off the distance and then switched to the brunette girl with Sapphire eyes, then got shocked after finding out that she was staring at him. "Um. Looks like it's you and me, huh?" He asked her, afraid that she would say no, which is almost impossible.

The girl nodded at the grass head and stared at him again. Which kinda made Drew uncomfortable. Keyword, KINDA, 'cause he actually likes it. "Oh. Then, what do you want to try out first?" He asked.

May placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment, which the green haired boy found

EXTREMELY cute. "Well..."

* * *

><p>Dawn released Paul out of her hold once they're out of the two lovebirds' sight. She then made eye contact with Shinji and regretted it. And that's because she felt her cheeks burning and she looked away while anxiously holding her arm.<p>

The man with the purple hair, feeling the awkwardness floating in the air, decided to make a decision for the girl in front of him. "I don't want to go to the stupid Teacups but I do know a place where we might enjoy ourselves." He told Berlitz and held on her wrists. Gently. And tugged her along with him. Gently.

Dawn got her consciousness back and got shocked at the sight of the Mighty Paul actually being gentle with her. She suddenly felt the sides of her lips tug upwards and she did not realize that she was now smiling sweetly at the boy that she actually likes. Little did she know, he was smiling, too.

Dawn wanted this moment to last a little longer, but as what truth says, nothing's ever built to last. So, their moment of peace got interrupted by her partner stopping dead on his tracks. "We're here." He said.

Berlitz slowly lifted her head up from her captured wrists to the architecture standing tall in front of her. Then, her eyes widened from lovestruck, to aghast. She'd expect to be anywhere but _here_.

Sensing the girl beside him stiffened, he looked over and saw Dawn as pale as white sheet and he felt sorry for her. But then, he doesn't want to be the center of attention if he joins Berlitz in those atrocious Spinning Teacups... Well, everybody knows what the heck would people think if they see him riding pink and frilly rotating cups...

Nevertheless, he guided the stoned woman to the booth and bought tickets. "Two please." He grumpily ordered.

The man behind the ticket booth looked over him and to the blue haired lady. He eyed her carefully and frowned. "Sir, are you sure this lady is of the required age? I'm so sorry sir, but I cannot allow a kid inside." The man cooly said, trying to intimidate the teens.

Berlitz recovered from her state and gasped. She was clearly offended. "H-how could you?" She

complained, fuming with anger.

Just looking at Dawn like that made Paul's heart clench, as if telling him to go berserk. Which he half did. "Look, old man. I don't want you messing with my girl. So f**k off and just give the f**king tickets." He hissed with so much anger that even a tiger that dare look at his facial expression like now will most likely run off with its tail between its legs.

The ticket seller looked so scared that he hastily grabbed two tickets and practically threw it in Paul's direction. Then, pulling the window down and putting a "Closed" sign.

Shinji's deep frown reverted back to a thin line and yanked the blushing girl to the Haunted House.

They kept on walking through the path and eventually reached the part of the place where unexpected "Booers" appear. Much to Dawn's dismay. While walking, a zombie suddenly grabbed onto the bluenette's feet. "Eeeeeeeeep!" She squeaked so loudly that it alerted Paul.

Without second thoughts, the purple blob kicked on the zombie and it literally smashed through the coffin, creating a crack on it. Shinji "Hmph"ed and continued on their walking.

The path was long, very long. They encountered other scary things and other frightening effects and sounds that Dawn's shivering grew more and more violent the further they walk. Now, Shinji felt extremely sorry for her. He just has the urge to grab the girl and hug her, but he couldn't.

Now, they are currently walking on the path that seems to be peaceful. Dawn relaxed a bit. But just then, stringed heads suddenly fell from nowhere and started bouncing up and down on them. Berlitz yelped loud again and her whole body involuntarily shook. Shinji saw this and pounded on the heads. Every time they appear, he punches, until the strings snapped and thus, he and she continued on.

The next area was clear. Without noise whatsoever. The purple haired boy continued on his tracks, being aware of any possible threats for the blue haired girl. He almost jumped when then said girl tugged on him, and he looked at her. "P-Paul.. I-I'm scared... I wanna get out of here..." She whispered between almost tears. The said boy sighed and held bluenette's hand. "Just hold onto me. Just yelp and I'll beat the living daylights out of those freaking ugly bastards."

She smiled at him. She could sense his sincerity. But then, the moment was again ruined when her face turned from gentle, to horror. "A-a-a-ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Berlitz and she automatically clung on Shinji, wrapping her arms around his neck, almost having her body dangerously hanging out of height. Fortunately, the boy wrapped his strong arms around her to catch her fall. He looked behind him and saw hordes of spiders crawling creepily out of a ceiling. He frowned. They're high, he can't execute them. So, he did what he said to himself was the last thing he can do.

Paul gently placed Dawn back down, but she refused to let go. "Hey, please trust me just this time... Do you trust me?" He questioned.

She cautiously looked at his face, refusing to look behind him. She then nodded slowly, indicating a yes. He smiled a very small smile, and ordered her something. "Now, let go." He softly said. Slowly, she let go. But squeaked a little when Paul grabbed the back of her knee and lifted her up, making his other free hand a support to her back.

Dawn completely forgot about the spiders and furiously blushed._ 'W-wait... B-bridal style?..'_ She thought to herself and then placed both her hands on his chest, making some space. She realized then that he started to break for a run, and she accidentally looked up. She saw the spiders. "S-spiders! Hu-hu-huu-huwaaaah!"

Berlitz started sobbing uncontrollably and hugged Paul. "Paul! So-so-so s-s-scared!" She wept again.

Paul didn't say anything for a while and kept running. _'I have to find a safe place, fast! I couldn't stand her crying like this... no. I can't... It's like she's going to break anytime. I cannot allow that!' _He screamed in his mind and started running faster. He felt himself losing balance after running like mad with all the people staring at him. But lucky is he, for he finally found a place.

He carefully dropped off Dawn and looked straight in her eyes. "H-hey?.." He asked worriedly.

Berlitz stared at him, her eyes puffy, and then lunged at him. "So-so-so scared! Waaaaahhhh..."

Paul felt his body move by its own. He grabbed Dawn and wrapped his arms around her, tight.

"Shush... It's going to be alright... It's okay..." He soothingly said and started stroking her blue hair, noticing how silky and good-smelling they are.

"Don't worry anymore. You're not alone... I'm here. I'll protect you, no matter what. I promise, I'll always be by your side... I promise. Even if the whole world is against you... I'll be your knight. I promise..."

Dawn's blue eyes went wide in surprise and she looked up at Paul, their eyes interlocking with each other. "Y-you mean it?" She asked with tint of red evident on her face.

Paul nodded at her and smiled. A real smile. He stopped stroking her hair and reached out for her

cheeks, wiping the tears out.

"Yeah. Of course. Why would I lie to you?"

Dawn blushed once more. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opening them again. She ran her hand up and took his hands with hers, lacing them together.

He chuckled at her gesture and leaned his forehead, making it rest on hers. He smiled again, and then kissed her cheek gently.

She smiled, and then closed her eyes. He closed his, too. They were standing there, alone in a grassy area, mesmerizing the moment... But Paul chose to ruin the silence.

"Hm... I wonder, what I've said earlier... When will it come true? When will you be my girl?.."

* * *

><p>Gary dragged Leaf along the many crowds present. He was tugging so hard that Green became<p>

annoyed and yanked it off of him. "What the hell? You're hurting me!" She yelled at him, rubbing her hands to emphasize the point.

The brunette boy looked her way, and his eyes seemed to show regret. "I-I did?.. I'm sorry, so sorry... I hurt you..." He whispered with a volume of only she could hear. Then, he slowly held Leaf's injured hand and brought it to his face, and then kissed it.

The brunette lady turned red and rudely withdrew her hand back, causing Gary to flinch and stare at her.

"G-Gary... Y-You're over acting! Thi-this is nothing..." She assured him and looked away, still blushing like mad.

He remained staring at her for a while, and then smiled sweetly, which Leaf saw at the corner of her eyes.

"Hmm. I know, let's go to a fun place!" The brunette boy announced happily and held onto his crush's back, carefully pushing her to where they were supposed to go.

"E-Ehh?.. U-uh.. Okay..." She nervously agreed. She then stopped and looked at Valni, who gave a confused face at her halt. She giggled at him and went behind him, where kept on following her acts.

Then, she stopped again and forced him to turn around and she reached out for his hand and weaved his fingers with hers.

"GENTLY drag me along!" She ordered.

Gary smiled at this and obeyed. "Okay, to the fun house!" He cheerfully announced and started running towards a straight direction, with Leaf laughing and following close behind him.

Finally, they arrived at the said 'Fun house' and stopped to buy at the ticket booth.

The brunette boy grinned at the other brunette and lead her to the booth, and then started making

negotiations with the seller. "Hey, old man, get those creeps, I mean ALL creeps, inside the house of mirrors out!"

The seller looked at him as if he were crazy, but then decided to play along the young man's game. "Oh, is that so? Then, what gives you the authority?" He asked.

Gary smirked at the bald man. "Well, for once, who the hell owns this carnival?"

The man looked confused, but answered anyway. "Well, I believe that's the King and Queen. They practically own everything in Rausten..." He answered truthfully.

The brunette boy just gave an "Uhuh." and pulled something inside his pocket, which is his wallet, and took out his I.D. Leaf wondered what an I.D was supposed to do with his crazy actions. She thought of asking him, but just shut her mouth after a second.

Gary then showed the old man the card. "You see this?" He asked.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes, that is a school card. Now, what do you want? There are still

customers." He answered, evidently annoyed by Gary's stupid actions.

The brunette wagged his index finger in the man's face. "Nuh uh uh! Be patient. Now, read my

guardian's name... Silently." He commanded once again.

The man was being pissed off but being polite as he was, read it silently. After finishing his reading, he reread it. Making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He read it again for the 8th time and looked at Gary, who gave him an Are-You-Done-Yet yawn. The man pursed him mouth and cursed. He stomped out of the booth and went inside the House. After a minute, he had dragged at least 25 complaining people out and he told them that the house of mirrors is now closed. Gary thanked the man and pulled Leaf inside.

Once out of the whining crowd, the brunette lady stopped the boy with him and asked. "Gary, what the hell did you do?" She asked curiously.

Gary smiled warmly at her, which made Leaf ask herself as to why the hell he's doing that a lot today, and placed a finger in front of his lips. "That's a secret."

The sexy cook pouted at the other cook, which he chuckled at because he finds it cute. "Fine then. Try to catch me if you can!" Shouted the brunette woman and broke to a run, with the brown haired man laughing kindly at her.

She kept on running and looking at the many mirrors, seeing her reflections made her make puking faces. "Blech! I'm looking ugly because of these!" She murmured and kept on running.

She passed on different mirrors again, she looked, extra slim on the first one, then distorted, the

imbalanced, then mirrored image, the cut in half. _'Cut in half? Yuck!'_ She complained.

About 30 minutes have passed now and she's still running. She didn't even bother to looked behind her. She just kept running. But she stopped suddenly. She saw herself with a very fat body. She frowned, and looked around her. She didn't see Gary anywhere. _'Oh well.' _She thought.

She shifted her gaze back to the mirror and her frown grew deeper. She looked extremely ugly in what the mirror shows her._ 'What if I really became this fat?.. Will Gary still like me?..'_ She thought again. But after realizing what she just told herself, she blushed again. _'W-what am I talking about? It's not like he like me or anything... Sigh...' _

"I just hope I won't get this fat so that I can still have a chance with Gary.." She unconsciously said aloud.

"Who said I'll not like you even if you're fat?.. And who said it is possible for you to be plump?" Said the very familiar voice.

Leaf gasped and covered her mouth. Silently cursing for his bad timing.

Gary chuckled at her reaction and snaked his arms around her waist, making it seem like he can still reach his shoulders with his arms crossed against her waist. "See, you're so slim... And beautiful, too... But whatever happens..." He leaned closer and kissed her neck, before whispering "But no matter what you look like, as long as you're Leaf, a female Leaf, I will forever Love you..." He purred seductively and made his breath send shivers to the brunette girl.

Green did shiver and blushed beyond control. "L-l-love?.. Hah.." She huffed back and felt her back arching as he breathed on her neck again.

"Yeah... Oh, and you're extremely sexy, you know? The only big part of you are your busts..."

With that, he got a harsh uppercut.

* * *

><p>"Ash, where do you think are we supposed to be going?" Misty impatiently asked the black haired man.<p>

Ash grinned ever-so-widely pointed at a direction. "There! At the hotdog stand!" He merrily said and skipped off to the pointed direction. He was about to get away but the orange-haired girl got a hold of his sleeves that prevented him for stepping any further.

"Where do you think are you going, Mister?.." She asked threateningly.

The black haired boy laughed nervously and scratched his head. "The... Hotdog stand?.. Haha..."

Misty glared at him intensely and Ash flinched at the look. _'She's as scary as dad whenever I miss a target...' _He thought to himself and encouraged his body to not stammer. "ASH!" She yelled, he flinched again.

"For Jehanna's sake! We've already been buying from the hotdog stand for the 27th time already!" She exasperatedly scolded.

Ketchum pouted at the side-ponytailed girl and crossed his arms. "No we haven't! It's the 28th time!" He argued back.

Misty frowned at him and gritted her teeth. "Ash, I swear. If you keep this stupidity of yours going, I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" She growled.

Ash sunk from her hold and desperately tried to find a way for his precious food passage way to not be broken. "Uhhhh... Where do you want to ride, Mist?" He asked with so much effort not to trip on his tongue.

In an almost magic like turn of mood, Misty beamed at him and released her grip. "WELL... I would REALLY want to ride... BUMPER CARS!" She cheered in excitement.

Somehow, the black haired boy felt really jovial because Misty was happy because of HIM. Even if he really didn't do anything big...

The partners ran around the carnival, searching for the bumper cars. Because of the size of the HUGE carnival, though, they tend to not find what they are looking for.

The orange-haired girl pressed her lips into a thin line and felt sorry for herself for not being familiar with Rausten. _'Wait, Ash lives in Rausten. Maybe I could ask him...'_

"Ash, which way do you think is the bumper cars ride?" She asked sweetly. The black haired boy almost choked on his hotdog because of the uncharacteristic tone. Misty glared at him. Ash laughed nervously and said to himself that answering will be the best choice.

"Uhhh... To the left?.." He answered and pointed.

The orange-haired girl sighed and let her forehead fall onto her palm. "Ugh. Ash, you're helpless... That's right."

After realizing what Misty just said, the boy quickly changed his pointing to the opposite side and said "To the right, then."

Misty heaved a bigger sigh and flicked her love interest's head. "Really, Ash. Are you really that

dumb?.." She asked rhetorically but then chuckled at the boy's antics. "Anyway, come one, let's trust your gut feeling for once." She said and started walking away. Ash gazed at her back and smiled, accomplished. _'Yes! I made her laugh!' _He congratulated himself and followed suit.

They kept on walking until Misty stopped again. "Ash... Can your senses only sense HOTDOGS?" She yelled and punched Ash's head lightly.

"Aww Mist! Do you not like hotdogs?" He asked.

The side-ponytailed girl leered at him and gave another punch. "NO! And will NEVER do!" She

answered.

"Well, anyway Mist, you gotta be grateful because my gut feeling is right! Look behind the stand, the bumper cars!" He happily announced.

Misty did look behind and laughed as she grabbed Ash by the collar again and they both bought tickets, then, they rode.

The orange-haired lass rode the pink car and excitedly got hold of the stirring wheel. She tapped her feet up and down at a hasty rhythm and turned her towards her black haired companion, who showed the same thrill in his body. He was gripping the stirring wheel tightly and is looking in front of him in a determined position, like a bull about to charge its prey. Misty inwardly giggled. _'That's the Ash I like. Wait, what, like?.. Dammit teenage hormones!'_

Just after she finished thinking, the machine that indicates go turned green. The cars went wild, telling that the people riding them are enjoying. Ash trashed around, hitting anyone getting in his way. Misty laughed along with him and closed her eyes in glee. But, after she opened her green orbs again, the black haired boy is no longer laughing, but staring at something, and he seems to be... Drooling.

The orange-haired lady's blood boiled. _'What if that was a big bust lady flirting at Ash?'_ She angrily told herself. _'Wait... Why do I even care?' _She argued with herself.

She frowned in frustration and called the boy repeatedly, refusing to look at the woman he's staring at. She tried to make her way through the cars and to Ash, but the people are so wild that she can't even move properly. In piss, she got off the mini car and stomped over to the drooling boy, calling him again. When he didn't answer and just kept on drooling, her temper got fueled and she looked at the hoe that is continuously tempting and seducing Ash.

After lifting her angry face up, she rolled her eyes at the sight. Ash was just staring and drooling at a man in a hotdog costume who is giving away free hotdogs and a hotdog balloon. But, that just got her even more annoyed. The boy with the black hair chooses to be with his precious HOTDOG than HER.

Hurriedly, she went her way towards Ash, ignoring people's protest of indecent behavior. She rolled her eyes at them and continued. When she became nearer, she was about to bring some sense into her accompaniment and give him a powerful blow on the stomach, but her plan failed for a stupid car bumped her harshly and she fell over, and worst, she landed on Ash.

The black haired boy looked down his lap in surprise and saw Misty laid on her back, on his back. She felt herself staring at him, tempted by something for some reason or two. The same looks like it for the boy, because he melted his onyx eyes on Misty's jade green orbs.

That moment, it feels like the place is theirs, and them as the only people in the world. Waterflower felt her faces blushing madly and she felt lightheaded. Like something warm and fuzzy tempts her to close her eyes and savor what's about to happen. She stared at his lips for a moment, imagining how they would feel on hers. Then, slowly, she started closing her eyes, as Ash leaned down closer to her. Misty felt as if she was the Queen of Auldrant now... Until he whispered something in her ears.

"You know what, this is our secret... But I really, really like Misty... Hotdog." He murmured an then bit her cheek. Hard.

* * *

><p>"I want to ride there!" May cutely told Drew and pointed at a direction while tugging on<p>

Valdoroughayden's shirt.

Chartreuse looked over at what she's telling and smiled at the ride the girl chose. "You want to ride the Water Logs?" He asked with a slight smile.

The brunette girl with sapphire eyes nodded a little at him, and made eye contact despite the height difference of a good 8 inches. "Yes." Was her only answer.

Drew chuckled and held her soft hands with his, lacing their fingers like it was the most normal thing to do in the world. The sapphire-eyed girl looked at their hands and held it up curiously. "Why do you always do this with our hands?" She asked him with so much innocence that it's cute.

He smiled at her warmly and closed his eyes. He pulled their hands and placed them on his chest. "Can you feel it?" He asked.

May nodded quietly and answered. "Yes. It's beating fast..." She honestly stated.

Drew opened his eyes now and looked clearly pleased. He decided to take advantage of this and made up some sappy words in his mind. "I know this might sound corny but... I hope you understand that my heart beats for only you... Our entwined hearts only mean that are fates are destined to be entangled forever... Wait, here." He picked up something from his pocket and handed it to May. "Open this after you're alone in your room. And I hope, with this, you will soon realize how I feel for you..."

The brunette stared at the card for a moment, and then neatly hid it inside her side pocket and beamed at the green-haired boy. "Thanks!"

Andrew looked very happy and lovestruck. But he well knew that just standing there doing nothing will not do anything and just lead the cute lady with him to the water logs. On their way there, sapphire eyes tugged at their locked hands and asked another question. "Drew..." She called out. The said boy stopped. And looked at the caller with a pleasant face. "Say it again, my name... It feels like wedding bells in my ear."

May looked at him weirdly and pouted. "My voice sounds like bell chimes?.." She asked, seeming like she felt offended.

Drew panicked all of a sudden and forced a grin at her. "Oh, no. That's not what I mean... Nevermind, then. What do you want to ask?"

She looked at him confusedly for a moment but then considered answering. "Well, why is it called Water Logs when the rides are Swan figures?" (Yes, they have normal animals... xD)

He smiled, again, and made eye contact with her. "You can see from here? Anyway, because that's what it's generally called. Or maybe we can call it birth name. But, the reason why it's a swan is because they are one of Rausten's logo. Short to be said, these swan shaped rides are exclusive for Rausten only. I believe the Water Logs in Frelia are Pegasi, Grado are Manaketes, Jehanna are Desert Rodents, and Renais are Lions." He lectured in a boyfriend-ish manner.

"Ohh... That makes sense. Thanks Drew. You sure know a lot of things!" She praised with a grin on her gracious face.

He just smiled again in return. "Oh, look. We're here." He announced.

They made their way to the entrance, not bothering to buy tickets. When a guard suddenly blocked their way, the man's eyes widened in surprise and awe as he saluted dutifully. "Oh-oh. S-sorry to bother your precious time p- I mean, sir!" The guard stammered and did his best to not shift from his position.

Drew just stared at him emotionless and looked straight ahead. "As you were." He dismissed as both he and the brunette lady walked in the gates.

"S-sir! Thank you, sir!" He said back. And then, feeling the urge of a gossip old woman, the guard nervously asked the chartreuse something. "Sir, please pardon me from being rude but is that lady your girlfriend?" He asked while trying to compose himself.

The green-haired boy was about to say something like 'It's none of your business' but May beat him into it.

"Oh, yes! I am!" She said gleefully and beamed. Drew was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

The guard seemed to let out a sigh of relief and grinned goofily at the couple. "That's good news! I'm sure the Great Lord is so proud of his son for picking such a pretty lady!" He called back and returned to his position.

They went on and sat on their seat, with brunette staring happily at the artificial waterfall and looking around at the clear water under them. Our chartreuse hero, on the other hand, was thinking thoroughly as to what the heck she means about that. _'Wait, I haven't even asked her out yet! Does that mean, she's lying? No, she doesn't lie. Wait, what if she already acknowledged my love for her?.. Ugh! This is so confusing!'_ He thought and blushed a bit at his fantasies. He was growing confused every second and it was killing him, so, he took out all his courage in his daily supply of courage tank and decided to ask the girl beside him about it. "Um. May?"

She turned to face him and mouthed a "Hm?". He sucked in a huge amount of air and looked deep in her jewel-like eyes.

"Uhh... Um. Uh. Oh yeah. So, um." _'Damn, Drew, you're stammering! Ephraim and L'Arachel's son isn't supposed to be like this!' _"About earlier... You said that your were my g-girlfriend... What do you mean?" He finally blurted out and he was thankful that he did it.

May looked at him confusedly and blinked a few times. "Why, aren't we friends?.." She asked

rhetorically.

Drew stared at her for a while. And then chuckled. "Oh, that's what you mean... What am I expecting, anyway?.. Oh, sorry about the confusion but nevermind that, 'kay?"

The brunette nodded slowly and stared at him as he pulled out a rose out of nowhere. "Oh, here. Just like what I do every day. As I've said earlier, I hope that you will soon realize my feelings for you..." He calmly said and handed the thorn less rose to May's delicate hands and heard her mouth a thanks to him. In which he returned with just ANOTHER SMILE.

"Mam, sirs, please securely attach you seat belts now. We will be moving in exactly a minute." Said the commentator.

Drew picked up the seat belt from his side and attached it to the lock. After double checking for the security of the strap, he looked over at the brunette girl and got curious as she almost violently stabbed the belt to the lock. He heard words that sounded like "Fit! Damn it you freakin' stupid strap!" but he thought that it was just a mishearing.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked over her.

May flinched and stared at the green-haired boy for a while and gave a distressed look. "I think... The belt is broken..."

Drew looked at her as if she was mad but decided against the thought and helped her fit in the seat belt securely. Unfortunately for them, there were only five seconds left before they move. So, instead, he told her the last resort.

"Hold on to me, tight! Don't let go of my hand!" He commanded hastily and locked their hands securely.

3...2...1...

The swans took off and they started gliding over the water at a fast pace. May gasped in awe of the light as Drew suddenly felt nervous. And his palms were becoming sweaty. He had a gut feeling that something will happen... And something did.

"Ahh! The rose!" The brunette girl yelled out loud as she accidentally slipped of from his grasp. She successfully saved the rose but there was something wrong. She was about to fall, and they were approaching the waterfall. "Ahhhh!" She screamed out loud, causing the other people riding to look at her and gasps were heard from them. None are willing to help. Well, except for Drew who dove in impulse and protectively grabbed her before they fall.

May felt so scared, so scared. Everybody just looked at her, expecting for her to plunge in the water, and she did. But then, her savior, her knight, jumped without second thoughts into the water and grabbed her by the waist. It wasn't harsh, it wasn't feeling as feeble as she is right now. It was strong, but the same time, gentle, and it wrapped around her protectively. As if telling her that nothing will go wrong when she's with him. And she chose to trust.

Drew held May against his chest and placed his chin on top of her head, making sure that she is secure and will not be hurt. Fast went the torrents, and then were carried harshly, until he saw the sight of the waterfall merely 3 meters far. He shut his eyes closed and held on his precious lady tighter. And then, the huge force overwhelmed his entire body.

He felt like he was going to drown. Water entered to both his mouth and nose, and what was worst was the fact that gravity applied on the water forced all of the air inside him out. The waterfall was large. So large and tall that it's almost impossible for him to land on the calm water alive. Just when he felt like he was about to die, the person that he was trying so desperately to protect shifted from her position. He was about to force her to go back to her position but had no strength left. He badly needed air.

He felt two soft hands gently held both sides of his face and was pulling it. Then, he felt pairs of soft lips capture his own. He felt incredibly pleasant shock rush through him. No, it wasn't shock. It was immense pleasure that he felt. Yes, he did fell a lot of things, and one of those is that his face was burning internally.

But pleasures don't last forever. A large amount of air was suddenly forced into him, and then sucking back the same amount of air, as if trying to convince him to do as she does. And he did. After gaining back his strength, he forced air to her, and she did the same. They did this alternately until both of them landed harshly.

They landed in a much calmer water.

Drew forced himself to the surface and took in fresh air. Then, he looked in front of him and was relieved to see May alright. Yeah, of course she would be alright. She did save him from death, after all.

He stopped exaggeratedly gasping and breathed small breaths, and as did she. He felt so glad and hugged the brunette girl tightly. And then looking deep in her eyes. She smiled at him. But instead of smiling back immediately, he stopped for a while and was surprised to see her smile.

_'No... This is not her usual smile... This one... Is more... Affectionate... Yes, it is. I'm not hallucinating. She did... She's looking at me with affection! Yes!' _

He then gave one of his most romantically sincere smiles and kissed her forehead one more time. And they stared back at each other again. It's like this time and place is made only for this moment. Their moment. Drew felt so inlove... And the beautifully illuminated lights floating around them didn't do any worse. And the fountains surrounding them isn't helping, either. Especially the red roses that are beautifully lined around the area didn't help them gain their senses. Because, from this view, any single person could say that they are truly, madly, deeply in love.

"You know what's written in the card that's wet now? It say: _'I don't want our love to be as tragic as Romeo and Juliet. Let's make it perfect. Because we are brought together by fate. And will surely be betrothed by Destiny...'_"

May smiled affectionately again. And she did something truly unexpected. She leaned over and kissed Drew. He was shocked at first, but gladly returned it.

Yeah. They were truly in love. But is it not one-sided?

… What is May's plan?..

… How will she execute it like this?..

… Surely, this isn't over. For a woman smirked at the sight and contacted in her phone.

"Hello, I need you to take her away from him..." She said in a sweet tone and then hung up.

"I hope you know it's not over, Andrew..."

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Wow! That was the longest chapter I've written, ever! Ohmygawsh! Who the hell is that evil woman that's going to ruin everything? Oh and hold your freakin' horses! Wait for next chapter, 'kay? Don't jump to conclusions yet!

Tell me, did you like it?

What do you think of L'Arachel?

Do you think May is not oblivious anymore?

What the hell will happen the next 16(more or less) chapters?

Who do you think is that girl?

Will you Review?

OF COURSE **YOU NEED TO REVIEW!** Pretty please?..

**LOOK AT MY PROFILE TO SEE WHAT THE GUYS' OUTFITS ARE. AND ALSO THE GIRLS INCASE THE LINKS DON'T WORK.**

**P.S.: You know It's not a happy ending yet. Don't rejoice too much. XD**

Cheers,

MysticForest44

**HAPPY NEW YEAR,**

**SO FOLLOW!**

\/

\/

\/

\/

GO!

\/

\/

\/

\/

GOGOGO!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

DO IT!

\/

\/


	19. The Sunday Life of Drew Valdoroughayden

**Clarizza:** Yeeeeeyyy! Did you like it? Did you like last chapter?

**Dawn:** Well, yes! Ikari TOTALLY rocks!

**Clarizza:** I know right!

**Dawn:** I LOVE Paul's OOCness!

**Clarizza:** I know right!

**Dawn:** I LOVE ContestShipping!

**Clarizza:** I KNOW RIGHT!

**Dawn:** I HATE the witch!

**Clarizza:** You want the witch to die?

**Dawn:** YES OF COURSE!

**Clarizza:** But why?..

**Dawn:** BECAUSE SHE'S AN OBSTRUCTION!

**Clarizza:** Will you stop yelling?

**Dawn:** NO!

**Clarizza:** Whatever. But the witch dying is NOT going to happen.

**Dawn:** Huh? Why?.. Why?.. Why?

**Clarizza:** Because I don't want to.

**Dawn:** … Fine.

**Clarizza:** Anyway, special thanks to all those who reviewed! :D Dawn?

**Dawn:** Why do we always do this?

**Clarizza:** Because I want to.

**Dawn:** Pfft. Fine. Clarizza doesn't own Pokemon.

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 16**

**L'Arachel's POV**

I woke up by the sound of an alarm clock. I shifted from our bed and had myself sitting on it sleepily. I stretched my arms daintily and yawned, forcing my grogginess to come out of my body. After a few seconds, I'm in an energized state once again and maneuvered my overlook to my right side. I feasted my eyes with the sight of my husband. Oh dear me, how eternally handsome his face is! Sometimes, I wonder if I'm good enough for him…

I held the fort in that position until a few minutes passed. I smiled at my enthralling other half one last time before getting out of the velvety bed and slipping into my night gown and slip shoe. I then made my way towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast that I cook regularly. Morning meals are the most important cookery of the day, and that is the sole reason why I do not let the servants prepare for my family, and my semi-family.

It was a long walk, but despite the distance, I already had gotten myself quite used to it. After a while, I finally reached the kitchen and started my cooking.

Succeeding plenty amounts of precious time, the breakfast I was making finally transformed to its luscious state, meaning it is already done.

I placed all the nutritious elements that I have created in five trays and called for the same count of maids. They approached me and bowed politely, in which I returned with a pleasant face. They already know their duties during times like this, so there is no particular need for me to command them.

I walked beside the maid who was tasked of bringing Ephraim's tray and made small idle chats with her.

"Oh yes, before I forgot Your Grace… May I speak of it?" She asked politely.

I nodded in permission and spoke a bit before she starts. "Of course you may. Asking for permission to speak, you need not do."

She thanked me and spoke of what she wants to. "Well, Your Grace, there has been a big news from yesterday. They said that eight people caused havoc in the carnival…"

I got quite piqued by the news and urged her to go on. "Well, what did these eight people do?"

"Well, they said that the group consisted of 4 men and 4 women, of which are young. The first couple were said to have scared the booth seller in the Haunted Mansion and caused him to close. The second couple seemed to have blackmailed the ticket seller in the House of Mirrors and forced him to ditch the people inside. The third couple were said to have disturbed the Bumper Ride. The last couple didn't seem to do anything wrong except for falling in the Water Logs. The security guards in those areas told us that the young people responsible for this are multicolored in hairs. One purple, one blue, three brown, one orange, one black, and one chartreuse. Don't you think they sound familiar, Your Grace?" Explained the maid.

Why, yes. They do sound familiar. Maybe a little too familiar… The only people who can inherit a hair color of Chartreuse are those who are directly related to our blood.

That means only one person with a young age can bear our family color.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Drew was sleeping peacefully in his wide, white room. He lied peacefully in the soft tenderness of his bed, occasionally tossing, turning and hugging his pillow. He was clearly in the middle of a very romantic dream when all of a sudden, something very violently slapped his stomach. Hard. Very hard.

His eyes shot wide open and he quickly reached under his bed, retrieving something long and pointed. After taking out the long item that will probably be a lance, he quickly pointed it at the intruder and did a fighting stance on his bed.

"Back off! Or else I'll pierce you to death!" He warned with a very frightening tone.

He was about to give another warning but quickly shook it off as the intruder he was threatening is actually his father. "Oh shoot! Dad! I didn't notice you! Sorry 'bout that!" He quickly apologized and hid the lance under the bed once again.

His father looked amused at him and reached out to him and ruffled his hair. "That's my boy, always alert. Although you should really be more careful when attacking, you might hurt a comrade." He said, looking proud. "Anyway, you shouldn't really be a heavy sleeper especially during training day." He continued.

Chartreuse nodded politely and attempted to stand up. But he just fell back.

"Argh. It hurts… My stomach…" He whined as he doubled while clutching his tummy with both arms.

Ephraim chuckled and patted his son's back. But maybe a little too harshly for Drew practically flew out of the bed and straight to the ground made of clear and translucent crystals that are as hard as metal. The younger boy winced at the force and did his best to stand, although all he can do is sit. "Dad! You're too strong!"

Ephraim chuckled at him again and grabbed his son to help him stand up, albeit all the pain the young boy is currently suffering. "Come on, toughen up! I received much more powerful blows than that, so you should at least endure that!" He lectured half-heartedly.

"Sheesh dad… Because of you, my dream was interrupted rudely and now I have an aching body!" He complained, although it sounded like he was joking.

His dad laughed slightly. "Well, that's good. Now, your mom won't complain about her using different kinds of weapons just to wake you up!" He said with a hint of scolding. He then pushed Drew to the direction of his lance and ordered him to get it.

Drew laughed happily with his father and felt rather comfortable. "Well, that's because you're a lot of pain to deal with 'cause you're a hundred times stronger than Paul, dad! And your punches are more menacing than those stupid canons and machine guns mom uses every morning." He kind of complimented and obligated to picking up his favorite weapon, the Reginleif. Actually, it once did belong to his father. But during Drew's 7th birthday, Ephraim wholeheartedly gave it to him as a present. And when he asked why his father would give away such an important weapon, Ephraim would answer "Well, because you deserve it for being such a good boy.", although it's clear that he deeply cares for the lance.

So, from then on, Drew refused to use any other weapons other than the Reginleif. The weapon is filthy sturdy. It could take on anything without snapping or breaking. That's why he's so proud of it.

"You done yet? A real warrior doesn't move slow." Said the father as he waited patiently for an answer.

The younger boy faced his father and nodded. "Yeah."

Ephraim smirked in response and turned on his heels to leave the spacious room. "Let's go." He called to his son and ran away.

"Dad! Don't run! You might break something and mom will get angry at you for being reckless!" He called back which is very ironical for he too, broke for a dash.

The two males ran along the long corridors of their 'Mansion', passing by servants who stared at them oddly but then went back to what they're doing. But not before shouting "Be careful Your Highness'! Her Grace might catch you!".

Ephraim and Andrew ignored them and just laughed it off. They were enjoying themselves, so why stop now?

They passed by many parts of their 'Mansion' and eventually had to pass the living room to get out and into the training grounds. But before they could even step foot outside, to their horror, a familiar female voice shouted at them.

"EPHRAIM, ANDREW! WHY ARE YOU TWO RUNNING?" She called to them. They grimaced at the tone. They were caught, and they're dead meat.

"Sigh… What is with males and their incredible fetish for weapon training?.. And running inside houses?.." She said in a disappointed tone.

Both males flinched at the woman in their family and robotically turned to look at her. "We're just… um… Uh, mom, we're just…" Stuttered the younger boy.

The older man gulped and made up something quick for their excuse. "We will, uh… Oh yes! We are planning on watering the roses!" He quickly invented.

L'Arachel didn't look convinced as she approached them and raised an eyebrow. "Then explain the reason as to why you should run?" She asked in an almost irritated manner.

The two males shifted their feet and looked at each other guiltily. "We… Uh, oh yeah! The roses might die if we don't hurry!" Hrew said in a very unsure tone. Which is very uncharacteristic for him. But if his it's only his parents, he rather shows this side quite often.

Ephraim looked at his son like he had transformed into a madman, but he realized that he didn't really have any choice but to support him. "Y-yeah. Yes, that is it." He backed up, making his voice sound sure and unfazed.

The beautiful lady just crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Is that so?.. I say you two are quite bad at hiding things. I am entirely sure from experience that you two are NOT going to water the roses. You are just about to attend to the training grounds and spar your hearts out." She confidently uncovered.

Both men just looked down on the ground sheepishly. It just confirms that no matter how tough and confident-looking they are. They can NEVER win against THE L'Arachel.

She just giggled at what response she got and smiled lovingly. "Well, I'll let you go for now. But, I hope both of you ignorant men realize that you are still in your matching Roselia pajamas…" She inquired them. Silently giggling at how cute both men in her life looked.

As if on cue, Ephraim and Andrew looked at their outfits and indeed, they are in the pajama that L'Arachel made exclusively for them. They blushed a little and turned around, then broke off to a mad sprint. The lady frowned, and yelled at them before they completely got out of earshot. "I PROMISE, IF YOU EVER DESTROY ANYTHING, I AM GOING TO CAST IVALDI ON BOTH OF YOU!"

This just made the two men run even faster, afraid of the woman's dreaded weapon that can do much more damage than Ephraim's lances.

* * *

><p>Andrew and Ephraim desperately gasped for precious breath as they held on their knees and sweated tremendously. Actually, only the chartreuse haired boy is doing that. He was practically hyperventilating very exhaustedly while the older Valdoroughayden is only staring at his son, eyes filled with concern while 3 other men were laughing maniacally at the youngest male.<p>

Drew found enough strength to lift his head up and glare daggers at his friends. "What are you all laughing at?" He roared at them.

The 3 friends, known as Gary, Paul, and Ash, looked at the chartreuse haired boy for a split second but then burst into another round of crack ups. Well, actually, only Valni and Caer Pelyn were laughing. Borgo was trying his hardest to not show any witty excitement.

The brunette boy stared at him with so much amusement that he found it hard to breath. "W-well… Ha-ha… HAHAHAA! Y-you j-just.. BWAHHAHAHAHA! Got-" He couldn't take it anymore, he cracked up again together with the ebony-haired boy.

Since they can't take it anymore that they're practically shedding tears out of laughter, the purple blob felt sorry for Drew and decided to finish Gary's sentence. "You got wiped out." He nonchalantly finished.

This caused another fits of laughter from the comedic duo. "Well… You literally FLEW A MILE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash managed to say as he wiped his mirth and started rolling in the aisles again.

Andrew glared once more and held his aching stomach. He swear, his belly might not contain anything anymore. He threw up so much after landing on the bushes. "It's not funny, you know! Hey, why don't YOU try sparring with dad?" He challenged with a huge frown on his face.

The brunette stopped laughing and looked at the oldest man present. The man stared back. Suddenly, he felt that something bad will happen with just the look from his eyes. He looked… Strong. REALLY strong.

He smirked and waved his hand in dismissal. "No thanks! I might get thrown half a mile! Let's see what Ash got first!" He almost arrogantly announced and passed the baton to Ash, who looked shock and shook his head violently.

"Um. No thanks! Perhaps Paul would!" He passed, very evident that he's scared of the teal-haired man.

Paul looked up at the man and pursed his lips. "Not interested." He nonchalantly refused.

Ephraim sweatdropped. _'I didn't expect them to be this of a coward…'_ He thought to himself and sighed. He couldn't just leave his son there, being laughed at. Of course he couldn't! His son is the son… Whatever… Of the greatest lance-wielder of all Auldrant! THE Ephraim Sebastian v- Nermind. What his point is that he needs to wipe out the bullies and let them fly at least 2 miles, just to make his son superior… _'Haha. That was evil. Nevertheless, awesome.' _He thought to himself.

"Come on now, you aren't scared of me, eh?"

'_Yes Ephraim. That's right. You just tease them a little and let their manly instincts get the best of them. Then, they will challenge me altogether and then I'll cut my strength to 25%... Then, they will fly approximately 578.65293 yards away. Good, they land on the patch of soft grasses which is 578.64889 away from here. Good Ephraim, good. That'll show them that my kid is better... I'm sure L'Arachel will get mad at me after this but… Oh well. Heh.'_

He inwardly smirked and thought that this was victory for him.

Gary, Paul, and Ash stared at him blankly. Moments passed and they simultaneously nodded their heads. "Yes we are." They said in a monotone voice.

The teal-haired man almost had his jaw animatedly dropped. He wasn't expecting that. 'Grr. I know… Time for reverse psychology that L'Arachel thought me.'

Ephraim raised an eyebrow at them. "You're… scared?.." He asked once again. They nodded.

The eldest man then crossed his arms around him and closed his eyes, acting like he was thinking. "You're scared… Of a friendly man like me?.. Oh my. Don't tell me…" He opened his eyes wide and then faked a gasp. "Don't tell me you're… You know, G-A-Y-S?" He asked them with another fake shock and has his mouth slightly ajar.

As if on cue, the three boys frowned at the statement and shot their faces at Drew's father. "No we're not!" They yelled in chorus.

The man chuckled inwardly. '_Well, oh well. Plan 2 is working. I've got to thank L'Arachel later… Anyway, you're really a great actor, Ephraim.' _He told himself and put on a straight face at the boys who weren't crouching and feeling sick in the stomach.

"Oh, what proves?" He asked innocently.

Gary smirked at him and put his hands on his hips, trying to look superior. "Well, I scored some points on the girl I'm suiting! We were so romantic together that she got all shy and lovestruck at my super handsomeness… But…"

He didn't continue for Ephraim butted in. "She ditched you in the carnival yesterday because she found out you were a homo… That sounds convincing." He hypothesized, which actually almost is the real happening, and nodded with a serious Kingly look.

The brunette's eye twitched. _'How can he say that like he was serious? Wait… Is he serious? He seriously think I'M GAY?' _

His blood fumed with irritation as he tried his best to glare at the teal-haired man in front of him in which was returned with another serious look. He flinched, he felt like backing away. But his emotions got the best of him.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! Sir Ephraim, I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A DUEL!" He screeched out loud and raised his fist, then he let out a battle cry and started charging the older man.

"Haaaaaaaaaa! Take THAT!" He screamed out and punched, aiming at the older Valdoroughayden's face.

After releasing his clenched hand, he closed his eyes and felt an impact, he smirked. '_Yes, I hit him on the cheek!'_He cheered triumphantly.

Until the said 'cheek' wrapped around his fist.

Turns out, he was wrong. He didn't hit anything. Ephraim just blocked Gary's strongest punch.

After wrapping his hands around Valni's fist, he twisted it around which caused the owner to yelp. Then, he released the arm and with his balled left hand, he hit the brunette in the guts with ease.

The scene was like slow motion to Ash, Paul, and Drew who had just recovered. They stared at Ephraim in awe as he punched their friend in the stomach, which made the boy scream in agony and literally flying away.

"Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhh!" Gary wailed as he glided through the air, which was NOT exaggerated, and eventually landed on the patch of grasses with a loud. "BOOOGS!"

The three remaining friends were flabbergasted, they can't remember how to speak no more. The only thing they know right now is how to open and close their mouths like a fish. Yes, even Paul did it. It was major OOC for them.

Mr. Valdoroughyaden cupped his mouth and yelled for Valni. "HEY, SON OF FRANZ AND AMELIA! ARE YOU OKAY THERE?" He asked through air.

When he received nothing as a response, he figured that the young man is now barfing his gastric juices out. He then faced the other two unharmed boys and he smiled innocently. "Now, who's next?"

The three boys shivered. They planned on just running away from their lives, but thought greatly that Ephraim will just catch up to them and make them his sparring dummies. So, they said nothing.

The teal-haired man placed a hand on one side of his hip and stared keenly at his preys. He was about randomly point a hand on who will be the next victim. The boys quivered. There's no way they will be surviving this. But, as if Arceus answered their pleas, L'Arachel suddenly appeared and beamed at them.

"It is now the time for lunch, boys!" She announced cheerily.

The three young men sighed in relief and thanked the heavens before rushing behind the chartreuse-haired woman like what 5-year-old children do.

Mrs. Valdoroughayden looked curiously behind her and noticed that something was off. The brunette boy was missing.

"… Ephraim. What did you do to Gary?.." She slowly asked, intimidating her husband into confessing off his mistake.

The eldest man refrained from scratching the back of his neck and just pouted slightly. "Uhh… There…" He admitted honestly, pointing at the direction of the grass fields.

Just as Ephraim pointed, Valni went in their sight. All of them gasped. "He looks… Extremely terrible…" Murmured Drew as he watched Gary in empathy. The poor boy was literally crawling his way VERY slowly. And his face looked like he ran out of blood.

L'Arachel's eyes widened and she placed both her hands in front of her mouth. She then rushed over to the young Margrave and touched him lightly. She chanted some inaudible words and concentrated greatly. Then, a miraculous light glowed under her hands, and then spreading over Gary's whole body. After her chant, Gary widened his eyes in pure surprise and quickly got to his feet.

"Woah! What the hell just happened?.." He asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, what the heck, mom?" Seconded Drew. Ash just nodded. Paul looked unfazed.

The beautiful woman glanced over at her husband, who smiled in return. "I just healed him." She replied like it was one of the normal things in the world.

Her son had his mouth wide open. He just DOESN'T believe in supernatural things. "W-What? I-It just doesn't make sense! I mean… That's MAGIC! Only Pokemon can do that!" He reasoned out.

Ephraim walked beside his wife and put an arm around her. "Well, you see, your mother has inherited a VERY rare power. That is, a Valkyrie's power. Valkyries are mounted magic casters that can produce magics like healing, anima, and divine. Well, I bet Pauldrin here knows what those are, am I not right?" He explained and then winked at Paul.

Borgo just nodded and answered very simply. "Yes. Both mother and father specialize in magic. Too bad I didn't inherit it…"

The four unknowledgeable young men didn't say anything and just stood there, stoned, taking in every almost implausible fact of MAGIC.

L'Arachel grew impatient and crossed her arms. Then, uncrossed them again and casted a spell, which seemed like a rope whatever magic, that wrapped around all the guys, including Ephraim and Paul who protested, and dragged them with her all the way to the Kitchen that was like 1 mile far.

* * *

><p>"We are having Japanese food this noon. So, I would like to tell you that you could not use any fork and spoon today but in replacement, use these what they call as 'Chopsticks' and start eating. Now, Itadakimasu." Stated L'Arachel and urged the men to eat the delicious-looking Japanese food.<p>

They mimicked how the lady ate and munched on as well, feeling the subtle taste of the food, they felt themselves enjoying the brunch so much. That is, until a fly decided to bug them and buzzed at each of them.

Ash got irritated and snapped on the fly, but he did not catch it.

The insect flew towards Drew and he also tried to snap it, but to no avail.

It buzzed through Paul who did as the others did, but did not succeed.

It then flew across Gary who also tried to kill it with the chopstick, but did not hit.

For some weird reason unknown, the small pest liked hanging around Valni and flew back and forth him. He, on the other hand, snapped his chopsticks back and forth, too. He got irritated after 5 minutes, so, he encouraged the other male people on something.

"Hey, whoever does not join killing the freakin' fly today is TOTALLY GAY!" He announced while fuming at the stupid pest.

As if it were the start of some kind of race, the boys tried their hardest to kill the bug with their chopsticks, but couldn't seem to catch it, so, they went nearer.

They snapped again and again, and followed the fly wherever it goes. And yes, even Mr. Valdoroughayden joined in.

They even came to the point where the fly flew near the enormous window, and stopped there. It has nowhere to go, so, that means it's trapped by the boys.

"Gotcha." They chorused, talking to the pest.

Then, they lunged in altogether and snapped their chopsticks forward, hard.

"Crack." That was the sound that they heard. And that definitely isn't a fly's cry. It was the window.

"Craaack… CRACK!" It SFXed once more before completely shattering to pieces. The boys looked at the broken material dumbly. GPA sweatdropped. Ephraim and Andrew gulped.

Slowly, they looked behind them, and saw L'Arachel. She was facing down, with her bangs in front of her face. Clearly, she isn't happy. Not at all. What was worse was the fact that for every millisecond that passed, a black aura seemed to grow more and more intense around the green-haired woman.

"You… Broke… My… Window… You broke my window…" She repeated and looked straight at them. Her face was darkened, and it scared the guys. "YOU JUST BROKE MY WINDOW!" She yelled and held her balled fists at her side and she scowled deeply, making her look extremely scary.

Everybody was frozen to their places, none of them moved. "You'll pay for that…" She warned one last time and held her fist up. The boys, except for the Valdoroughayden, relaxed a bit. Thinking that she will just punch them and it will not hurt a bit. They under estimated THE L'Arachel. Well, GPA did and both Valdoroughaydens didn't. They knew quite well that the lady ISN'T weak.

But, instead of an impact, she whispered some inaudible words and swiped her hands in the air. Immediately, a large amount of Ice surrounded them.

The woman smiled wickedly at them and raised her hand for another spell. Their eyes grew wide, they are well aware that they might die if those ice bergs hit them.

"THAT'S IVALDI! HIDE!" Warned Ephraim. The boys got alert and quickly dodged the growing ice before it hit them. Hurriedly, they disposed and hid under the table.

"Fools." Said L'Arachel as she casted under the table.

The ice approached them, fast. GPAD had nowhere to go. They just closed their eyes and waited for the cold substance to blanket them entirely.

After a few seconds, they didn't feel anything cold, so, they opened their eyes and saw Ephraim furiously warding off the spell with his lance. They thanked him gratefully but he didn't mind them. "I can't… hold any… longer… It's too strong! Last resort, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He screamed and then the boys ran frantically out of the kitchen, with Ephraim following behind them, blocking any potential threats.

Lady chartreuse just won't give up. She was going berserk and kept on throwing ice spells at them. And in which they noticed that none of the ice miraculously hit ANY item.

They were running out of breath. The enraged woman just followed them everywhere. And she wasn't feeling exhausted.

Finally, they left L'Arachel a few meters away and they quickly made a turn to the nearest room. And they hastily entered the least probable door she would go in. The women's bathroom.

"Huff-puff-huff-Ha-She…Puff- We Huff… Angered-puff… her…" Ash told the other panting guys between breaths.

"Yeah… Way to-huff… State-puff… The obvious… Huff puff huff.." Gary answered.

"Well, at least we can't be seen… Huff Puff… Anymore!... Haaaa… Right, dad?" Asked Drew and looked at his father, who, in his awe, isn't panting like they do.

When he didn't answer, Andrew raised an eyebrow and asked again. "Dad?.."

Ephraim shushed him and pressed his ear through the door. "She's here…" He whispered quietly.

Moments of Silence…

Moments of Silence…

Ten minutes passed…

"Well, at least she didn't see us!" Ash cheered but covered his big mouth when Drew's dad glared at him fiercely.

"Nice going." He said one last time as he rolled his eyes. And then just as he expected, his wife came barging in and fired Ivaldi on them.

"Men produce too much noise!" She screeched at them, and then released the cold spell from her hands.

* * *

><p>L'Arachel was sipping quietly in the rose garden. She then placed her cup daintily on the coffee table made off pure diamonds, using her little finger as a buffer to not make any noise. She placed both her hands on her lap and looked at her left. She chuckled at the sight of her masterpiece, her own ice sculpture <em>for the day<em>.

"I hope you learned three knew lessons today, kids. Well, Ephraim, I meant not to harm you in any way but… You were in my way… Anyway, I hope you commit to your memories what I'm about to say.

First, do not laugh at my son being flew away a whole mile if you do not want Ephraim to inflict twice the amount of mishap that Andrew suffered to you.

Second, do not ruin any more carnivals and make my work more difficult.

And thrice, never, ever break anything in my precious house."

She explained to the seemingly listening ice sculpture which contained 5 epople. She smiled graciously and lifted the teacup to her lips and sipped. She doubted that they will ever break HER rules again.

But, oh well. She just hoped that the following Sundays will not be as troublesome as today…

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE<strong>

"I'm so excited tomorrow! Don't you think so too, _D'Artagnan_?.." The woman asked sweetly and looked at the man in front of her.

The mysterious man known as D'Artagnan nodded plainly and smirked."Yes, I hope that tomorrow will be as fun as you say_._"

The woman smiled at her company. "Then, let's ruin their lives, shall we?.."

Then, she giggled.

He chuckled.

"Of course, whatever you say. _Maryianna_."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU SHOULD ALWAYS READ MY AUTHOR NOTES. THEY'RE IMPORTANT.<strong>

**Clarizza:** This is just an interruption for the Drama. From next chapter and on, I doubt there'll be a chapter FOCUSED on humor. The following chapters are where the real story starts.

Yeah, I'm evil. But I want you to see how Drew's life run every Sunday… When they're not at May's apartment/house.

I'm evil! The WITCH is back! BWAHAHAHAHA! And she makes a grand entrance next chapter! Make sure you have your punching bags ready! 3:D

Oh, and what do you think of Drew's crazy parents?

**Please Review!**

I'm feeling sick of arrows… So, nevermind…

P.S.: Thanks for helping me with my dream of 200 reviews! Now, my next target is 300! Support me, please! :D Thanks!

Cheers,

MysticForest44


	20. Enter, RIVALS!

**Clarizza:** Weeee… Here I am again!

**Gary:** Yow Rizza!

**Clarizza:** Oh hello!

**Gary:** What took you long?

**Clarizza:** Christmas break is over! I need to study again… Sigh..

**Gary:** Oh, that so?

**Clarizza:** Yeah.

**Gary:** Well then, forgive this lazy bastard.

**Clarizza:** HEY!

**Gary:** Haha… Anyway, drama starts today, ehh?

**Clarizza:** Yep! And your nemesis' are back to kill you!

**Gary:** EHHH? Damn… I'm NOT excited!

**Clarizza:** BWAHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm mean.

**Gary:** Ugh… I remember my suffering last chapter…

**Clarizza:** Well, you deserve that for touching Leaf's-

**Gary:** NO! Don't say it! I'm gonna read your note now!

**Clarizza:** 'Kay!

**Gary:** Ummm... "Special thanks to:

SushiKiddo: Aww thanks. And yes, they ARE strong!

LoveLoverGrl: Thanks ALWAYS!

MarissaAmane: Really?.. Thanks for appreciating it, then!

Trannon1: Let's just see... Hahaha Let's REALLY see. I have a HUGE twist on that! xD And thanks for liking it!

summerssevenseas: Yeah, me too!

sharon: Haha thanks, anyway, I don't know why I want her to be like that... And no, I'm not offended. :D

keki-lexi: Glad to bring you happiness, then!

Liza Marieta: Here it is! Thanks for liking it!

LuminousSky101: Oh thanks a lot! And here it is!

Kiki Augmention: Thanks!

Emma Xhazam: Really it is? Thanks a lot then!

Alice B-Rabbit2012: Weeee Thanks!

CheezzAxxxisss: Awww... Thanks a lot!

PotatoPop: Hahaha! Glad to make you happy!

contestshippinggirl: Did I spell your name right?.. Anyway, thanks for AWESOMEing them! xD

PikminAulita: Thanks!

Heepheeplenlen: Thanks also! :D

And thanks for making this your favourite and including it in your alert list! :D"

That's all… AND, you don't own Pokemon or Tales of the Abyss… Now, start!

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 17**

**NORMAL POV**

It's a normal day… yes, very normal indeed. It goes on like this…

In the classroom, Ash is goofing around again. Attempting lame puns and jokes to make his friends laugh… Well, he's ultimately failing.

Misty was doing the black haired boy's unwritten homework whilst rolling her eyes and smacking the said man every time he bothers her.

On the other corner of the room, Paul was busy doing something alone. If you just angle your eyes, you could see that he's continuously tapping on his iPhone, sending lovely dovey messages to a certain preppy girl. Who, in turn, giggles every time she reads them.

Gary was secretly snaking his arms around Leaf who always did her best to shoo the brunette guy away.

On the last piquing scene of the event was our main hero busily scribbling about on a chartreuse specialty paper.

"Let's see… How should I do this?.." Drew muttered lowly as he tapped the upper tip of his ivory pen on his forehead, occasionally shutting his eyes for some kind of heavy thinking process.

He stopped the tapping of his writing material and squinted his emerald orbs at the paper and then sighed. "Ugh… Why am I THIS lame at writing these… Errr- Whatever." He sighed again and leaned his head on his left hand. He frowned slightly and then slowly turned his gaze to the right, examining closely the ever familiar girl named May, who is chatting politely with a curly haired girl who, if his memory does not fail him, is named Hilda.

Seeing the love of his life, which is MAY, his frown turned upside down and he got a newfound inspiration to continue on to what he was doing earlier.

He brought his pen to its tip and readied it for writing. He made a small gulp and closed his eyes for a bit, and then opened them to reveal a very determined look.

Andrew then started scribbling again, his hands moving perfectly as the ink made traces with uniformity, creating flawless looking cursives that seemed to be practiced with excellence.

The chartreuse haired boy is continuously writing without falter, that is, before he got distracted.

"Yo Drew!"

Drew rolled his eyes at the voice. _'Great. That's Ash. REALLY GREAT at timing…'_ He sarcastically thought to himself.

The ebony haired boy skipped to his Chartreuse haired friend and goofily grinned, showing shockingly perfect white teeth. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously and cocked his head to the direction of his friend's activity, taking a closer look.

Valdoroughayden quickly shoved the letter down his table and glared at Ash, causing the boy to look at him weirdly. "None of your business." He calmly stated.

Caer Pelyn (Ash's real surname in my story) raised one eyebrow and then grinned. "Since you were writing earlier, maybe it's… A CONTRACT TO BUY A FACTORY OF HOTDOGS! Oh man, I didn't know you were very considerate, Drew!" He merrily predicted and made an excited pose as he jumped up and down in glee.

The chartreuse male just closed his eyes in disappointment of his friend's fantasy. "No Ash. I am NOT going to do that. Besides, why don't you just skip around and hang with your girlfriend?" He said, attempting to shoo the intruder away.

Ash stopped jumping and had his face converted from happy to discouraged, doing his best to not make a teary eyed expression. "Aww. That's too bad…" He sadly muttered, and then looked at Misty for the slightest moment. "But, you know, I wish she was my… You know. Although it can't happen. Yet. And to tell that she looks angry at me for some reason…" He quietly said and bit his lip.

Andrew looked at the black haired boy with frivolous sympathy and gave a reassuring smile, then playfully smacked the boy's shoulder. "You know, I bet she'd like you better if you just show her bigger interest." He advised.

The boy gave a small smile and chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you're right… But I think I'm shy to do that…" He sheepishly revealed.

"Nonsense! You can't get a girl if you keep on being modest! Be BOLD!" Yelled a certain playboy voice from behind.

Both previously conversing men turned their attention to none other than Gary, who in return smirked and put an arm around Ash's shoulders in a manly manner. "If you want her, ask her! Flirt with her, tell her you like him! Always tell her that she's beautiful, or that she's blooming today. Tell her you can't live without her, or that she lights up you world like nobody else! Make your move, be a man! Now, GO!" He expertly told the ebony haired boy and shoved him to a certain orange-haired lady.

Both Gary and Drew watched Ash as he attempted to do what the brunette boy suggested, earning him a hard whack on the head. Gary winced, he didn't expect that. Drew just shrugged; he DID expect that to happen.

"Oww… That must've hurt…" Valni (Gary) inaudibly said with one eye closed. He then stopped his posture and looked at the chartreuse haired friend of his, then smirking after catching a glimpse of scented paper behind his back.

"I see you're writing a love letter…" He mischievously smiled at the fact.

Valdoroughyaden's eyes widened unnoticeably and he swiftly pushed the paper deeper inside his desk quarter. "No I'm not!" He denied but then shook it off as his friend gave him a 'You're-a-bad-liar' look. "Fine. I am. But it's not exactly a love letter. It's like a… Err- will you be my girl letter…". He finally admitted and looked down on the ground.

Gary smiled proudly and placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Well, I knew it! And guess what, I'll help you with it!" He announced happily and then pulled out the chair next to the chartreuse haired boy's table and sat on it comfortably. He then patted his friend's stool, urging him to also sit down.

Although reluctant, Drew sat on his chair and pulled out the unfinished letter under his table and showed it to his love expert friend, who looked at it disapprovingly. "It's too cheesy." He bluntly said, earning a slightly hurt look from grass head. "It needs to be less flashy. You know, stop using over used love words. Use something very unique! Something that your heart expresses for you. That way, she will feel really special and make her realize that she is the only woman in your heart." Valni explained in a soft tone and gave his friend an encouraging smile.

Valdoroughayden inspected him oddly. "I thought you were one to give cheesy messages… Considering what you told Ash earlier as a proof…"

Gary laughed a bit at him and gave the pen to Drew, who took it without hesitation and did a writing deportment. "Ahh. That's because I knew that he will have no such luck as to ask out the tomboy. He will only get busted whatever he do, so I just told him some fake enthusiasm." He stated.

Andrew rolled his eyes and wrote a draft on a new clean sheet of paper, keeping in mind to rewrite it on a scented paper later on. "Yeah. And you said that you weren't expecting that." He contradicted in a nonchalant tone.

The brunette boy twitched and glared at the chartreuse boy. "Pfft. Stop pointing out whatever! Geez… I give up!" He exhaled as he lifted his hands and then dragging them downwards to his side again.

Their writing scene continued on, with Drew speedily writing whilst maintaining an excellent handwriting skill and Gary pointing out the too cheesy lines and replacing them with poetic ones. After a long struggle, they were about to finish the letter when a loud, authoritative voice suddenly rang in their ears.

"CLASS! GO BACK TO YOUR PROPER SEATS!" It was Mr. Rowan, the strictest teacher that ever existed in Rausten Academy. Just as he said that, the class went wild and hurried to their proper places, acting as behave as possible to avoid any indecorousness that might lead into future detention.

Andrew calmly placed the letter between the pages of his favorite book and neatly hid it under his table again, clearing out any irrelevant items to the current subject.

Mr. Rowan kept his stern face and grabbed a hold of his attendance book and started roll-calling. It went on as usual and after confirming that nobody was absent today, he shut the book down. "Now, we have new comers." He briefly announced and did a gesture for coming in.

A small head peeked in, she had a very cute and childish face as she confirmed that everything is okay and happily walked in.

The whole class looked at her curiously as she became visible to the eye.

Gary cocked an eyebrow and had his mouth slightly agape. He leaned slightly to the left and whispered at his seatmate, who is Paul. "The hell? Isn't she a kid?" He asked quietly, careful about making any noise. The purple blob just nodded his head and continued his observation.

The one that came in was an adorable little girl with black, wavy hair tied into two high pigtails kept with yellow ribbons. She beamed cutely at everyone and ushered someone to come in. After her signal, a young, handsome man with a blonde, spiky hair walked in after the girl. He gave the class a very charming smile which made the girls giggle in response, including LEAF. Valni saw Green's reaction and started glaring daggers at the man.

After two people walked in, the class expected the two to start introducing themselves. But what happened was the contrary. They didn't introduce but encouraged MORE newcomers to come in the room.

The next who arrived was a boy with a cool-looking brown hair and a very cheerful face. He grinned at them very jovially and extracted more giggles from girls. "I like that guy~!" Dawn chirped at Misty, who in return looked quite disgusted and nervously looked at a scowling Paul who appeared like he's going to strangle the guy immediately.

Next that walked in was a pretty girl with long, flowing blonde hair that went past her back. In Waterflower's vision, it seems like Berlitz had her nerves on that girl.

Next one to walk in was another guy followed by another girl. The boy had a silky crimson hair and looks abnormally handsome, quite irresistible indeed. Another wave of giggles and a hint of squeals aroused from the girls. "Now, that's what you call H-O-T!" Misty suddenly whispered loudly to Leaf, who didn't mind her and continued staring at the blonde haired guy.

Along with the crimson hair, an elegant looking lady with a blonde bob of a hair looked sharply at the class. She had a certain aura around her that intimidated the women, although boys started wolf whistling. "B-beautiful…" Ash muttered a little too loudly, and guys noticed a hint of irritation from the crimson haired dude.

The whole class started whispering and drooling when the cute little girl broke their conversations. "Ehhh… Where are those two?.." She asked loudly. Her companions shook their heads and smiled awkwardly, except for the crimson and blonde bob pair.

"I don't know." Answered the spiky blonde guy "But I really think we should introduce ourselves." He suggested.

The brown-haired guy folded his arms and grinned at the idea. "Yeah! You're right! Let's do that." He agreed.

The little girl grinned widely at the class and introduced herself first. "Good morning everyone! I'm Anise Tatlin! And don't worry, I'm already 15~!" She happily announced and gave a cute wink. The guys' jaws dropped and the girls' _'Aww'_ed.

Leaf frowned the slightest and whispered at her three best friends. "I dunno. But I don't think I like that girl…"

May smiled at her and laughed softly. "Well, I think she's cute and friendly." She voiced out and smiled again, which Green returned although quite uneasy.

"Yeah… Maybe you're right…" She honestly agreed and then turned her head to the girl with the pigtails and examined her. _'Blue vest… The same level as me, huh?.. And she's really cute, too…' _She self consciously thought to herself as she fingered her hair. _'Will I be cute if I pull my hair into pigtails, too?..' _

She was cut-off from her thoughts as a male voice surfaced her ear. She looked at the source and her face turned a shade of pink.

The boy with the friendly handsome face smiled kindly and winked, making girls almost faint. "Hello there, my name is Guy Cecil. Please take care of me." He greeted.

Meanwhile, Gary is gritting his teeth and brashly hissed at Drew. "Hey, who's more handsome, me or that creep?" He asked with hands balled into fists.

The chartreuse haired boy sighed and decided against telling him the truth. "You." He mouthed, satisfying the spiky brown and making him settle back to his chair.

They then turned their attention to another brown haired boy who just can't stop beaming which is unconsciously targeting the hearts of gals. "Hey there everybody! My name's Lloyd Irving, let's have fun okay!" He cheerfully announced and grabbed the girl next to him by the arm. "Now, say hi to them." He ordered with a friendly expression.

The girl, with the long blonde hair, tenderly looked at the boy and obeyed. "Hi, I'm Colette Irv-" The hold on her seemed to tighten for she winced lowly. "Brunel." She finished.

Paul looked quizzically at the girl. For some reason, he feels quite attached to the lady, as if a force is pulling them together. He worriedly looked at a certain blunette girl sitting on the far right corner with her friends, and he felt dejected. Dawn was staring dreamily at the brown haired newcomer. She's looking a different man, and not HIM.

They once again looked at the newcomers, and a serious face greeted them. The boy with the crimson hair looked straight into the class' eyes, as if his jade green eyes can pierce directly into their souls. But that must be one of his charms for even Misty is awestruck by his overly handsome figure. "Asch fon Fabre." He flatly said with finality.

"Ugh. I have a bad vibe with that boy… That has the same first name as me…" Ash muttered under his breath.

The girl with the short, blonde bobbed hair looked at them seriously and gave an imperious aura around her that tells people to not mess with her. "I'm Natalia Lanvaldear. Never go against me, okay?" She commanded more than asked, and then switched to a friendly look.

"Damn, isn't she hot?" Asked the boys around the class. Misty rolled her eyes. "Men." She irritably mouthed and looked at the almost drooling Ash. She frowned deeply. _'How dare that Ash look at anyone else? And after he said those cheesy words earlier!'_

The class started whispering again. They commented and commented and then went louder and louder. Mr. Rowan inhaled calmly and glared at his students, making them ultimately shut up. He gave one last warning look then turned his attention to the newcomers. "As far as I know, there are supposedly eight of you. How come you are only six?" He asked simply.

Just as he said that, a loud and bright voice exploded in the class' earshot. "COMING RIGHT UP!" It yelled in an ear-splitting manner. They looked at the source and were clearly shocked to see the double doors destroyed by a massive blast burn.

After the fire show that happen, smoke extinguished and revealed a fierce but superior-looking Charizard with the finest shiny, black fur. The pokemon roared and extended its wings that made it even more outstanding.

"GRAAAWWHH!" It screeched out and showed off its excellence with pride.

"Now, now BlazeSwiftKill. Calm down." Said the previous voice.

Drew angled his sight keenly and searched for the source of the voice. But he failed at it for the huge body of the Pokemon covered almost everything behind it. But, as if the world likes him very much, the source of the happy-go-lucky voice jumped out of the shiny Charizard with an exhibition.

The man jumped high up the air and did some aerial flips for like 10 seconds and landed perfectly on the ground.

The girls squealed loudly and it took a lot of effort for the grumpy teacher to shut them up.

Well, indeed, the man was near perfect. He has a very silky scarlet hair that framed his handsome flawless face. His bangs were perfectly in front of his face, very careful to not block his amiable emerald eyes. His skin tone was that of a very well cared model's body, missing out any hint of dark spots. His uniform is formal, although modified the slightest to make him appear even cooler. To make it all short…

"Oh my bullcrap! Drew, he might be more handsome than you ever would!" Yelled both Ash and Gary, jaw dropped in amazement of the man's sheer perfectness.

Valdoroughayden just rolled his eyes. _'Everybody knows I'm WAY too cool for that guy to match up my handsomeness.' _He thought to himself. Although quite unsure of what he just perceived.

The unknown lad went near his shiny black Fire-type pokemon and reached out a hand to its back, his amiable eyes turned into affectionate ones for a split second, then reverting back to friendly.

After offering his hand, a smooth, dainty hand gently grabbed it and carefully hopped out of the Charizard, revealing a very beautiful lady with long, soft, flowing, lustrous, velvety light-brown hair that reached her back and lengthy, glossy bangs covering the right side of her pale, unblemished face.

She was just as tall as May, and her features was that of par with her. The only difference in level was that she is extremely beautiful, and May is extremely pretty. This lady has very womanly figures while May has quite childish features that made her look younger than the other lass.

The said lady locked her eyes with the man who helped her and smiled warmly. "Why, thank you." She calmly showed her appreciation.

The whole section looked at the last pair with pure amazement. They practically stopped dead on what they are doing just to admire those two who just keep on pulling all the attention.

"W-wow… Even her voice is very… Pleasing…" Dawn managed to choke out. Leaf and Misty nodded in agreement; May had her lip straight in a fine line.

"Mother of-.. God…! She's so… Ugh!" Gary huffed, finding a compliment as low as possible to avoid any future supremacy.

"Sublime." Paul finished for him. Even he was astounded by the sudden beauty.

Andrew frowned a bit, then did a double-take between the scarlet haired lad and the light-brown haired lass. "Yeah, maybe you're right…" He silently agreed.

Back to the new transferees, Anise cheered happily and hug-tackled the most beautiful lady in the group. "Ohhh! I missed you so much!" She cheekily announced and buried her face in her chest.

The lady laughed a bit and benevolently ruffled the pigtailed girl's black hair. "Oh, but we've seen each other an hour ago." She said with a mild tone.

The teacher fake coughed, and the group stared at him questioningly. "Ahem. Shouldn't you be introducing? It's bad enough that you're late. And now you destroyed the doors? Have you any manners?" He said with a grimace.

The group sweat dropped, and Asch decided to speak for all of them. "Sir, we are very sorry for the inconvenience. Kindly forgive us for now and let us pay for the repair of the door. And I'm very sorry that my twin here is very tardy. Trust me, the woman beside him isn't included in his behindhand." He apologized as he bowed, then lifted his head up to normal level and glared at his so-called twin. "And you, just tell them who you are already! Stupid twin! Have your brains been damaged that you can't even remember your purpose here? I'm not glad being your identical." He angrily burst out and glowered once more at his duplicate who is scratching the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah. You're right. Hehe…" He agreed, then heeded to his twofold's command. "I'm Luke D'Artagnan fon Fabre. But please, just call me Luke. And oh." He started then went near Asch, putting an arm around the boy that twitched at the contact. "I'm his twin. Although we don't look quite alike right now but… We really do, he just likes his scowl and I like my beam." He declared and simpered a wide smile, earning a lot of giggles and squeals again. Asch just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well, I think it's my cue to introduce myself." Started the beautiful woman beside them. "My name… Is Maryianna Mystearica… Grants. Just call me Maryianna. Or you could call me Tear, if you want. Tear Grants. But I'd very much prefer it if I'm addressed as Maryianna." She smiled graciously and landed her piercing Sapphire eyes on Drew, he looked startled at the aura that she gave in. "Now, Mr. Rowan. Can we please take our seats?" She asked politely, and then gave an aristocratic smile.

The teacher nodded and dismissed the group, in which they happily obligated.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN'S POV<strong>

The heck? Why are this new people so attractive?.. I hate that! Especially that… That… That Colette! She annoys me to the bones for some reason! I mean, what the heck is so pretty about having long blonde hair? Blue is so much more better than Yellow! I mean, I'm cuter, like, like a hundred times! And she has an annoying mimic of the color of my eyes, but I have prettier orbs, right? Ugh. She's so frustrating that I want to challenge her to a cute contest right here, right now!

Oh wait, they finished introducing, and they're seating already? Aww man.

Wait, isn't that Lloyd Irving? Oh my gosh! He's so cool! And so handsome, too! Wait, haven't I already have a crush?.. Oh well, it's not like he's my boyfriend anyway. Plus, I think Lloyd's just the number 2 guy rocking my world…

"Excuse me miss." Lloyd Irving said, hey, is he talking to me?.. No. He's talking to Misty.

"Can you just move to an empty seat anywhere? I would like to sit next to this pretty lady next to you…" He asked and then looked at me. Wait, did he just, like, called me cute? Oh my gosh!

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Misty glaring at Lloyd, hey! That's not good! "Like hell I would! Why don't you just go over there and sit next to your dumb blonde girlfriend?" She argued, who's dumb blonde anyway?..

Lloyd frowned a bit at Misty, and then snarled in a way that I find very cute. "Wait, what a pesky girl. She's not my girlfriend, and she's NOT dumb. Maybe YOU are the one who's dumb. No, not dumb. Feeble-minded. You Letter B-I"

"Woah, woah, stop. Don't call anyone a female dog, Lloyd." Interrupted the Guy guy. Wait, why is his name, like, GUY? Doesn't it sound confusing if you will address him as a different term for boy? "And Miss whatever your name is, can you kindly heed to his want this time and sit somewhere else?" He asked, referring to Misty and grabbed her by the arm. She protested and attempted to bite Guy, although he quickly avoided it and practically threw her away to the direction of Asch, yes, the red haired one.

He successfully caught Misty in time and I smiled, she was blushing. Although in my other mind, I'm quite angry 'cause she is supposedly with the foolish, black-haired Ash. Not the smart, crimson-haired Asch.

I reverted my attention to Lloyd again, who is now comfortably seating next to me. Wait, is he getting closer?.. Yeah, he is… WAY too close for my likes. Oh man! Although I quite like it, I'm super worried about Paul… What will he say if he saw me blushing like mad?..

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL'S POV<strong>

That Lloyd… Is flirting with Daw-Troublesome. No, I can't call her by her name anymore. Especially after noticing her LIKING what the fuuu that Irving is doing. Like hell I care about her anymore! Must that cheater woman burn in hell, in a whole lot that I care!...

But I don't think I mean that entirely…

Anyway, after seeing those two together, I decided to switch seat, so I went to the farthest left corner of the classroom.

"Hey, dude. Where are you going?" Ash asked me curiously. I looked back at him and kept my nonchalant face, careful not to show my irritation.

"None of your business." I flatly answered.

He looked like he was about to answer back, but he seemed like he knew it's going nowhere so he just shut his mouth and shrugged.

I sat finally, then buried one hand in my pocket and put on my earphones, listening to hard metal music booming my ear drums.

Just then, I felt someone nearby, but I ignored it. Not until it shuffled and rocked its chair back and forth, causing pressure waves hit my feet slightly. I ignored it again. But it continued on like that. It then finally hit on my nerves and I angrily turned off my iPod and pulled the earphones out of my, ears of course.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed, turning my attention to the one who bothered my sound trip.

I regretted yelling like that after. The "It" was actually a girl. Another Troublesome, as I might say. Yeah, the girl with the long blonde hair looks truly troublesome. What's her name again? Collan, Cellote, Callet, Calonne, Colloyd? Wait, that's entirely wrong…

I suppose I'm still in my thinking face, for I noticed the girl started tearing. Great. Now she's crying. I sighed, then stopped remembering her name. "Sorry." I blurted out.

Wait, why the hell did I say sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about.

But as if those words were magic, she stopped her tears and wiped them out. Cute. I might say…

"O-oh… I-it's not your fault… It's that I just get easily frightened is all…" She said and gave me a reassuring smile.

Yes, it's cute. And kind. Now, I remember her name. "Colette…" I said as I gave her a smile…

* * *

><p><strong>LEAF'S POV<strong>

Oh my gosh! Is that Guy Cecil going near me?.. OH IT IS! KYAAA! He's so freakin' handsome! Oh my gosh! I can feel my face heating up!

"Yo!" Said him. Yes, him. Him. The GUY whose name is GUY that makes me have a pink shade surface on my cheeks which I very much HATE. Seriously… No! I can't think this way… I mean, I'm in love with Gary and all that… Plus, I think that Anise girl has a thing for him…

"Yo!" Guy said, I looked up at him. Wow, he's tall. He really is. And that spiky blonde hair is definitely a PLUS.

"H-hi…" I shyly greeted back and waved slightly. Ugh. Why am I like this? I'm completely… NO! What if I got brainwashed? Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno! Maybe a pink little alien riding in a blue pot landed on my bed yesterday and took out a magical pen that has fuzzy wires on top and casted a weird spell on me that put in some stupid shyness feeling and blushing attitudes in my had that allowed fuzzy feelings residing inside me be released to men other Gary and made me a little bit unfaithful what is this is this a crush what will happen to me oh please mommy help me overcome this big ordeal!

"Hehe. You look pretty today, can I sit next to you?" He asked politely and pointed at the stool next to me.

I nodded quickly and looked down at my lap. Why am I so nervous?..

"Thanks." He said, and then sat down. He looked at me. I blushed again. He chuckled lowly and winked at me while saluting.

I almost fainted at that charming smile of his…

* * *

><p><strong>GARY'S POV<strong>

Oh man! Why does this have to happen to me? Last time I checked, I was flirting nonstop with Leaf and now, here I am, sitting peacefully with this 15-year-old little kid clinging on my back like some kind of koala! And what's worse is that I didn't EVEN bother stopping her. I mean, she's practically cuddling my back off!

"Oh Gary… You have the most comfortable back EVER!" Anise cutely whispered in my ear, which made me shiver for some reason.

"U-uhh… T-thanks? I guess…" I managed to reply. Seriously, what the heck is this girl's effect on me?

She laughed heartily and hugged me tighter. "Since you didn't resist, I guess you need to… Be my piggyback boy everytime~! Let's see, I need to be with you EVERYWHERE in this school grounds. Oh and yes, that includes restrooms. Hehehe~! Now I'll be able to see your…"

GAH! What the hell? Is this girl some kind of pervert or something? I'm supposed to be the one doing something like that! Wait, no, I will NEVER do something like THAT to this… This… OVERLY CUTE GIRL! I promised that Leaf will be the only girl to experience my intimacy!

"Hahaha~! Don't worry. I'm just joking. Don't be too dirty now, will you?" She said in a sweet tone.

Damn.

I think I'm becoming a Lolicon…

* * *

><p><strong>MISTY'S POV<strong>

Argh! The nerve of that Lloyd! And that stupid Guy throwing me off like that! And now, this is me bearing the humiliation of being in this HOT man's arms!

Asch looked at me curiously; I blushed and looked deep into his jade green eyes. Yeah, I just noticed today, his eyes were a darker shade of green compared to his twin's lighter ones. "What are you doing, flying off like that?" He suddenly asked me with one eyebrow raised. I blushed again, then realized that I'm still in his arms. I stubbornly struggled and he released me.

I stood up straight and rubbed my reddening arm from the grasp. "T-that Guy threw me off!" I honestly told him.

He nodded in understanding, then grabbed my arm once again. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I asked him irritably, trying my best to escape his hold, although I failed miserably. Dang, why is he THAT strong?

He dragged me to a desk and seated me on one of the two chairs. "Well, I figured that you'd be sore from that fly… So, I guess you needed some comfortable place to be in right now." He explained simply.

I found that very cute, so I unconsciously smiled at him. Awww. He's actually worried about me… But wait. Didn't he DRAG me here? "Then explain why you have to drag me!" I argued, pretending to be mad.

Asch looked at me with shock. "Huh? I did?.. S-sorry then. I'm just not quite used to dealing with girls…" He admitted, his head low from embarrassment, as I might see it.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh? How about your beautiful girlfriend?" I asked.

He blushed a bit. Ha! He blushed! So cute… "What are you talking about?.. If you mean Natalia, then no, she's not my girlfriend or anything of that sort…" He calmly told me.

I smiled at smirked at him. "Really then? How about me?" I said. Wait, why did I ask that? Stupid, stupid Misty!

I half-expected him to laugh his ass off. But he didn't, to my surprise. Instead, he looked at me seriously and opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I'd be lying if I said you didn't interest me…"

I felt my head filled with endless emotions that might burst out anytime. Sorry, but I think I still like the black haired Ash better…

* * *

><p><strong>ASH'S POV<strong>

I was quite heartbroken, well, not really. Just sad. You see, Misty has been conversing with this Asch VERY comfortably. And I thought I was the only boy whom she speaks to that way… Sigh. Now, back to the current situation.

There was this girl named Natalia Lanvaldear… Well, she's really beautiful, and a real lady. After Paul left his seat earlier, she gracefully sat on it and smiled at me. Yes, she did. She's really pretty!

"Why hello there, Ash."She greeted me and smiled that very beautiful smile. Seriously, I think I'm heart struck or something…

"Hi Natalia!" I greeted back cheerfully, and she smiled again. Ahhh… So beautiful…

You wouldn't believe what happened next, you know she… Held my hand! Isn't that awesome? Then, she pulled a strand of her beautiful hair and pushed them behind her ears. Oh how so beautiful!

But no, if you think I'm in love, then think again.

I still like Misty WAY better than Natalia…

Do I?..

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

Maryianna… No, it can't be… No… I mean, she had been forgotten, hasn't she?.. Damn it! Why does she have to disappear, and then come back again? This is so frustrating! She doesn't even deserve coming back just to take away my feelings!

No, I promise that I DO NOT like that Maryianna anymore. Not a single scratch of likeness left. And I'm being honest to myself.

I looked up once again, and then saw the perfect woman coming near me. Even the way she walks… It's perfect. She's TOO perfect! Like hell?.. I mean. I don't care anymore… No I don't!

As she's nearing, I can feel nervousness arousing inside me. But wait, why can't I feel nostalgia?.. Shouldn't I feel very familiar with her?.. But no… That's quite a mystery. Just like how her sudden appearance is.

She stopped right in front of me. Her sapphire eyes directly boring in my emerald orbs. She looked quite… I don't know, mischievous?..

Then, she smiled regally at me. I will say this honestly, she IS enticing. Not to mention very clever-looking… "Why, hello there, Andrew… Valdoroughayden, as what you are known here?" She asked me politely. I nodded, she smiled again. "I see… But that's not the last name I'm used to. Speaking of used to, do you still remember me?.." She asked again, letting her hair cascade beautifully between her soft fingers.

"… Let's not talk about my name now, I don't think it's relevant." I paused for a while, watching her play with her long locks. "And I do remember you. How could I forget such a memorable person?" I told her, lie hidden in my last few words. I put on a façade to convince her that what I'm saying is true.

She stared at me blackly for a while, and then simpered again. "Well, I'm glad that you still do. How is being 15, nearing 16, treating you?" She inquired again.

I faked another smile and laughed a bit. "Very well, as I might say so myself…"

"Is that so?.." She quietly answered, then released her hair from her fingers and looked seriously at me. " Do you have a new love of your life, then?"

She then went near me, her hands gently holding onto my desk and her face coming near. I got nervous. What does she think is she doing? "Well, I suppose I don-" I was cut off, there was Maryianna, her lips firmly placed on my cheeks, and her eyes shut, removing any hint of her sapphire orbs from view.

I suppose I should let that one go and laugh it off. Well, I could if the next thing didn't happen.

I just caught May looking at me with a dark expression. My eyes went wild, NO WAY… Did I just lose my freakin' chance with her after last Saturday?.. Urgh!

Then, she smiled at me.

I was hurt, I knew it was totally fake. I can see sadness behind that cheerful demeanor.

As if instincts overtook me, I pushed my former fiancé away and rose from my seat, watching Maryianna look at me with shocked eyes. I pushed her thoughts away from mine, and then shifted my gaze quickly to May, hoping to return her a genuine smile. But I can't…

I saw her chuckling with Luke. Then kissing his cheek ultimately and him hugging her by the waist.

I could've sworn this was a dream... So I pinched myself very hard and it truly hurt… Much like what my heart of feeling now…

The lucky bastard Luke D'Artagnan fon Fabre…

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza: <strong>Oh man! That was epic! And kinda crappy… Sorry if it lacks romance… Sorry, but I have to be mean once in a while… NO! Don't kill me yet! I promised that this story will have a happy ending, and it will! Oh, and I know you're slowly being confused. Let me explain.

**They cannot use Noble surnames in school. They must remain as normal as possible.**

And if you want to see their faces, go on.

Lloyd Irving

Colette Brunel

Guy Cecil

Anise Tatlin

Asch the Bloody

Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear

Luke fon Fabre

Tear Grants

**And oh, in my story, both Luke and Asch have short hair. :D Luke is sooooo handsome with his short hair. Promise!**

**The links to what they look like are in my profile**

Oh, and tell me who you like best from the 8 new characters~! :D

And sorry for Typos!

_**And please REVIEW!**_

I wanna get 400 review soon~!

And thank you for being patient with my story!

Cheers,

MysticForest44


	21. What's Their Relation With Each Other?

**Clarizza:** Whew! I managed to have the time to write/type this!

**Maryianna:** Very… Impressive.

**Clarizza:** Awwww how cold Ms. Lady Perfect!

**Maryianna:** … I importune for you to not call me such names.

**Clarizza:** Awwww… You're no fun… Why so serious?

**Maryianna:** That is because strength comes from not words, but the calmness of the mind. This way, spirituality will increase and will encourage the brain to do what is the most efficient thing to do and-

**Clarizza:** STOP! I don't think that makes sense….

**Maryianna:** That's why you need to enhance your-

**Clarizza:** STOOOOP! Ugh. I hate genius speeches!

**Maryianna:** … I beg for forgiveness.

**Clarizza:** *Sighs* I don't understand ladies…

**Maryianna:** …

**Clarizza:** …

**Maryianna:** …

**Clarizza:** … Silence is annoying.

**Maryianna:** … Don't you have something to say?

**Clarizza:** OH YEAH! I almost forgot! Thanks Tea-

**Maryianna:** Do not call me that.

**Clarizza:** …. What a… Sensitive girl… ANYWAY! I don't think I wanna thank reviewers now… Especially since they're quite buried out and it's hard to sort them… :/ Sorry. Well, I'll thank all of you who reviewed and favourited (Invent, invent! :D) anyway, but I won't cite names. I know you know who you guys are! :D

And, special thanks once AGAIN to LoveLoverGrl who pointed out my obsession in perfectness… I won't do it again and sorry to have… Trite you… I'll lessen the awesomeness to a low level and point out flaws later on… You know, you fired me up that day! xD Thanks, really! And BTW, I think that's completely normal for MY introductions… I don't know… My nature, I guess?..

So, that's all about what I wanted to say, any objections perfect Lady?

**Maryianna:** No cavil. Although I contemn the names you have been giving me since earlier.

**Clarizza:** Contemn, contemn, contemn. Whatever. Just tell them what you're supposed to tell them!

**Maryianna:** Ms. Clarizza does not have rights for the license of all the carte blanched.

**Clarizza:** … You made it difficult to understand…

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 18**

**DREW'S POV**

I woke up early in the morning, around 6:00, which is actually very early since class starts at 8:00 anyway, so I have plenty of time to waste. But I am NOT in the mood for a time wasting this very day.

I guess you're all wondering, how the hedge did I wake up early without the usual machine guns or cannons? You don't wanna know. Seriously, you don't. So shut the heck up!

What the hedge? Why am I speaking to myself? Are there any imaginary people stalking me this very moment by reading a certain story called Oblivious Love? Haha, that was funny. COMPLETELY impossible…

Anyway, I stretched up my constrained muscles and yawned lethargically, and then reopened my eyes to adjust the brightness of the diamond chandeliers. Tell me again as to why these things NEED to be lit so early in the morning?

Yeah, right, one word. MOM. Not that I could even complain about it. Her words are seriously absolute. Do I need to emphasize it? ABSOLUTE. Not even dad can disagree with her. Well, maybe at certain times but… Whatever, I know you get the point. "Mothers, always wanting glamorous things…" I mumbled inaudibly.

Well, speak of the angel, and they will come. Yes, mom came in and was utterly shocked to see me wide awake. You know, placing her hands in front of her face for drama emphasis… I rolled my eyes at the scene, seriously, can't she place that one down?

"Oh Andrew!" She gasped. "I did NOT expect you to be astir already! You gave me a fright!" She told me, still keeping her astonished stance on. Then, after a few minutes of replete silence, she smiled warmly at me and crossed her arms daintily. "I suppose that is nothing but a satisfying occurrence, as I might say so myself." She uncrossed her arms and beamed, showing completely pearly teeth. How she maintains that? Who knows, runs in the family, I guess…

"Saves me from exerting effort in bringing a blastia and detonating you with it."

I frowned at her, how could she ever think of blasting her one and only son with a freaking blastia? Ugh. That thing is the most horrid of every horrid bursting weapons… No, it's not exactly made for blasting and for enhancing energy whatnot but… Nevermind me. "MOM! No, anything but a BLASTIA!" I reasoned out to her.

She just brightened her smile, which is not really a sweet smile but a _venomous_ simmer. Which means danger, per se. "Oh! But I truly want you to experience such a treacherous awakening! That shall be a reminder for you to never again awaken with obvious sloth." She cheered with mischief growing, I shuddered. "I do not want to put forth such portentous ways of making you regain consciousness every single day."

I sighed at her, she does those dangerous things every morning and yet, she says she doesn't want to exert efforts on them… I seriously think it became a hobby of hers… Wait a minute, aren't valkyries not allowed to handle such hazardous weapons?.. This only proves being powerful is not something to belittle, huh?..

"Yeah, sure mom. I just need to take a bath and go to school…" I exasperatedly told her, reminding myself to keep in a hint of politeness.

I then made my way past her and into the direction of my bathroom, desperate for a warm, relaxing bath to wear down my worries from the past days… They had made me depressed… Especially since… Nah, no need to rant about it.

As I walked through, mom called out softly to me, I turned my head around and stared at her back covered with smooth silk of her elegant dress, noticing she didn't even bother looking at me. "It's Luke fon Fabre and your former fiancé, am I not exact?" She asked seriously.

I paused for a second, and then shut my eyes tight. "Yes, you hit the jackpot."

I can sense her grave smile, representing trillions of ideas racing through her bright mind.

* * *

><p><strong>LUKE'S POV<strong>

I raced through the wide halls of Rausten Academy, the soft thrill of refreshing memories struck my entire being every second I sprinted along. Yeah, memories of mine were great, although I never truly experienced a school with so many students… No, don't ask me! I've been locked up in a manor in my WHOLE life. No, not exactly whole but whatever. At least I only have 2 classmates then… Yeah yeah they're my twin and Lloyd. Well, at least we've already learned everything there is to know, thanks to Lloyd's super smart father, sir Kratos Aurion… He's a genius, I tell you. I wonder how he preserves his awesome look even while teaching that great?.. Why are the teachers here have at least 3 wrinkles?.. I think I'm getting off topic… Wait, you ask why Lloyd's surname is Irving and Professor Kratos' surname is Aurion?.. It's a long story but he's surely not adopted. Just try to search it in the net or something!

Anyway, do you ever wonder why I'm running like this?.. That's because I NEED to finish this freaking task that I DO NOT even want to do but I need to because my friends agreed to it! UGH! Stupid queen and her stupid drama skills that let Asch agree to this madness… Wait, I cannot tell anyone about this!.. Why am I even speaking to unexisting(**A/N:** Is that even a word?) people?. Maybe I'm mad or something?..

Whatever, back to the topic. As I ran, several pairs of eyes were glued to me like I'm some freak of nature or whatnot of the likes. Yeah, I hate it when people stare at me. Especially when I think I'm seeing some hearts forming in their eyes… It's kind of creeping me out… Can't they STOP ogling at me?

I just chose to ignore them to avoid any unnecessary havoc on my side that might, rephrase, WILL trigger Maryianna's bomb and make her extremely mad at me and repeatedly smash me with her staff! Dude, don't laugh. That piece of wood TRULY hurt…

As ran along again, I finally reached my destination. The cafeteria. The cafeteria where _she_ is supposed to be in at this time of hour. I quickly did a scan and searched for a slightly familiar hair of brown and found it amongst the large crowd eventually, thanks to my good eyesight.

I breathed in, then out. _'This is it… Let's get this over with.'_ I encouraged myself and then put on my happiest smile. I skipped off to her direction and reached her in less than 10 seconds, after effectively weaving my way through the flock, thanks to Guy's special lessons for blending in to people.

I'm about to greet her happily and froze before executing the act. I rolled my eyes at the scene. There was that green, chartreuse to be specific, haired guy who followed May to the food serving station. He bugs me. For many ways than two.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

May darted her eyes critically on each food on different trays. Probably thinking what combination of food she will most likely get for herself. After a few and massive making of choices, she finally settled on having 5 slices of Pizza, 3 servings of miso parfait, 10 pieces of candy puff, and finally, 8 pieces, and not slices, of Chocolate Ice cream cake with strawberries on top.

She, after being contented with her orders, advanced in the line of people and decided to go to the cashier and pay. But, after moving in the array for quite some time, May got a short glimpse of something… Pink. So round and pink that looks to cute to be ignored. She turned her head to the thing's direction and had her eyes watering at what she saw; it's none other than one of her favorite foods in the world. Pink Poffins. She immediately leaned over to its column and started asking the lady named Farah for some of the originally pokemon food.

"Miss, miss! Can I have 25 of those poffins there?" She asked politely, giving the moss-green haired woman a pleading smile.

The lady, presumably 30 or so in age, returned her simmer. "What color do you prefer?" She asked mannerly, earning a grin from the dark- brunette girl.

"Pink please!" She excitedly answered.

After having her order placed neatly on her tray, the heroine immediately followed the line with a wide smile on her lips. The man, obviously Mr. Drew, chuckled at the sight that he recently witnessed from behind. The two waited for the line to advance on until it's brunette #1's turn to pay.

May reached for her wallet and quickly shuffled with her cards, looking for a specific one. "Hmm… Where could that be?.." She mumbled to herself and then lit up after a few seconds. "Aha! Here!" She declared, holding up a platinum privilege card. She was about to hand it out to the cashier but was cut off from her acts when a synchronized 'Bang' was heard in front of her.

"I'll pay!" Two voices said in a rhythm.

The two voices looked at each other in curiosity, but then turned to a deadly glare after acknowledging the respective owner of the other voice.

"Back off lover boy." Drew hissed with finality in his words.

The redhead new boy laughed bitterly at the chartreuse rival of his, earning an 'Are-you-mad?' look from the guy. Luke frowned and neared his face to the grass head, trying to intimidate him with his eyes the same color as Valdoroughayden. "Oh yeah? Why don't YOU back off, puberty boy." He challenged with a mocking accent.

Andrew glared at fon Fabre again, but this time with a higher death rate. The said boy only returned it with a very taunting smile.

They continued to stare at each other, not minding the hundred pairs of eyes looking fixedly and expecting a wrestling war between the two. But their _good _time was easily broken, for the cashier woman, a tough-looking brown-haired girl with a name tag saying 'Rita', fake-coughed at them. "SO. From whom will the payment come from?" She asked, clearly irritated. "Or else I'll have to kick you out of here because you're interrupting the line flow!" She yelled.

Drew quickly picked his wallet and was about to give a card when a soft hand prevented him from doing so. "Don't." The woman said. Grass head looked at the girl, and rolled his eyes when he found out that it was no other than his fiancé.

Luke, seeing the opportunity, pulled out his and shuffled through the pockets. He continued searching for a minute, and a minute, and another minute. Then, he let out a huge sigh and slowly looked at Drew's direction. The said man thought that his name would be mentioned, but he was wrong.

"T-T-Tear…" He nervously called out, earning the woman's attention. "Umm…" He continued. "C-could you?.. Yeah…?" He choked out, and then showed the empty content of his wallet.

Drew, seeing this, burst out laughing and held his stomach from the humor he witnessed. "Ahahaha! W-what t-the hell? Hahahahaha! A m-man as g-g-good looking as you –a-are doesn't even have m-money? Ahahaha!" He laughed out loud.

Fon Fabre glared at the green haired boy, fighting the urge to punch the living daylights out of the boy. "It's not that!" He hissed. "I just forgot it at home! R-right?.. Tear?.." He argued back, and gave out a pleading smile to Maryianna.

The woman Luke was referring to slapped her forehead, shocking May for she never did expect the other lady to ever facepalm. "Luke… How many times did I tell you to not be irresponsible again?" She lectured. Grants (Her last name) sighed and pulled out her wallet. She then removed the privilege card from the pockets and carefully placed it on Rita's hand. "I'll pay for the meals the four of us requisitioned." She smoothly told the cashier.

After the meal was payed, May looked at Maryianna and smiled warmly. "Lady Tear, thank you for treating me… That was kind of you." She told her in a very polite way.

The lady gave a simmer and gave May a cheek to cheek. "My pleasure." She said kindly. Brunette #1 beamed and nodded.

After the girl's talk of pleasantry, Luke scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Hey… Thanks for saving me out there… My lo-" He wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when he got a vice grip on the mouth from the girl. Fon Fabre tried to escape from the grasp but was harshly pulled closer.

"Don't say unnecessary things!" Maryianna angrily whispered and let go of the red- head. "Yeah… I'm sorry!" He whispered back and shyly backed away.

After keeping distance from the girl, Luke gently pushed May with his body and laughed. "Hey, come on! Let's grabbed a seat!" He happily told her and led the way. The brunette girl laughed along with him and nodded. "Okay!" She said.

Once they were seated on a table, Drew glared menacingly at his rival and gripped his tray tighter. "Dammit Fabre!" He mumbled begrudgingly to himself.

Maryianna neared her mouth next to the green-haired boy's ear and whispered. "I know you two should be with your friends right now…" She looked at the ebony table in the middle and noticed all 6 of Andrew's friend watching them curiously. "But you have to get along with me now and follow my lead."

She then backed off and walked fast, which Drew didn't expect, to the seat of Luke and May and carefully placed her tray in front of Brunette #1. Valdoroughayden followed her and sat quietly beside her.

The redhead boy shot his head up because of the sudden noise and met Maryianna's gaze. "Tear, what are you both doing here?" He asked as tender as possible. The lady he was conversing with glared at him and making him flinch.

The lady with the lighter brown hair crossed her arms and pouted at Luke. "Hmph." She said and whipped her head sideways. Drew sweat dropped while fon Fabre blushed, mouthing the word "Kawaii…" in an inaudible voice.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

The way fon Fabre looked at _Maryianna _is quite intriguing… Let's see… It's as if they are connected in a bigger way than small… Yeah, I know that's a stupid thing to say but… I seriously think something fishy is going on between the two. I mean, whenever Maryianna is around, Luke tends to be… Less annoying than a magikarp flailing around… It's as if he's actually trying not to look stupid, senseless, brainless, idiotic, shallow, ill-advised, imprudent, witless, irrational, inane, ridiculous, mindless, ludicrous, muddled, absurd, half-witted, nonsensical, daft, illogical, indiscreet, unintelligent, irresponsible, coquettish, shallow-brained, scatterbrained, crackbrained, addled, inconsistent, misguided, wild, injudicious, imbecile, addleheaded, lunatic, insane, mad, crazy, moronic… Yeah, you get the idea… In short, he's trying to look like he's superior than me. When in reality, he's just inferior!.. And also, it seems like he can't argue with the woman and he looks like he's afraid of her getting angry at him… Man, he's whipped. Wait, how can I say whipped when they don't even have a relationship?

Whatever about that.

After snapping out of my train of thoughts, I came back to the real world witnessing another annoying stunt from the annoying red-head that never fails to annoy the annoying hell out of my annoying annoyance. Damn him! How dare play choo choo train spoon with MY May? Yeah, yeah. I know she's not completely MINE yet, but she'll soon be!

Anyway, he seems to be enjoying playing with the spoon and making MY May swallow it. I frowned. I was getting more and more irritated by the second and without noticing, the fork that I'm holding snapped into two. I rolled my eyes and threw the spoon in the trash bin's direction, attempting to make it shoot but failed. "Tsk."

I then looked at Luke, hey that rhymes!, And glared at him. I'm completely hoping that my gaze will burn a hole on his air-filled head. Ha, I'm beginning to imagine his moronic head busting into pieces and me laughing my stomach out. Seriously, this thing is greatly affecting me for some reason…

I continued glowering when the stupid woman, you know her, tapped me, seeking for attention. "What?" I angrily scrutinized her and earned a cold look from her Aquamarine eyes. That look… Is too serious and really… Frightening. Wait, I'm not chickening out! I'm just not used to LADIES having a scary around her. Normally, you will feel a comfortable sensation when around them, like fresh Spring. But this woman… It's like you're in the middle of winter…

I mumbled an apology and gave her a half-hearted smile. She just presented me with the same eyes. Cold.

She closed her eyes and breathed in. "Since you threw your spoon away, here." She said flatly and forcefully shoved a mouthful of salad in my mouth. I almost choked at the sudden act, but decided to be polite and tried my best to swallow it. After ingesting, I looked back at her. But her orbs aren't on me, but in front of us. Curiosity winning over me, I shifted my attention to what she's looking at.

And there was fon Fabre, gently tucking May's stray hair out of her face and behind her ears. It looks like she didn't expect him to do that for she looked quite surprised. After that, the annoying red haired guy pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to May. I badly want to kill him here right now…

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Luke fon Fabre pulled out something from his pocket, which took quite a time for the object is lengthy. After successfully taking it out, the item shimmered glamorously in front of their eyes. It was a necklace. The necklace is a mesmerizing silver that carefully locked with the other loops to create a fine line, making way for the shining transparent red heart that hung elegantly in the middle. The heart is obviously a well refined ruby stone without any flaws. He let it slide down from his hand and it shimmered enticingly in front of May's eyes.

Luke smiled at May's simpering face and chuckled lowly. "You see this? It's a customized necklace I've been keeping for while. I didn't want to wear it, and I didn't want to give it to anyone either. I said to myself, I'll give to someone really important to me…" He gave a very warm smile. "And the first time I met you, I knew you were the one. It was… Love at first sight…" He whispered lovingly. He then took the brunette's hand in his and was about to place the necklace in it but she withdrew it.

Luke was shocked for the rejection and stared at her with his mouth agape.

May held her hand and looked down sadly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and looked up at D'Artagnan(Luke) with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry… I can't accept it… I can't seem to find the answer as to why you… Loved… Me. I mean, I'm not really that attractive. And I'm definitely not as beautiful as Lady Tear… And… I don't know. I just… Don't feel the same way..!" She mouthed and looked to the left collecting a glance at Maryianna.

Luke seemed to notice her stare at the other lady and looked too. He saw Grants' face hidden behind her bangs, and a dark air surrounding her. He can't help but feel worried for the woman, so he decided to ask her about her problem. "Tear?.. Are you okay?.." He asked tenderly.

But at the same time as he questioned that, Maryianna swiftly grabbed a hold of her Oran juice and ungraciously shoved the liquid content on brunette #1.

"Ahh!" Screeched May. She immediately looked down her uniform that is now covered with the sticky substance of the beverage. She sighed and picked up a clean tissue paper from the table and slowly wiped it off.

Fon Fabre, shocked by Maryianna's sudden attitude problem, shook his head and slammed his knuckled fists on the table. "What the hell was that for?" He questioned her disappointedly. The culprit, knowing that the redhead is conversing with her, shot her head up and glowered venomously at Luke.

"You're asking what?" She neared her face dangerously close to D'Artagnan's and deepened her frown. "You, out of ALL people, SHOULD FUCKING KNOW WHY!"

Grants gritted her teeth and let out a frustrated sigh. She then bit on her lip and locked gazes with the red-haired boy. Then, a quite unexpected happening followed soon after. She backhanded Luke across the face, and the impact is truly heavy for her hand continued striking through the air and eventually caught another cheek on its glide. Yes, she accidentally hit May.

"SLAP!" was the sound that echoed throughout the now silent room. Everybody is watching. And what they saw is like a slow motion video being showed in a cinema. All persons that witnessed the scene fell speechless, because the tense air prevented them from being otherwise.

On the ground sat the heroine, fixedly holding on to her cheek that seemed to be glowing because of the redness.

The air was tenser than ever, and Maryianna decided to break the ice. From mouth agape, she pursed it together to form a serious facial expression once more. "It seems like the corpulent impact was inadvertently set upon you." She spoke with an authoritative voice, and was followed by a collision of something mushy and something solid.

"You better discipline this woman more!" Drew growled with vexation at Luke.

The red-haired man looked over at Grants and grimaced at the sight of her carefully wiping out the spaghetti thrown at her face. He glared once more at the chartreuse-haired boy before picking up a chair and slamming Valdoroughayden with it.

The people gasped and began to form a huge crowd around them, anxiously waiting whether Andrew is dead or not. "Damn you to hell Drew! Don't tell me you're over that easy!" Gary shouted from the ocean of students. "Yeah! Stay put!" Ash cheered on.

From the man's eye view projection, it looks like it's hopeless for the boy to be alive. But when you look at the worm's eye view…

"He! Of course I will not die from something as petty as that attack!" Grasshead smirked and lifted the chair up, throwing it out of Luke's hands. "I've thousands of blows a hundred times more painful than that!" He arrogantly exclaimed and challenged fon Fabre to a glaring match and picked up the metal bar from under the table.

D'Artagnan only smiled mockingly and laughed a bit, effectively blocking Drew's thrust with one hand. "Oh, and you thought piercing attacks word well against me?" He taunted, grabbing a butter knife.

Valdoroughyaden said nothing and just continued to smirk, with his rival doing the same thing. Just when their weapons are about to clash at one another, May came in between and stretched out her arms amidst them. "Stop it please…" She mumbled softly, still looking down the floor with her bangs covering her face.

Both men looked at her, Andrew looked apologetic while Luke scowled. The redhead then sighed and smiled sadly at the girl while placing the knife gingerly on the table, where Maryianna is standing with the same emotion as May. "I'm sorry…" fon Fabre apologized melodiously and exited the commotion swiftly.

Drew pensively gazed at his crush and held her hand to his. "Please, follow me…" He whispered and dragged her tenderly along with him, leaving Maryianna drop down to her seat and looked up the ceiling blankly. "I lost control again… I don't think I can acquit myself with the liability you had bequeathed upon my shoulders…" She mumbled and shook her head in melancholy.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> Meh… I'm not satisfied with this… Yeah, yeah! I know this chapter is not about any of the main characters and is mostly circling around Luke and Maryianna but… I hope you can understand that I'm not in the mood for writing and just forced myself to finish this because my birthday and my older brother's birthday is yesterday… Sigh… I don't have enough inspiration to write anything cheesy right now so forgive me… BUT I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER THAN THIS CRAP! And I know I have multiple curses here but… That's why it's rated T. :D

Anyway, Luke and Maryianna are TRULY fishy, ehh? :D Nyahahaha it'll be soon enough for you to find out the mystery behind all this crazy incidents!

I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR CONTINUING YOUR SUPPORT FOR MY STORY! :D It's summer now, so I seriously think I can update almost every day! If I have inspiration…

So please, review and tell me some CHEESY suggestions for next chapter… Please be kind to me, I'm depressed because I can't seem to write what I want… Gawsh, I'm tired… *Sleeps*

Cheers,

MysticForest44


	22. A Fraud

**Clarizza:** Woohoo! I'm back~! :D

**Luke:** Hey Rizza-chan!

**Clarizza:** Luke! Oh my gosh, is that you?

**Luke:** Duh! Wahahaha! You're funny!

**Clarizza:** I know right? Ahahaha!

**Luke:** Wahahaha! You're hilarious!

**Clarizza:** Ahahaha! You're so cute~!

**Luke:** Dahahahaha! You're in love with me!

**Clarizza:** Heck yeah! Can I have your underwear?

**Luke:** Ahahahahah!.. Haha… You'll have to ask-

**Asch:** *Passed by the scene nonchalantly*

**Clarizza:** Oh hi Asch! Can I ask your permission to have a pair of Luke's boxers?

**Asch:** … What the hell?

**Luke:** Umm… He's not…

**Clarizza:** Luke told me I have to ask you for his underwear! Wait, do you share them?

**Asch:** HELL NO! Because Natalia-

**Luke:** OH MY JIRACHI! You share Natalia's UNDERWEAR?

**Asch:** What the hell n-

**Clarizza:** OMG NATALIA! Asch is a TRANS!

**Asch:** Wait, what the-

**Clarizza:** OMG

**Luke:** OMG

**Clarizza:** OMG THE DISCLAIMER!

**Luke:** OM-

**Asch:** Darn you all to hell!

The mad woman doesn't own any of the licensed what the heck's here! And special thanks to the following:

Nekkomimi Foxette: Oh thank you! I'm flattered!

Review this chapter: Umm… Does that mean this story is not good enough?.. I'll do my best, then.

FuckYeahHope: WOW! Why caps? You're making me giggle… :D

Nyuu: . Thanks~!

Fprmr1: Really? I think so, too! :D Thanks, by the way.

Ihateyoutomato: Umm… Wha do I say?.. Here it is?..

Tugstugstugs606: Thanks! Here!

LoliLoli7025: Sorry for keeping you too long!

Rapuzelhairdoe: :D

SpikEarPichu'sTrainer: Awww Thanks Danielle and JM! You REALLY gave me an inspiration. Thanks for liking my story! :D

LoveLoverGrl: Thanks~! Always… And sorry for the confusion… Thanks thank thanks thanks always! I seriously think you're my number one inspiration every chapter… :D

YeahKobe: Thanks… Bro?

AND TO ALL WHO ALERTED, FAVOURITED, AND WHATNOTS!

**Oblivious Love**

**CHAPTER 19**

**NORMAL POV**

Drew hold on to May's right hand ever so delicately, treating it as if it were a rare and fragile species of a flower. The moved along the long hallway of Rausten Academy and caught the stares of many students chatting away in the certain area. Although trying their best to ignore them, they can't help but hear the whispers going around while they glide across the shiny floor.

"_Hey, isn't that the famous girl?" _Asked a random braided girl to her accompaniment.

"_Yeah, that's her. And she's with THE Drew. Don't you think it's annoying?" _

"_Well duh. I mean, although she's really cute, can't she just pick a guy from her boy list?"_

"_Yeah! It's like she's having fun making boys have their hopes up for her!"_

"_I'm so sick of her dense act. Guys can't see it because they're blind, but I seriously think that girl is pretending."_

"_Damn right!"_

The brunette lady that is the center of gossips flinched at the conversation she heard. It was apparent that she was upset at the insights of the girls for she kept her head down and kept silent all the way. Valdoroughayden noticed this and sighed. He tightened his hold on the lass' hand and spoke. "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous of you. Obviously." He tried to comfort.

May looked up at the chartreuse-haired boy and smiled, although not noticeable because the said person is in front of her. "Maybe you're right…" She mumbled with a hushed tone. Andrew said nothing and continued on with their little journey.

Once they were about to arrive at their destination, Anise Tatlin suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bumped on Drew, making him look at the intruder of space with a startled look.

The small girl landed flat on her buttocks and by reflex, rubbed it with a grievous expression. "Ouch, ouch, ouch…" She yelled out from the pain with her eyes closed.

The brunette heroine quickly unhooked her hand from the chartreuse- haired boy and hurried to Tatlin's side, tapping her shoulder lightly. "I know you're not okay but can you handle the pain?" She asked with genuine concern.

The raven- haired girl stopped stroking her behind and gave the lady taller than her an appreciative expression and nodded her head excitedly. "Yep! Thanks~! You're so caring, May~!" She blabbed with her balled fists on her chest, making her appear to be an enthusiastic little child.

May giggled at the compliment and grinned at Anise before standing up and offering her hand to her. Tatlin gladly took it but was surprised at her sudden weight on her legs, causing her to get out of balance and stumble forward, effectively pushing the brunette lady to Drew's hold. "Oh! Sorry, that was clumsy of me!" She apologized sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

Valdoroughayden raised an eyebrow at the little 15-year-old girl and decided to drop it. "Yeah, sure. Just be sure to keep your weight in check and not be clumsy." He reminded.

The girl with pigtails was about to reply when she was cut off by a male voice yelling her name. "ANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE! WATCH OUT!" The guy yelled at them, but before they could take action, the accident already came.

* * *

><p>Guy Cecil, the spiky blonde dude, was riding on a trolley and was strangely heading for Drew, May, and Anise's way. He called out the name of Tatlin and told them to dodge the rampaging cart, but his warning must have been set on the wrong timing and he eventually crashed on them. Then, his body reacted and attempted to pull them but he only got hold of the raven haired girl, making the other two people fly backwards and into a large space which seems to be the storage room.<p>

After seeing the duo swoop into the depths of the dark room, Anise jumped out of Guy's grasp and rushed to the door. "Guy! Help me out here!" She yelled at the lad and made him aware of the girl's plead and obligated.

"All right!" He answered and stood in front of the large door opposite Tatlin's side. The two of them then pulled the doors outwards, slowly closing it off. Guy then picked the content of his trolley, which appeared to be a long stick, and stuck it through the door handles. "All done." He announced and smiled at the little girl.

The pigtailed girl returned a wide grin. "Yey! Thanks for the help~! Chuu~!" She told the boy and spread her arms. Guy chuckled at the girl's antics and succumbed to Anise, bending down and giving her a warm hug.

"Of course. Anything for you." He whispered affectionately, earning a cute giggle from the little lady.

They continued hugging each other like there is no more tomorrow when a certain red-haired boy that looked too much like Luke passed by them. "You're showing of a public display of affection. It's against the rules of this school and also OUR rules." He nonchalantly warned as he walked past them. Natalia looked worriedly at them with a hand lightly covering her mouth and continued following Asch's route beside him. The blonde lad laughed awkwardly and released Tatlin from his embrace while the black- haired lass crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

What the heck happened? All I remember was a blonde man riding a freaking trolley and colliding with us and then both May and I blasting off to this area! Wait, I remembered seeing the guy grabbing a hold of the Anise girl… The jerk only saved her!..

I looked over at my company and stared at her with worry, scrutinizing to whether she hurt herself or not. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

She didn't respond nor acted, she stayed still. I continued looking at her anxiously until I received a stimuli from her. Her shoulders began bobbing up and down, along with her head in an almost uncontrollable way. Okay, I'm getting worried… I was about to touch her when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Nyahahahahahahaha!" She laughed out loud, with her head whipping up and her eyes closed. I looked at her weirdly. "Errr-?" I attempted to ask, but not an idea for a question popped up.

She continued laughing and eventually showed signs of mirth forming on the corner of her eyes. Oooookay? I was about to ask her again but then she lifted her hand up to her face and wiped the tears of… joy… out of her eyes. She looked at me, still LOLing but not so intense at snickering anymore.

"O-o-ohh… Sorry…" She managed to say between chortles. "But… THAT WAS EXCITING!" She squealed out.

I sniggered at her low amusement rate and patted her head. "Yeah, it was. Now, we should really get out of here before-" I couldn't finish my words right away because I heard the door being closed. "Something bad happens…" I completed.

I held May's hand once again and pulled her to the direction of the entrance/exit of this room. I then slammed a hand on the door, attempting to open it. It didn't even budge.

Damn hell.

"What's wrong?" May asked curiously as she looked over to me and got worried at my frowning face. "Did something happen?" She asked and tried to push the entry herself, and to no avail.

"Darn pesky girl and dumb blonde trapped us here." I explained the obvious through gritted teeth.

Seriously, those two… I'm gonna rip their heads off their shoulders once I get out of this place! I mean, what the heck is their problem? We haven't even done a single thing to them! Argh!

I sighed, there is no point brooding over their deeds. Yes, I have to stay positive. I quote my father, "Enjoy anything while it lasted.". Yes, that's what I'm about to do… But what if nobody retrieves us from here? Will we be skeletons when we get out?.. Wait, no. Stupid cartoons… Whatever! Now, I must make an effort to escape this place.

I repeatedly knuckled the door and shouting for help, with May doing the same. But then, I suddenly stopped. She stared at me and asked the reason why I suddenly halted. After she asked that, I slammed my head to the steel door.

"Oh my! What are you doing?" May asked with a mixture of concern and anger.

I sighed again for the hundredth time, and without backing away from the steel, mumbled something audible. "Every room here is soundproof… Anything we do is futile…"

She "Ohhh"ed at me and I just shrugged. "Then, what about checking our phones?" She suggested.

I snapped my head up and nodded, realizing the possibility. I whipped out my phone from my pocket and checked it excitedly. But my smile turned upside down.

"Can't connect…" I told her disappointedly. "Yours?"

She sighed ever so slightly. Damn, she's cute whatever she does! "Mine also…" She mumbled to me.

I exhaled deeply. Well, there goes the only chance of getting out of here before afternoon class starts… And most likely no one in this darn school will even bother check this storage room… "No one will save us." I told her frankly. She frowned at what I said and just nodded stiffly at me. I pursed my lips and continued on. "… Our only chance of escape is for my mom to be alerted of my absence and parades around Rausten and forcing people to search for me. With a bounty, of course."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What, are you a criminal or something?" She asked with a weird out tone.

I stared back at her and laughed a bit. Seriously? I think this girl needs more real conversation with the modern world… No, I didn't mean it in a bad way but… Let's just say she takes every single word LITERALLY. Heck, I think she'll also take it literally when you say 'You're the apple of my eye'! "No, it's not that. What I mean for bounty is reward." I explained to her and she mouthed an "Ohh".

May slouched down in a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her tucked legs. She hid her face behind her knees and peeked a little at me. "So basically, you're telling me that we have to wait here patiently until it's late enough for your mother to panic and search for you?"

I nodded in agreement, and then mimicked her position, except that my hands are dangling between my legs. "Most probably." I answered back.

She nodded again and fell silent. The soundlessness of the room continued on, only the sound of our timid breaths ringing around the wide space. As minutes passed, it's becoming more and more awkward since no one is practically trying anything to keep the other occupied. OKAY, I'm soberly convinced that I'm absolutely sounding boring to her. And now, here I am, thinking of a conversation. Nothing is really coming in to my mind of what topic to talk about, but then I remembered the face of the newcomers here. Maybe that is a kind of interesting subject. So, I tried talking about it.

"Hey." I called to her to catch her attention.

She looked back at me curiously and gave a _"What?"_ look. I opened my mouth and spoke of what I have in mind. "About them… I mean, our new classmates." I glanced at her to know whether she is interested about my blather or not. After seeing her staring straight at me, I accepted that as confirmation of listening and continued on. "What do you think about them? What I'm saying is, it seems like their trying too hard or something… Well, except for fon Fabre's twin, I guess." She nodded at me and urged me to continue. "Colette is to Paul; Natalia is to Ash; Anise is to Gary. And also to your best friends. Lloyd is to Dawn; Asch is to Misty; and Guy is to Leaf. Do you think it's weird?" I told and asked her.

May stuck out her bottom lip and looked at a shelf. She then put her index finger to her chin and stated. "But you forgot a few details." She told me innocently. Darn, how many times will I tell you how cute this lady, not a girl anymore, is? Anyway…

I raised an eyebrow at her, although I'm pretty much sure didn't see since she's not facing me. "What?" I asked.

"You and Lady Tear."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Yeah, I think she's trying hard but I'm in no way interested in that snob. Well, duh. For other boys, she's probably a girl you can only pick in dreamland. But for me, a big NO. Sure, I can't deny she's really pretty. But just look at her attitude! She's an elitist, she's cold, mean, egotistic, feeling perfect, and she barely talks to anyone other than me and FON FABRE! Well, I think she's close to Natalia but whatever… She's plastic, too! It's hard to predict what the heck is going on in her mind, so I bet she has millions of evil ideas there. What the heck is with guys that made them think she's an angel? They're bunches of fools… Wait, I remember I had a crush on her before… But, why does it feel like I never had some for THAT woman?

"Ehh. Maybe. How about you and the animal?"

She gasped at me and pouted. "Luke is not an animal. And he's nice, so I think he's okay."

I looked at her like she's mad. That red thing, nice? "THAT THING? NICE? I can't seem to find a nice link between the words beast and nice. Look, you seriously think a man who hits people IVORY chairs nice?" I questioned with a helpless facial expression.

She looked down at her feet and she looked glum. "Yeah… You're right…"

I felt guilty. I DO NOT want her to feel sad because of my temper. So, I just decided to play surrender acts and raised both my arms to live up to it. "Okay, let's drop this off. What do you think of Lanvaldear?" I asked.

She made notice of my appearance again and gave a neutral face. "You mean Natalia? Well, she's pretty. Has sense of responsibility and is very nice to me."

"Nice? How?" I inquired her with curiosity.

She grinned at me, I blushed. Darn why? "Well, I my pen yesterday and had nothing to write with, and it's a wrong timing because there was a pop quiz. Natalia seemed to notice my panic and then handed me a cute Azurill pen. When I asked her how I knew, she told me she just sensed it and gave me a very, very friendly smile!" She cheerfully told me. "And she also drives off boys who speak uncomfortably feeling close with me." She laughed a bit before continuing again. "I always see Misty glaring at her, though… I wonder why?"

I chuckled at her denseness. She really has no idea that it's all about jealousy. In Misty's case, I bet it's because she used to do that driving-away-guys duty, and also because Ash is getting mushy with Natalia.

"Okay. How about Brunel?"

"Colette? Ehhh, I don't know much about her… We're not too close. But what I know is that she's really, really, reeeeeeeally fond of Lloyd. I also know that Dawn hates her too much for something like taking Paul away from her or something… " She replied.

Typical. Dawn is quite obsessed with Paul. Maybe they're dating? Anyway, I asked her some more. "Tatlin?"

"Anise? She's super duper cute! She's playful, cute, energetic, cute, straightforward, cute, clever, cute! Cuuuuuuuute~! Ahahah, anyway, I think she has some sort of fascination to piggy back rides… She's always riding on Gary's back. But you know, yesterday after school, I saw Anise and Guy together… And they're hugging each other so tight that I think they're running out of oxygen. So I thought, maybe they're siblings? But they don't look alike and don't have the same surname so… Probably not. What mysterious relationship do they have?" She explained a very long explanation. Did she breath between that?..

Anyway, she's oblivious to Tatlin and Cecil's relationship ehh? I have this very strong hunch that they're lovers… But why do they hit on Gary and Leaf? Strange… I better warn Gary later.

So, that's what she thinks of them… How positive. Alright, here comes the last question. I gathered all my courage and sucked in a large amount of air, before spitting the inquest out. "What do you think of… Maryianna?.." I blurted out.

She looked shocked for a second, but then beamed at the shelf and rushed over there, scanning the books. Darn, she completely ignored me. "Hey look! There is a _'The Hunger Games' _here!" She cheerfully called out to me and picked it up, waving it at my face.

I sighed once again and just forced a smile. Maybe she's just purposively avoiding my question. But why?..

"Hey! Have you read this book?" She asked me.

I looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Up to book three." I told her.

She smiled widely at me and laughed happily. "That's nice! The story is awesome, isn't it?" She asked again, which I approved with a semi-joyous inclination of the head. She looked back at the book and continued speaking. "At first, I was angry at Katniss. I mean, Peeta is doing everything he can to keep her happy." She paused, and then placed the book back to its space. She climbed up the shelf to reach Book Two. "And she completely ignores that and continues on with her selfishness! She only even bothered with him because of the Hunger Games… But I'm glad that Book Three's epilogue told us that they finally wed and had two kids… But still, why did she label her relation with Peeta _'Complicated'? _I mean, those fluttery feelings? The queasiness and blushing? How obvious it's love that she's feeling."

I was about to nod at her statement when I realized something. Wait, wait, wait! How did she know what the feeling of LOVE is? Isn't she unaware of that? "Hey! How did you know what-" I didn't have the opportunity to finish my sentence when she got off the bookshelf and it… Started to collapse.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled out loud to get her attention, but I didn't wait for her action since my reflex combined with my adrenaline. I rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders, wrapped her protectively around my arms and torso, and took the heavy impact on me. Well, it's too late to get out of range, unfortunately. After like 2 seconds, the large bookcase successfully knocked over me. I winced in pain. "Crap, that hurt…" I managed to say despite the agony.

It took a lot of effort to not tumble over and squish May, actually. But I still managed. Phew, all those sickening punches from Dad really did some good, huh?

After a few minutes of trying to naturally remove the anguish, I looked over the girl who is supposedly a pancake now, and gave out a sigh after seeing she's not hurt. "Hey, are you not harmed in any way?" I asked her, just to make sure.

She seemed to be in a daze, for it took her a few seconds to slowly nod her head. "Yes… Thank you." She told me.

I just smiled a tiny smile. "It's a pleasure, my lady." I teased and spun her around, making her face me. I then dipped my body on one knee and took her hand. I kissed it gently and looked up at her, smirking at her with amused eyes. She only raised an eyebrow at me and placed on a smile on her lips, but the withdrawing them into a frown. I laughed. "Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm only teasing you."

May rolled her eyes, I didn't know she would do that, and pried her hand away from me. She held it tightly and looked away from me. "That's exactly why anyone should be angered, Sir Andrew."

I simpered a curt one. I don't know what to tell her anymore. Just before another silence war starts, my stomach came to the rescue. It growled. She the whipped her head to my direction and gave off a rather surprised emotion. I coyly laughed, my mother told me to never let my tummy rumble like that, since it's not a good manner, or so she says.

She stared at me for a while and then smiled. Then, she reached down for her pocket and started feeling for something. I looked over in curiosity. She pulled out a small box and showed it to me.

"See this? It's called a pocky." She announced happily. I just "Ohh"ed and let her continue. "It's a good thing I have this. It'll fill your appetite, even at the least." Then, she pulled a part of the box and tore it around, making an opening. She pulled the lid open and presented numerous sticks with chocolate coats. "Here, take one."

I obediently did as she said and carefully picked one. I observed it carefully and notice that only 4/5 of the stick is covered with choco. Is this thing common in Rausten malls?.. I can't recall ever seeing one. "So, I'll eat this?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded excitedly. "Yep! But there's this game they invented for this treat." She looked over me and I mouthed an "And?". "It needs two players. So that would be me and you. Then, we will both try to eat off both ends of the food. But you not only eat the ends, of course. You get near your opponent's face, and the first one to give up loses! If no one gave up then… The one who ate off longer wins!" She finished explaining.

I was about to ask her how the heck would we know who ate more but didn't have the chance since she's already sticking out a pocky in her mouth at me. I blushed at her and hesitantly bit the other side. She raised a finger in front of our faces and whisked it away, signaling a go. I ate my side swiftly and saw her doing the same, the only difference is that she seems to be concentrating hard on this game, while I'm suffering from face flushing.

Oh Zekrom… The proximity of our heads is now dangerously small… And there….. Boom. Her lips touched mine, and I didn't even bother letting go. Darn, I think I'm enjoying this. This familiar sensation… Feels good. My pulse rate seemed to hasten up twice and I'm feeling all my blood rush over to my cheeks. I wish this could last forever… But no, every good thing must come to an end.

I felt her lips push my harder, and I could feel her sucking or something… Wait, did she want more or something?.. After that, she pulled away. She then ate something small stuck between her lips. Then I realized, she forcefully took the last piece of the pocky away from me…

"Yey~! I won!" She cheerfully told me. I just laughed sheepishly and looked down, composing my hot face.

She was about to pull out another pocky but was interrupted by the sudden noise. Both of us looked at the source at same time, and saw a long, blonde hair sticking out from the door.

"Umm… Are you two okay?" Asked the girl, who is clearly Colette Brunel.

It went to my consciousness that the door is now open, making me feel relief because I can finally breath some fresh air, and disappointment because I had questions unanswered by May, and the alone time of course.

"Yes." My crush and I simultaneously answered.

The blonde girl gave out a large sigh of relief and looked over at us. "Oh, that's a good thing." She said.

Just after she said that, Lloyd Irving walked in the room and grinned a wide one at us. "That's awesome!" Then, his facial expression turned to a pissed one. "I had a very bad feeling that Guy and Anise plotted something evil once again… And I was correct! But don't worry, they usually play pranks for a good reason." He told us.

I nodded at them in gratitude. "Thank you for letting us out." I told them after we got out of the storage room. Colette smiled warmly at us and Lloyd gave me a thumbs up.

"No worries! We're buddies, after all!" He told me with another grin.

I was shocked at first, but I smiled and nodded. "Buddies." I told him and held a fist. He smaked it with his own and picked up Brunel's hand.

"Let's go!" He merrily told the blonde girl and they ran off to somewhere.

After they vanished from sight, I looked over May and simpered. "Let's go?" I asked her.

She shook her head and returned my smile. "No… I'll be heading for the restroom first." She said, and I nodded at her.

I took the direction of the classroom and she took the opposite way. But before she was out of earshot, she told me something I didn't quite expect.

"About your question… She's a fake."

* * *

><p><strong>Clarizza:<strong> YEAH! I finished! Ahahaha… Anyway, sorry for a spoiler in The Hunger Games… I just couldn't hold it back! :D Anyway, what do you think did May mean after she said those words? Wahahaha! I'm not telling! XD Anyway, I don't think next chapter will be contestshipping… Perhaps OldRival?

Hey, what do you think of the other RIVALS? Are they kind-sounding to you?

Please tell me in a review?

**REVIEW PLEASE**~! I'm begging you…

P.S.: I'm sorry if there are too many TYPOs or grammar mistakes whatnot… Because I'm too tired right now to reread it. BTW, **I'm searching for a Beta who can proofread my stories**… Anyone interested? Just tell me…

Cheers,

MysticForest44


End file.
